Une affaire épineuse
by Little Bones
Summary: Walt Disney Zorro : Alors que Diego tente d'en savoir plus sur une personne disparue, il est accusé de meurtres en dépit d'une blessure récente qui le rend incapable d'utiliser son bras droit pendant un certain temps. Comment peut-il sortir de ce traquenard lorsque Zorro ne peut pas se battre pour lui, et sans se révéler tout en aidant les autres?
1. Chapter 1

Une affaire épineuse.

Chapitre 1 :

Alors que Diego et Bernardo sont de sortie sur la propriété, ils entendent un bruit sec et répétitif. Ils s'échangent alors un regard interloqué… Personne n'est censé travailler sur cette parcelle de terrain. Intrigués, ils dirigent leurs chevaux vers la source du bruit et parviennent à un endroit un peu plus boisé. Ils laissent alors leurs chevaux et continuent à pieds. Ils arrivent près d'une clairière où une jeune personne s'occupe de fendre du bois. Cachés dans les fourrés, ils l'observent.

— Je me demande qui cela peut bien être ? ... J'espère que mon père est au courant, le cas échéant cette personne risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure… Oui j'ai remarqué Bernardo, l'abri dans lequel elle doit vivre n'est pas bien grand, ni en très bon état. De plus cette personne ne doit pas avoir d'eau à sa disposition.

Soudain, la jeune personne s'arrête, elle éprouve une sensation de danger… Quelqu'un l'épie… Elle se retourne alors vivement et examine les alentours. Mais elle ne remarque rien d'anormal si ce n'est un léger mouvement dans les fourrés qui ne se répète pas. Sans doute un petit animal…

Diego et Bernardo observent avec étonnement les réactions de la jeune personne et Diego réalise alors que celle-ci semble être sur le qui vive… La jeune personne retourne à sa besogne tandis que Diego attend un moment avant de faire signe à Bernardo pour repartir aussi silencieux qu'ils sont arrivés.

Malgré leur discrétion, le travailleur sourit en les apercevant. Il sait qu'il ne risque rien… Après tout le jeune De la Vega, qu'il a reconnu, a plutôt bonne réputation, hormis sa 'lâcheté' face à l'action, excepté dans certaines situations d'après ce qu'il a pu observer par le passé et d'après quelques vagues et lointains souvenirs… Il n'y avait alors pas tout ces problèmes.

En chemin, Bernardo s'aperçoit que Diego semble avoir changé de destination et l'interpelle en arrêtant son cheval.

— Oui, Bernardo. Je suis songeur en effet. L'état de cette personne me trouble tant que j'ai oublié ce que j'avais prévu de faire… Tu as raison Bernardo, il ne faut pas oublier la raison principale de notre sortie. Après tout j'en apprendrai peut-être un peu plus sur cette personne rien qu'en écoutant les conversations. Je ne voudrais pas lui porter préjudice, et je doute que mon père ou les vaqueros aient connaissance de sa présence.

Une fois au pueblo, Diego et Bernardo descendirent à la taverne. L'ambiance était festive tout en restant sobre. Diego salua quelques connaissances puis tandis que Bernardo s'installa au bar, Diego alla prendre place à la table non loin de celle où se trouvait le señor Galindo qui, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué le jeune De la Vega. Diego se plaça de sorte à ne pas être aperçu trop rapidement dès que l'on entrait dans la taverne, et le serveur avait pris l'habitude de servir Diego. Il prenait toujours un petit verre de vin, de sorte que maintenant il ne le lui demandait plus et le servait automatiquement. Un temps silencieux, le magistrado leva soudainement la tête et, saluant un de ses amis, l'invita à sa table.

— Alors qu'avez-vous appris ?

— Personne ne semble savoir ce qu'il est advenu de l'héritière. Elle a disparu sans laisser de traces.

— Tant mieux, cela n'en sera que plus facile… Autre chose ?

— Un jeune vagabond a été surpris plus d'une fois sur les terres des De la Vega.

— Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, ni mon problème.

— Hélas, Señor, je crains que ce ne soit le contraire.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Ce jeune vagabond a aussi été surpris sur les terres des De Castillos, leurs voisins, et donc maintenant… les vôtres.

Intrigué, Diego prêta davantage attention à la conversation. L'étranger, que le magistrado avait appelé Cortès, venait de citer les De Castillos tout récemment disparus de façon mystérieuse. Qui plus est, le magistrado, tout juste arrivé, n'avait pas encore trouvé de terrain qui lui convenait… hormis ceux des autres.

— Ne parlez pas si fort je vous prie ! Dit le magistrado relevant la tête et observant les clients devant lui.

Personne ne semblait avoir entendu.

— N'avez-vous pas pu rattraper ce vagabond ? Demanda-t-il par la suite.

— Non ! Il semble connaître la région comme sa poche… A croire que c'est un natif de Los Angeles.

— Ce vagabond fait tache, il…

— Don Diego, buenos días ! S'exclama le sergent Garcia qui venait d'entrer et faisant alors taire le magistrado.

'Ce n'est pas possible' Songe le magistrado observant le sergent approcher.

— Buenos días, Señor Galindo

— Buenos días, Sergent. Rétorque-t-il, ce dernier à ses côtés.

Le magistrado remarqua alors le sourd muet accoudé au bar, tête en l'air. Si le serviteur était là, le maître ne devait pas être bien loin… Diego, poli, finit par répondre au sergent.

— Buenos días, Sergent Garcia, je vous en prie asseyez-vous ! Dit Diego l'invitant à sa table.

Le magistrado se sentit blêmir en réalisant que le jeune De la Vega était juste derrière lui jusqu'à présent. L'étranger sentit le malaise de son « ami » et se sentit mal à l'aise à son tour. Le señor Galindo était loin d'être un tendre, même avec ses connaissances et au vue du regard qu'il lui lança… Tout en se tournant pour saluer le sergent, Diego remarqua le magistrado, et, tout souriant, à son habitude, il le salua à son tour.

— Buenos días, Señor Galindo, comment allez-vous ?

— B… Bien merci. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Dit-il avec précipitation en se levant. Puis il fit signe à son « ami » et sortit.

L'étranger observa Diego qui le salua d'un signe de tête, puis sortit à son tour. Tandis que le sergent prenait place face à Diego, ce dernier fit signe à Bernardo qui quitta aussitôt le bar.

— Oh ! Où court donc Bernardo ? S'enquit le sergent.

— Je lui ai rappelé qu'il avait une course à faire.

— D'un simple mouvement de tête ?

— Oui, Sergent. Un simple mouvement de tête peut signifier beaucoup vous savez. Sourit Diego narquois

— Oh ! Rétorqua le sergent avec un grand sérieux.

… Au dehors et à distance raisonnable, Bernardo, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose sur son cheval, observait le magistrado et l'étranger. Bien que le señor Galindo fasse tout pour ne pas hurler, Bernardo l'entendit nettement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

— A cause de vous le jeune De la Vega va répéter à son père que leur sort m'importe peu, ce qui est vrai par ailleurs.

— Ce jeune home m'a l'air dangereux.

— Dangereux lui ? Peuh… C'est un freluquet qui ne s'intéresse qu'à la littérature.

— Il n'empêche qu'il sait se faire discret.

— Ne lui prêtez pas attention… Le plus dangereux au pueblo reste Zorro.

— Personne ne sait qui il est ? Demanda le señor Cortès.

— Personne… Mais il est toujours là dès que le petit peuple est menacé. … Arrêtons de parler de Zorro et revenons sur ce vagabond. Vous dites qu'il est sur les terres des De la Vega ?

— Oui en effet, mais je ne sais où exactement.

— Bien. J'aviserai en cas de nécessité, tentez de trouver plus d'informations à son sujet pour le moment.

— Bien, Señor.

— Et encore une chose.

— Quoi donc, Señor ? Interrogea le señor Cortès.

— Faites venir ma garde personnelle.

— Ce sera fait, Señor. Sourit l'étranger narquois qui, en se tournant, remarqua Bernardo qui récupérait alors une bourse.

— Cet homme… Il pourrait nous avoir entendus.

— N'ayez crainte. Ce n'est autre que le serviteur sourd-muet du jeune De la Vega.

— Sourd-muet dites-vous ? Quelqu'un l'a-t-il déjà vérifié ?

— Un rapport du sergent Garcia fait mention d'un tir effectué par l'ancien commandante. Lui est tombé alors qu'il déchargeait une voiture, et le serviteur est resté de marbre. Expliqua le magistrado.

— En ce cas sa surdité est avérée.

— Puisque je vous le dis ! Douteriez-vous de mes mots ? Demanda le magistrado durement.

— Non, en aucun cas… Veuillez m'excuser, Señor.

— Partez sur le champ et n'oubliez pas vos ordres.

— Si, Señor. J'y vais de ce pas. Balbutia le Señor Cortès avant de partir avec précipitation.

Le señor Galindo observa Bernardo retourner à la taverne, puis il gagna les quartiers du commandante.

Bernardo donna la bourse à Diego et retourna s'accouder au bar, saluant d'un signe le sergent Garcia qui le lui rendit. Diego discuta un temps avec le sergent, cherchant de manière sous-entendu, à en apprendre plus sur l'étranger qui était avec le magistrado. Malheureusement pour lui, Diego n'apprit pas grand-chose à son sujet et n'en su pas plus sur le vagabond. Par contre l'affaire de la mystérieuse disparition des Castillos n'était pas finie pour le sergent.

— Faites attention à vous, les personnes qui les ont faits disparaître doivent être dangereux.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Don Diego, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

— Je n'en doute pas, Sergent. Oh ! Bernardo me fait signe. Il est temps que je vous laisse.

Diego le salua, alla régler son dû et celui du sergent, puis sortit avec Bernardo et ils retournèrent à l'hacienda.

— Qu'as-tu appris Bernardo ? Demanda Diego sitôt arrivés.

Bernardo lui expliqua que l'étranger trouvait Diego dangereux et que le magistrado l'avait rassuré à ce sujet. D'autre part, il l'avait envoyé quérir sa garde personnelle.

— L'étranger aussi me paraît dangereux. Il doit tremper, d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la disparition des Castillos. Mais pour le moment nous n'avons rien de concret… Quant à la jeune fille que nous avons vue tantôt… Et bien quoi, Bernardo ? Tu sembles surpris… Oui le jeune vagabond est une señorita, et cette señorita a besoin de notre aide.

Zorro ? Questionna Bernardo en dessinant un Z du des doigts.

— Non, mon ami. Je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer. Nous verrons demain ce que je vais faire. Pour l'instant je vais aller faire un tour chez les Castillos. Qu'y a-t-il, Bernardo ? Oui l'héritière… Je ne me souviens pas que… Oh, que suis-je donc bête ! C'est vrai. Comment ai-je pu oublier la douce Salena ? S'exclama Diego se frappant la tête.

Bernardo le regarda avec perplexité.

— Oui excuse-moi, Bernardo. Je devais avoir une douzaine d'années la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Un vrai garçon manqué. Elle préférait chevaucher et jouer avec des épées en bois plutôt que de se conduire en señorita. Nous avons faits quelques bêtises ensemble. Puis elle a été envoyé en Espagne pour recevoir une éducation plus… sérieuse dirons-nous. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir revu depuis. Une chose est sure, le magistrado connait son existence, et cela risque de ralentir ses projets. Bien, Bernardo, je vais y aller. Non, j'y vais ainsi, Zorro n'a rien à faire là-bas. Et toi ?

Bernardo hocha la tête négativement, il ne voulait pas sortir.

— Comme tu voudras mon ami.

Un peu plus tard, Diego se retrouva sur les terres des Castillos. Il n'y avait âme qui vive alentours. Pas un serviteur, pas un vaquero ni même un paysan. Malgré le silence oppressant et la peur que ressentait son cheval, Diego s'approcha de l'hacienda tout en calmant sa monture.

Arrivé à proximité, il mit pied à terre et attacha son compagnon à un arbre. Discrètement, Diego se glissa ensuite dans l'hacienda abandonnée. Tout semblait avoir été laissé en l'état. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol et les breloques diverses. Le vent faisait grincer les volets ouverts et un très léger bruit de pas se faisait entendre. Il y avait eu lutte à en croire les meubles renversés au salon. Diego remarqua aussi une épée brisée dont le sang séché sur la lame était une autre preuve de combat.

Ses pas le menèrent ensuite à la bibliothèque où l'odeur d'humidité et de renfermé était plus forte. L'encrier était vide et la plume desséchée. Cependant Diego nota la marque d'un objet manquant sur le bureau, tout récemment retiré d'après l'absence de poussières à cet endroit précis. Diego fit le tour de la pièce et trouva un courrier scellé, caché entre les ouvrages de Miguel de Cervantès. Il était destiné à Salena mais ne comportait aucune adresse. Diego le garda précieusement, ce pouvait être un indice important.

Du bruit à l'étage alerta Diego. Une autre personne était présente. Il resta sur place un instant, silencieux, à l'affût… Le grincement se répéta. Quelqu'un marchait. A pas de loup, Diego ressortit de la bibliothèque et tenta de gagner l'étage. Les escaliers en bois l'en dissuadèrent. Il était inutile de se faire connaître céans. Puis une idée lui vint. Peut-être y avait-il des passages secrets. Souriant, il s'approcha d'un meuble au salon et chercha… vainement. Dépité, et son sourire disparu, il s'appuya contre le rebord de la cheminée et ressentit soudain un courant d'air frais. Surpris, il se retourna et remarqua le passage.

_Je me disais aussi._ Se dit-il.

Il se glissa alors dans l'ouverture et se retrouva dans un endroit semblable à sa cachette. Il y avait un escalier en colimaçon, en pierre, qui lui offrait la possibilité de monter ou de descendre. Le bruit venant de l'étage, il aurait été logique de monter les marches, mais Diego les descendit. Il lui sembla que la descente fut interminable et finalement il parvint au plus bas.

_Et dire qu'il va falloir que je remonte tout ça. _Songe-t-il soupirant.

Il se trouvait dans une salle assez spacieuse et suffisamment éclairée pour constater qu'elle était encore habitée… Oui, mais par qui ? Diego fit le tour de la salle, inspectant les moindres petits détails. Il remarqua une épée rangée dans son fourreau et s'en approcha alors. Il la ramassa alors et la sortit à moitié de son fourreau pour mieux la contempler.

_Belle arme._

Soudain le reflet d'un mouvement derrière lui attire son attention. Il se retourne mais un coup sur la tête l'assomme et il tombe lourdement, heurtant de son crâne le rocher derrière lui devant le regard étonné de son agresseur qui le reconnait alors, mais bien trop tard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Culpabilisant, la personne s'approche de Diego et remarque alors sa blessure.

— Non, non ! Peste la personne. Don Diego, s'il vous plaît, réveillez-vous !

L'étranger tente de lui faire reprendre conscience, en vain. Jouant de malchance, l'agresseur décide alors de soigner sa victime…

…

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la tête lourde, Diego eut la surprise de se retrouver à côté de son cheval, à l'entrée de l'hacienda des Castillos. Le courrier destiné à Salena avait été ouvert et sciemment laissé à sa vue. Sans y penser, il porta sa main à sa tête douloureuse et sentit un bandage sous ses doigts.

_Que Diable m'est-il arrivé ?_ Se questionna-t-il tandis qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il ramassa le courrier et remonta avec difficulté sur son cheval après l'avoir détaché non sans mal. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le soleil se couchait.

_Il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer._ Songe-t-il.

La tête lui tourne tellement qu'il manque de tomber de sa monture plus d'une fois.

— Surtout rester éveillé. Murmure-t-il.

En chemin, il se rend compte que quelqu'un, quelque chose, le suit sans trop se rapprocher. Et alors que l'hacienda est toute proche, le poursuivant semble l'avoir abandonné.

_Un ange gardien ? _S'interroge-t-il, se retournant tandis que son cheval s'arrête dans l'arrière cour.

— Diego ! Où étais-tu passé ? Qu'as-tu à la tête ? Questionne Don Alejandro.

Pour toute réponse, Diego vacille de nouveau et tombe.

— Diego ! S'exclame son père inquiet se précipitant vers lui tandis que Bernardo arrive à son tour, alerté par l'appel de Don Alejandro.

Bernardo attrape alors les pieds de Diego et fait mine de vouloir le soulever tout en regardant Don Alejandro pour le lui faire comprendre.

— Oui, Bernardo. Dit-il en essayant de soulever son fils, en vain.

— Ca ne sert à rien, Bernardo, Diego est bien trop lourd pour moi je le crains. Soupire Don Alejandro.

Bernardo fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continue un instant avant de s'arrêter et de lever le doigt pour désigner une idée subite. Le vieil hidalgo le regarde interloqué avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur son fils dont la pâleur l'inquiète. Bernardo se relève et part en courant avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cinq minutes après Bernardo revient tout en continuant de faire des signes à deux vaqueros.

— Patróns ! S'exclament-ils en apercevant Don Alejandro à côté de Don Diego toujours inconscient.

_Bonne initiative Bernardo. _Songe Don Alejandro apercevant les deux vaqueros.

— Aidez-moi à le transporter à l'intérieur.

— Bien, Patrón.

Peu après avoir installé Diego sur le sofa à la bibliothèque.

— Je sais qu'il est tard, Luis, mais va quérir le docteur Avila.

— J'y cours, Patrón. Dit le vaquero en sortant aussitôt.

— Vous avez besoin d'autre chose, Patrón ? Demande le second vaquero encore présent.

— Non merci, Benito. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

— Bien, Patrón.

Benito le salua discrètement et sortit à son tour. C'est alors que Don Alejandro nota l'absence de Bernardo. Mais à peine le réalisa-t-il qu'il le vit arriver avec de l'eau et un linge pour pouvoir rafraîchir Diego. Cependant, au moment où Bernardo va pour lui retirer le bandage, Don Alejandro lui saisit la main.

— Non, Bernardo. Il vaut mieux attendre le passage du docteur. Explique Don Alejandro de vive voix.

Bernardo tente cependant de retirer de nouveau le bandage et Don Alejandro l'arrête de nouveau, lui faisant 'non' de son autre main. Bernardo fait mine de comprendre et tamponne alors le visage de Diego qui n'est pas recouvert.

…

Bien après Luis frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque, le docteur Avila derrière lui.

— Qui est-ce ? Interroge Don Alejandro sans se retourner.

— Le docteur Avila est arrivé, Patrón.

— Il peut entrer. Merci Luis.

Luis fit signe au docteur d'entrer, puis s'en alla discrètement.

— Don Alejandro. Salue ce dernier.

— Docteur Avila.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Qui lui a fait ce bandage ? Questionne le docteur.

— Je ne sais pas… Il était encore sur son cheval lorsque je l'ai interrogé. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me répondre qu'il a perdu connaissance et a chuté de sa monture. Luis et Benito l'ont transporté à l'intérieur à ma demande. Depuis, nous l'avons un peu rafraichit mais nous n'avons pas touché au bandage.

— Vous avez bien fait.

Le docteur s'approcha d'avantage de Diego et, précautionneusement, retira le bandage qui laissa apparaître une marque rouge. Puis le médecin inspecta la tête à Diego et nota une bosse sur le front, assez notable mais pas assez explicative sur sa perte de conscience. Finalement, il localisa la blessure à l'arrière de la tête qui avait été soigneusement refermé.

— C'est du beau travail. Murmura le docteur Avila.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Don Alejandro qui l'avait entendu.

— Quelqu'un est déjà passé avant moi pour le soigner. La plaie a été refermée, elle est propre et correcte. Par contre le bandage a été trop serré, cela peut expliquer sa perte de conscience et donc sa chute. Nous allons le… Le docteur s'arrêta subitement de parler et se tourna vers Don Diego qui recouvrait ses esprits.

— Que m'est-il arrivé ? Se questionne-t-il.

— C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir, Fils. Rétorque Don Alejandro souriant.

Surpris, Diego cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tourna son visage vers son père.

— Docteur Avila ? Père ? Dit-il en se redressant mais bien vite déséquilibré.

— Allez-y doucement, Don Diego. Vous avez été frappé et vous êtes, sans nul doute, mal tombé. Lui explique le docteur.

— C'est possible. Je ne me souviens de rien excepté d'avoir retrouvé mes esprits à côté de mon cheval.

— Donc votre agresseur n'était pas un voleur. Don Diego, demain reposez-vous. Si jamais votre état de santé se dégradait, n'hésitez pas à me faire chercher. En outre, je repasserai d'ici deux-trois jours pour voir si la cicatrisation se porte bien.

— La cicatrisation ? Reprit Diego interloqué.

— Vous avez une plaie à l'arrière de votre tête. Une tierce personne vous a soigné avant que je n'arrive. Evitez de la toucher et remettez un bandage si vous devez sortir.

— Bien.

— Don Alejandro, mon ami, ne vous inquiétez pas trop et surveillez votre fils. Il est inutile qu'il en fasse plus que nécessaire pendant quelques temps.

— Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile le connaissant… Merci de vous être déplacé si tardivement, Docteur Avila.

— Mais je vous en prie. Au revoir, Señores.

— Au revoir, Docteur.

Don Alejandro raccompagne le docteur à sa voiture et retourne ensuite auprès de son fils toujours à la bibliothèque.

— Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien, Fils ?

— Je suis navré, Père, je n'en sais pas plus qu'auparavant.

— Où es-tu allé en ce cas ? Demanda Don Alejandro tentant d'en découvrir un peu plus.

— Je suis allé faire un tour vers la propriété de la famille De Castillos. Leur disparition subite m'intriguait encore. Je sais que cela remonte à trois semaines maintenant mais…

— Tu es rentré chez eux ?

— Non, Père. Mentit Diego dont la mémoire revenait légèrement. Je me suis arrêté à proximité, mais après… Je ne sais plus !

— Ce n'est pas grave, Fils. Reposes-toi. Dit-il lui posant une main sur l'épaule tandis que Diego referme les yeux et finit par se rendormir sur le sofa de la bibliothèque.

Durant la nuit, le sommeil de Diego fut agité et ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut. Prit de vertige, il chercha à se maintenir à son lit mais ne trouva pas les appuis habituels. Perplexe, il étudia la pièce éclairée par la faible clarté de la lune, une fois que ses yeux furent accoutumés, et constata qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Confus pendant un certain temps, les souvenirs lui revinrent en pagaille.

_Il faut que j'aille dans ma chambre, je ne peux pas rester ici._

Mais sitôt debout, sitôt il se retrouva assis sur son point de départ, une douleur lancinante à la tête.

_J'espère que ça va passer._

Lentement la douleur s'estompe tandis que Diego se rallonge.

_Bon… Je n'ai plus qu'à finir ma nuit ici._ Songe-t-il remarquant que la douleur est quasi disparue dans la position allongée.

Bon gré mal gré, il reste donc alité sur le sofa et finit par retrouver le sommeil.

Lorsque le petit matin se leva, il fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Lentement il s'étira dans son lit de fortune et tenta de se lever. Après avoir constaté que son équilibre semblait normal, il se hasarda sur un premier pas, puis un second et accéléra peu à peu son allure. Il s'arrêta cependant près de la porte un instant tandis que cette dernière s'ouvrait sur Don Alejandro.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

— Diego, tu ne devrais pas être debout.

— Je vais bien, Père, je vous assure.

— Diego. Dit-il autoritaire faisant sourire son fils bien malgré lui.

— Père, je ne suis plus un enfant de dix ans. Rétorque Diego. Vous vous inquiétez trop.

— Un coup sur la tête ce n'est pas rien.

— Ca… Je m'en suis rendu compte. Maintenant si vous permettez, Père, j'aimerai joindre le salon.

Don Alejandro fit la place à son fils pour le laisser passer et l'observa. Rien ne transparaissait dans sa démarche. Une fois au salon, Diego prit place près de la cheminée et récupéra un livre sur l'étagère proche pour s'occuper, observant son père du coin de l'œil. Il le remarqua soupirer avant de sortir du salon. Peu après Bernardo arriva au salon et s'approcha de lui, apportant de l'eau et de quoi manger.

— Gracias, Bernardo. Dit-il lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Sitôt assis, Bernardo l'interroge sur sa blessure.

— Mon ami, mes souvenirs sont flous et désordonnés. Moins qu'hier soir je l'admets. Je me rappelle de poussière, d'une lettre scellée, d'une épée très élégante et légère.

Au mot « lettre » Bernardo commença à s'agiter.

— Et bien quoi, Bernardo ?

Bernardo s'embrouilla dans ses signes et décida d'agir autrement. Il sortit alors la lettre de sa chemise et la lui passa.

Diego se redressa un peu, surpris.

— C'est la lettre ! Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

Calmement Bernardo lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une des poches de la selle de son cheval qu'il avait rangée après le passage du médecin. A priori le palefrenier ne s'était pas autorisé à agir ainsi et Bernardo avait jugé bon de la récupérer avant le passage de Don Alejandro.

— Tu as bien fait, Bernardo. … Il y a quelque chose qui m'ennuie cependant. Lorsque j'ai trouvé cette lettre, elle était scellée. Et quand je suis revenu à moi le sceau avait été brisé. Alors est-ce mon agresseur qui a lu cette lettre ? Je l'ignore tout comme je ne connais toujours pas le contenu de celle-ci… Oui je sais, Bernardo, maintenant rien ne m'empêche de la lire. Dit-il en rigolant, mais il s'arrête rapidement en s'attrapant la tête.

Inquiet, Bernardo posa la main sur son épaule.

— Ca va aller, Bernardo. Dit-il en fermant les yeux. Une fois que j'aurai mangé un petit peu j'irai dans ma chambre. Je serais mieux que sur le sofa de la bibliothèque, et nous serons plus tranquilles pour découvrir le contenu de cette lettre.

Une fois que son malaise fut passé, Diego bu un peu d'eau et se restaura, puis Bernardo le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, l'aidant à rester stable.

Dans le patio, Don Alejandro les regarda passer sans mots dire.

Installé confortablement dans son lit, Diego entreprit la lecture de la lettre.

« Ma chère Salena, si tu lis ces quelques lignes, c'est malheureusement que je ne suis plus. Maître Fernando détient ce même courrier ainsi que mon testament. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai remis à mon meilleur ennemi de jeunesse les actes de propriétés de nos terrains. Je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité avec lui. Tu es notre unique héritière et la propriétaire légitime de nos terres désormais. Je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui nous ramènera à la vie, ta mère ou moi, mais ainsi tu n'auras rien à craindre des rapaces qui ont vues sur nos terres et notre hacienda.

Si tu as besoin d'aide, de conseils, n'hésite pas à demander à Don Alejandro De la Vega. Il est sage et de très bon conseil. Il a une influence notable, quoiqu'il en dise, auprès du gouverneur. En outre, je l'ai désigné comme ton tuteur jusqu'à ton mariage. Quant à son fils, Don Diego, j'ai ouïe dire qu'il connaissait le vice-roi, Don Esteban.

Va en paix mon enfant et que Dieu te garde.

Ton père qui t'aime.

Mendoza De Castillos. »

— Il est clair que maintenant le premier lecteur en connait plus sur les titres de propriétés. Espérons que cette personne ne fasse pas mauvais usage de cette information. Toutefois qui donc est ce 'meilleur ennemi de jeunesse' de Don Mendoza ? ... Bernardo, cette information ne doit pas tomber dans les griffes du magistrado. Pourrais-tu aller à Los Angeles et passer le bonjour à Maître Fernando ? Merci, Bernardo. Lui dit Diego tandis que ce dernier accepta sa mission en imitant le garde à vous.

…

Au pueblo, Bernardo se fait discret et s'approche de l'office de Maître Fernando. Il s'arrête subitement et se cache derrière un poteau tandis que le magistrado sort de l'office, furieux, Maître Fernando sur ses pas mais restant sur le pas de sa porte.

— Señor Galindo, tant que rien ne prouve la disparition de la Señorita Salena De Castillos, ces terrains ne peuvent vous être cédés. De plus le señor De Castillos a pris ses précautions si la señorita avait disparue elle aussi. Vous ne pouvez ignorer la loi. Expliqua Maître Fernando calmement.

— Je le sais bien Maître Fernando, tout comme je sais qu'il y a prescription dans certains cas. Vous devriez faire attention à ne pas tourner dans l'illégalité. Vous n'avez pas ces actes de propriétés ! Qui me dit que vous ne les avez pas cédés. Rétorqua le magistrado âpre.

— Señor Galindo, veillez à ne pas outrepasser vos droits et vos propos.

— Je n'ai que faire de vos menaces. Ragea le magistrado avant de s'éloigner sous les regards des curieux qui s'étaient arrêtés.

Bernardo le suivit du regard puis se rapprocha de Maître Fernando.

— Buenos días, Bernardo. Dit Maître Fernando l'apercevant et lui faisant signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Surpris, Bernardo le suivit néanmoins.

— Je m'attendais plutôt à voir arriver un des señores De la Vega. Dit-il pour lui-même.

Puis il tendit un courrier à Bernardo et joignant le geste à la parole lui expliqua que ce courrier était destiné à Don Alejandro et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la perdre.

Pas plus surpris de l'emploi du langage des signes par Maître Fernando, Bernardo le fut néanmoins par sa nouvelle mission et par le fait que maître Fernando attendait la venue d'un De la Vega. Il lui fit ensuite comprendre qu'il avait compris sa mission et le salua avant de repartir non sans avoir rangé la lettre avec précaution. Une fois dehors, il vérifia que personne de suspect n'était dans les environs et retourna auprès de sa monture.

De la fenêtre de sa chambre de l'auberge, le señor Cortès le remarqua juste sortir de l'office mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Puis il retourna finir son bagage et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

— Qui va là ? Demande-t-il.

— Señor Galindo souhaiterai s'entretenir avec vous. Lui répondit le tavernier.

— Merci, qu'il entre.

Le tavernier ouvrit la porte au señor Galindo qui s'empressa de fermer une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, manquant d'assommer le tavernier resté dans le couloir. Ce dernier regarda la porte incrédule.

— Et bien, le Magistrado est de bien mauvaise humeur. Soupira-t-il avant de redescendre dans la grande salle.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Señor Cortès reposa son bagage sur le lit et remarqua l'état d'agitation de son ami.

— Et bien, Señor, vous semblez piqué. Y a-t-il un moyen de vous aider ?

— Cette stupide loi m'empêche d'accéder à la propriété. Selon Maître Fernando, Señor De Castillos a pris ses dispositions en cas où son héritière disparaitrait elle aussi.

— De quelles dispositions est-il question ?

— Je l'ignore… Il faut que je modifie mon plan… J'ai besoin de l'héritière, vivante. Ramenez la moi et Maître Fernando ne pourra qu'obtempérer lui aussi.

— Maître Fernando ? Demanda Señor Cortès.

— Oui le notaire dont le bureau doit faire face à votre chambre.

— Oh.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le magistrado devant son étonnement.

— Et bien le serviteur sourd-muet du Señor De la Vega vient de sortir de son office, si je ne me trompe pas de porte.

— De quoi ? Et vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ? Mais que faites vous encore là ?

— Il me semble, Señor, qu'allait quérir votre… garde… était prioritaire.

— Vous avez raison. Soupira le magistrado Je réglerai ce détail autrement. Hâtez-vous maintenant.

—J'ai déjà perdu mon temps hier en cherchant des renseignements sur ce vagabond dont personne ne sait qu'il existe.

— Je réglerai cette histoire autrement. Venez maintenant.

— Si, Señor. Répond l'homme en récupérant son bagage.

Puis tous deux sortirent de la chambre. Alors que le tavernier allait les arrêter pour demander son dû, le magistrado le devança et lui tendit une bourse bien garnie.

— Gracias, Señor Galindo. Sourit le tavernier attrapant la bourse.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nda : Bonjour, petite précision de temps pour le déroulement de cette histoire. Outre le fait que cette histoire se passe pendant la présence du magistrado, elle se déroule aussi avant l'épilogue de "Zorro versus M". De ce fait, Don Alejandro a des doutes envers son fils, sans avoir de certitudes. Il y aura aussi quelques références dissumulées à droite à gauche dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas. Merci._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Bien plus tard, à l'hacienda des De la Vega, Don Alejandro alla trouver son fils toujours dans sa chambre. Diego était alité et son sommeil semblait tranquille, néanmoins Don Alejandro ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son front. A son grand soulagement il n'était pas fiévreux.

Diego, le sommeil léger, sentit une présence à ses côtés et ouvrit les yeux au moment où son père retirait sa main de son front.

— Père ?

— Comment te sens-tu, Fils ?

— Je me sens reposé.

— Et ta tête ?

— Ma tête… Elle est beaucoup plus … légère. J'ai envoyé Bernardo faire une course à Los Angeles, est-il revenu ?

— Non, pas encore. Mais il me semble avoir entendu du bruit à l'écurie pendant que je montais à ta chambre. Peut-être est-ce lui ?

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Bernardo visiblement agité.

— Du calme, Bernardo. Lui dit Diego sans y penser en lui faisant toutefois signe avec la main de ralentir

Bernardo remarqua la présence de Don Alejandro et s'empressa de sortir la lettre que lui avait confiée Maître Fernando et la lui tendit.

— C'est pour moi ? Qu'est ce donc ? S'étonne Don Alejandro en récupérant la lettre.

Bernardo regarda Diego et lui expliqua les faits.

— Oh ! S'étonna-t-il en même temps que son père qui venait d'entamer la lecture de la missive.

— Et bien, Père, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Diego intrigué.

— Je… Maître Fernando m'informe que je deviens le tuteur de la Señorita De Castillos jusqu'au jour de son mariage. Jusqu'alors je deviens le copropriétaire de leurs terres et de l'hacienda. La propriétaire légale demeurant Salena De Castillos. Expliqua Don Alejandro en fronçant les sourcils à la lecture de la lettre.

— Voilà une nouvelle forte surprenante. Mais n'avez-vous point besoin des titres de propriété ? Demanda Diego malicieux.

— Diego, savais-tu que la Señorita De Castillos était rentrée d'Espagne ? Demanda Don Alejandro n'ayant pas entendu la question de son fils.

— Non, vous me l'apprenez. Et je puis vous assurer qu'elle n'était pas au domaine lorsque j'y suis allé. Sans doute se cache-t-elle pour ne pas subir le même sort que ses parents.

— Il faut la retrouver, Fils. Elle a besoin de protection. Dit Don Alejandro sérieux.

— Je n'en doute pas, Père, mais où chercher ?

— Je vais aller sur la propriété des Castillos avec quelques vaqueros ainsi que le courrier de Maître Fernando.

— Faites attention, Père, ma dernière visite sur leur domaine fut somme toute écourtée violemment. Dit Diego souriant et se frottant la tête.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, Fils, je serais accompagné.

— Restez prudent, Père. Le salua Diego tandis que Don Alejandro sortait de la pièce. Bien, à nous deux, mon brave Bernardo.

Bernardo s'assura que Don Alejandro partait bien puis il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu.

— Ainsi le magistrado sait que Maître Fernando n'a pas les titres de propriétés et que ce dernier ignore où ils se trouvent. Nous avons une longueur d'avance d'un certain point de vue. Nous savons que Don Mendoza De Castillos les a transmis à son meilleur ennemi de jeunesse. Il nous reste à trouver de qui il est question. Il est vrai que Don Mendoza entretenait de bonnes relations avec mon père, pour preuve il devient le tuteur de Salena et le copropriétaire de… Diego se tut une idée subite en tête. Bernardo, mon ami, mon père doit en savoir encore plus que je ne le suppose. Affirme Diego avec un grand sérieux. Cependant je ne peux pas me permettre de le questionner directement… Je vais retourner à la clairière voir la personne que nous avons vue hier. Toi, tu restes ici… Vas voir un peu dans son bureau si tu ne trouves pas des documents étranges, mais attention, je ne veux pas que tu les bouges, je veux juste savoir s'il n'y a rien de particulier. Et surtout, veilles bien au retour de mon père. S'il revient avant moi, explique-lui que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ami, tout va bien se passer. De plus je sors avec la voiture. Insista Diego tandis que Bernardo lui indiquait sa tête.

…

A Los Angeles, le magistrado ruminait le départ de son ami Cortès ainsi que ses… aveux. Savoir que le serviteur de Don Diego était passé chez Maître Fernando ne présageait rien de bon. Pour se changer les idées, il décida d'aller faire un tour sur sa future propriété et ordonna au Sergent Garcia ainsi qu'à trois autres lanciers de l'escorter.

…

Lorsque Diego revint, il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver le Señor Galindo en bruyante conversation avec son père.

— Qui peut me faire croire pareilles sornettes, Señor De la Vega ? Demanda le magistrado hautain.

— La missive de Maître Fernando ne vous suffit pas ? Rétorqua Don Alejandro ayant du mal à se contenir.

— Je…

— Bonsoir, Señor Galindo. L'interrompit Diego jovial en entrant dans le salon.

— Don Diego. Le salua le magistrado.

Père et fils échangèrent un regard entendu.

— Je reviendrai dès demain, Señor De la Vega. D'ici là trouvez moi une preuve plus probante de ce que vous avancez. Bonne soirée à vous, Señores. Salua-t-il ensuite avant de partir, suivit par les lanciers.

Le sergent, visiblement mal à l'aise, se découvrit.

— Don Alejandro, Don Diego, buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Sergent. Rétorqua Don Alejandro.

— Sergent Garcia, ce fut un plaisir. Dit Diego

— Soit dit en passant, Don Diego, j'aurai préféré rester au cuartel.

— SERGENT GARCIA ! S'éleva la voix du magistrado.

— Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Soupira-t-il.

— Allez, Sergent, courage. Lui dit Diego lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Le sergent le remercie d'un signe de tête, puis remets son chapeau et sort à son tour.

— Pauvre sergent. Dit Diego le regardant partir.

— Diego… Gronda Don Alejandro. Où étais-tu passé ?

— Je… Je suis sorti prendre un peu l'air. Bernardo ne vous l'a pas expliqué, Père ? Demanda Diego d'un air fautif. Señor Galindo semblait être remonté. Y a-t-il un problème ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

— Le magistrado semble vouloir s'approprier les biens des De Castillos et me trouver sur le domaine de façon légitime l'a fortement contrarié.

— Oh…

— Selon lui, et il n'a pas tort sur ce point là, le terrain et l'hacienda appartiennent à la Señorita De Castillos. Et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais son tuteur et le copropriétaire… Il s'est mis dans tous ses états. Nous sommes rentrés ici pour en discuter au frais et au calme.

— Il me semble pourtant que la discussion était plutôt houleuse.

— Señor Galindo croit que je ne sais pas m'occuper de mes propres terres. D'après lui un vagabond rôde sur nos terrains.

— Oh… Et d'où tient-il cette information ? Demanda Diego malin.

_Bonne question, Fils. Venant de toi cela ne m'étonne pas. Mais pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu connais déjà la réponse ?_

— Un de ses amis l'y aurait vu.

— En ce cas que faisait cet… ami… sur nos terres ?

_Le digne fils de son père. _Songe Don Alejandro souriant à la remarque.

— Cette question ne lui a pas plu et il a changé de sujet… Le grand air semble t'avoir fait du bien.

— En effet, Père. Que diriez-vous d'une partie de dames ?

— Pas maintenant, Fils. Je vais aller voir Maître Fernando et mettre les choses au clair.

— N'est ce pas un peu tard ?

— Fils, si j'attends demain, j'ai le sentiment que cela sera plus compliqué. Expliqua Don Alejandro posant les mains sur les épaules de Diego avant de sortir.

Bernardo le regarda partir puis alla trouver Diego et lui dessina un Z.

— Oui, Bernardo, mon père peut avoir besoin d'aide.

…

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, bureau du magistrado.

— Vous avez compris ?

— Si, Señor. Maître Fernando doit disparaître quelques temps.

— Surtout qu'il reste en vie. Sa mort risquerait de paraître suspecte. Par contre je ne veux surtout pas de témoins. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Si, Señor. Ce sera fait. Maître Fernando a prévu un déplacement vers Mexico. Dit l'homme avant de sortir discrètement du bureau du magistrado.

Zorro était déjà sur les toits lorsque son père arriva et il souri en l'apercevant. Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il aperçut un homme marcher furtivement et se raidir en apercevant le Señor De la Vega.

L'homme se cacha d'autant plus dans l'ombre et observa ce dernier. Il eut alors la désagréable surprise de le voir entrer chez Maître Fernando. Le Señor Galindo avait été clair sur ce point… 'Surtout… pas de témoin !'

Zorro se rapprocha discrètement de l'homme tandis que ce dernier s'était décidé à sortir de l'ombre, armes à la main. Puis il pénétra à son tour et aussi discrètement que possible chez Maître Fernando tandis que Zorro descendait de son perchoir.

A réception, Zorro vacille et se secoue la tête. Visiblement il était encore bien trop tôt pour faire des cascades… Un coup de feu le sortit de sa torpeur et il courut à l'office…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

A la caserne le coup de feu n'avait pas échappé aux oreilles vigilantes du Sergent Garcia alors dans ses quartiers. Il se leva, attrapa ses armes, et activa les lanciers.

Dans le bureau du notaire, Don Alejandro se tenait son bras droit, Maître Fernando derrière lui, tandis que l'homme jeta son premier pistolet.

— Je ne vous raterai pas cette fois-ci. Dit l'agresseur narquois en le visant avec sa seconde arme.

— Señor, un seul mouvement, et c'est moi qui n'hésiterai pas. Dit le Señor Zorro appuyant la pointe de son épée dans le dos de l'agresseur pour prouver ses dires.

— Zorro ! S'exclamèrent Maître Fernando et Don Alejandro.

_Diego ? Tu ne devrais pas être là… _S'étonna Don Alejandro silencieux en l'observant.

— Señores. Salua Zorro souriant, ressentant néanmoins la courte tension de son père.

— Maintenant lâchez votre arme. Dit-il ensuite à l'agresseur.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et obtempéra rapidement.

Au dehors, l'agitation régnait…

Zorro tourna la tête vers la rue et ferma la porte par mesure de prudence. Il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre.

— A moi ! Cria soudain l'agresseur faisant réagir les lanciers à l'extérieur.

— Par ici, Sergent. L'interpella le Caporal Reyes qui venait d'entendre le cri.

Surpris par l'appel au secours de l'agresseur, Zorro l'assomma tandis que les lanciers se rapprochaient.

— Il y a une sortie derrière, Señor Zorro. Nous nous occupons du reste. Soutint Maître Fernando.

— Gracias, Señor. Rétorque le renard.

— Non, gracias à vous, Zorro. Don Alejandro insista. Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, rajouta-t-il ensuite en devinant sa question silencieuse devant son regard insistant.

— Hâtez-vous, Señor. Ordonna Maître Fernando tandis que l'on frappait à la porte.

Les remerciant d'un signe de tête, Zorro s'éclipsa à l'arrière. Don Alejandro l'observa disparaître et le vit perdre son équilibre un court instant.

Alors que des coups se répétèrent sur la porte, Maître Fernando répondit finalement.

— Entrez !

Le sergent ouvrit la porte si brusquement qu'il manqua se faire un croc en jambe avec l'homme au sol.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qui est cet homme ? Vous êtes blessé, Don Alejandro ? Demanda le sergent sans souffler.

Maître Fernando lui expliqua les faits, cachant néanmoins l'identité de leur sauveur.

— Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Soutint le sergent. Toi, mon gaillard, c'est la cellule qui t'attends. Dit-il ensuite en empoignant l'agresseur qui revenait à lui.

— Sergent, merci de votre intervention si rapide.

— Vous savez il n'y aurait pas eu ce coup de feu… D'ailleurs, Don Alejandro, vous devriez aller voir le Docteur Avila.

— Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, Sergent.

— J'insiste… Maître Fernando, pourriez-vous veiller à ce que Don Alejandro se fasse soigner… S'il vous plaît.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sergent. Sourit le notaire lui donnant une tape amicale et lui indiquant la sortie.

Tandis que le sergent et les lanciers retournèrent à la caserne avec le prisonnier, Don Alejandro continua d'expliquer ce pourquoi il était venu.

— Je vois. Señor De la Vega, j'irai trouver le magistrado demain pour mettre les choses au point avec lui.

— Jusque là, je vous invite chez moi. Vous y serez plus en sécurité.

— Vous ne croyez pas que cet homme…

— Je pense que ce n'était pas un hasard.

— … Bien, c'est d'accord, Señor De la Vega. Mais je vous emmène consulter le Docteur Avila en premier lieu.

— Soit. Soupira Don Alejandro.

Tous deux sortirent alors sans se douter que sur les toits un ange-gardien veillait encore sur eux.

…

Bien plus tard, hacienda De la Vega.

Diego sortit de sa chambre, fermant son peignoir, au moment où son père et Maître Fernando rentraient au salon.

_Bon timing, Diego._ Songe ce dernier en descendant les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon à son tour, il se « figea » en apercevant le bras en écharpe de son père.

— Père ? Interrogea-t-il oubliant alors de saluer Maître Fernando.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent alors.

— Buenas noches, Don Diego. Salua le notaire.

— Buenas noches.

Devant le regard insistant de son fils, Don Alejandro soupira.

— Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, Fils. T'avons-nous réveillé ?

_Tu le sais déjà pourtant. Que vas-tu me répondre ?_ Songe Don Alejandro.

— Non, Père. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, puis j'ai entendu du bruit… Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Don Alejandro lui relata alors sa mésaventure et l'intervention inopinée de Zorro.

— Et bien. Il me semble que vos doutes étaient fondés. En savez-vous plus sur votre agresseur ?

— Hélas non… Et je crains de ne pouvoir en apprendre davantage. Tandis que nous passions devant la caserne pour rentrer, j'ai entendu le lancier Roberto courir avertir le Sergent Garcia que le prisonnier était décédé.

— Décédé ? Voilà qui est bien étrange.

— Pour ma part, Fils, j'ai le pressentiment que cette histoire est liée à la disparition des De Castillos.

— En ce cas nous devrions rester prudent, Père.

— Votre fils a raison, Señor De la Vega. Mais comme je vous expliquais tantôt j'irai trouver le magistrado pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il n'est pas si bête pour outrepasser ses droits. Après… Je sais que cet étranger, Señor Cortès, avait des vues lui aussi sur ce terrain, d'après ce que m'a raconté un lancier bien éméché.

— Qui est ce Señor Cortès ? Interrogea Don Alejandro intrigué.

— Je ne sais pas. Admit le notaire.

Diego demeura silencieux. La tournure que prenait cette histoire ne lui plaisait guère.

— Venez, Maître, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Diego, tu devrais retourner te coucher toi aussi.

— Bien père. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.

— Bonne nuit, Diego.

…

Le lendemain, la matinée est déjà bien avancée lorsque Don Alejandro remarque l'absence de son fils.

— Où a-t-il bien pu aller encore ? C'est toujours lorsque j'ai besoin de lui qu'il disparaît.

Tout comme la veille, Diego avait décidé d'aller faire un tour sur la parcelle où la vagabonde avait été aperçue, et chemin faisant il entend des bruits de lutte, un coup de feu et des vociférations. Il s'approche d'autant plus avec la voiture et manque de renverser la vagabonde qui sort du bois.

Epuisée, cette dernière s'écroule faisant réagir Diego qui s'empresse de descendre de voiture.

Au loin, la voix du Señor Galindo résonne.

— Bande d'idiots, rattrapez cet homme. Il ne peut être loin !

Ni une, ni deux, Diego la soulève et la porte à la voiture. Alors qu'il la dépose délicatement, il remarque sa blessure. Maugréant contre le magistrado, Diego se hâte ensuite de rentrer. Il est inutile que les lanciers l'aperçoivent ici… Bien qu'il soit chez lui…

…

— Ha ! Te voilà, Diego ! S'exclama Don Alejandro le voyant arriver.

— Pas maintenant, Père. Dit-il avec gravité prenant la personne inconsciente dans ses bras.

— Diego ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? S'empourpra Don Alejandro.

— Père, je vous en conjure, calmez-vous. Je m'occupe de cette personne et je vous expliquerai. Lui dit Diego continuant de se diriger vers le salon.

— Diego ! Diego ! L'interpelle son père.

Mais ce dernier ne répond pas.

Au salon, Diego se débrouille pour ne pas dévêtir la personne. Ses vêtements ont beaux être dans un piteux état, ce n'est pas une raison pour lui manquer de respect. La blessure s'avère très superficielle et Diego parvient à la soigner rapidement tandis que son père fait les cents pas, impatient.

Bernardo, perplexe, aimerait lui aussi connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il a bien reconnu la vagabonde, mais tout n'est pas très clair. Cependant il sait que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'interroger Diego à ce sujet.

Et tandis que Diego finit de bander le bras droit de sa patiente, Don Alejandro saute sur l'occasion.

— Diego, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais tu n'es pas médecin.

— Père, cette personne s'est évanouie devant ma voiture. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmenée au pueblo ?

— C'est que…

Les mots manquèrent à Diego.

— J'attends…

— La señorita avait besoin d'aide dans l'urgence, et je doute qu'au pueblo elle eut été accueillie avec le même respect. Argumenta Diego.

— La señorita? Interrogea Don Alejandro sceptique.

— Si.

Au dehors, des cavaliers arrivèrent, mettant terme à la conversation.

— Votre excellence, je doute que…

—Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Sergent Garcia. Pied à terre et que ça saute. Ordonna le magistrado.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 8 :

— Allons voir, Fils.

— Bien, Père.

Diego fit signe à Bernardo de ranger tout le matériel de soins avant de suivre son père.

— Que signifie cette intrusion ? Demanda Don Alejandro durement, sitôt dans le patio tandis que le magistrado entrait, suivi de quelques lanciers.

Seul le Sergent Garcia se découvrit pour saluer les señores De la Vega.

— Nous recherchons un fugitif blessé. Expliqua le magistrado.

— Un fugitif ? Et vous croyez le trouver par ici ? Demanda Don Alejandro.

— Sergent Garcia, vous semblez souffrant. Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit Diego fronçant les sourcils en remarquant son ami se frotter la tête.

— Oui merci, Don Diego. Nous avons eu fort à faire avec cet homme.

— Il serait aussi dangereux ? Demanda Diego avec sérieux.

— Don Diego, le fait que cet homme se cache sur Vos terres peut faire de vous des complices. Lui fit remarquer le magistrado.

— Je vous demande pardon ? S'emporta Don Alejandro retenu par son fils. Señor Galindo, veillez à ne pas abuser de notre patience. S'insurgea-t-il.

— Voyons, Señor De la Vega, vous savez que je ne dis ça que pour le bien de votre Famille. Explique le magistrado d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

Tandis que la discussion continuait à l'extérieur, la señorita reprend connaissance au salon. Ses souvenirs sont vagues. Un homme l'a aidé, il lui semble, mais après… plus rien ! Elle ressent une légère douleur dans l'épaule, et tandis qu'elle découvre son bandage les souvenirs lui reviennent.

Elle se trouvait dans sa cachette, dans la clairière sur les terres des De la Vega lorsque les lanciers arrivèrent avec le magistrado.

— _Sergent, je vous ordonne d'arrêter cette personne. _

— _Mais voyons, votre excellence, ce vagabond ne vous a rien fait. S'exclame le Sergent._

— _Cet homme fait tâche dans le paysage._

— _Vous savez, Señor Magistrado, nous sommes sur les terres des Señores De la Vega, et je doute qu'ils soient d'accord avec nos agissements._

— _Sergent Garcia, n'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez ! Les Señores De la Vega doivent être en sécurité sur leurs terres et cette personne représente une menace._

— _Une menace, Señor Magistrado ? Vous avez vu sa taille ? Rigole le sergent._

— _Imbécile, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte. Cessez de discuter et allez arrêter cet homme ! Ordonna le magistrado abruptement._

_Le vagabond releva la tête et posa la hache qu'il tenait alors tandis que le sergent descendait de cheval. A la vue du sergent le vagabond sourit, mais lorsque son regard croise celui du magistrado, son cœur ne fait qu'un bond dans sa poitrine et il est comme tétanisé._

— _Allez, venez mon petit. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Tente le sergent avec une voix douce._

_Mais sitôt pose-t-il la main sur son épaule, qu'il se retrouve au sol sans rien avoir compris, KO._

— _Saisissez-le ! Ordonne le magistrado._

_Quelques lanciers obéissent et descendent de cheval pour aller prêter main forte au sergent. Le magistrado sourit en voyant l'animal encerclé, pourtant son sourire n'est que de courte durée… Le vagabond envoi les lanciers au tapis un à un et parvient à faire reculer les autres téméraires._

— _Bande de babouins, vous avez peur d'un homme ? Rage le magistrado en attrapant une arme à feu._

_Le vagabond profite de l'occasion et se met à courir aussi vite qu'il le peut._

_Le magistrado finit par tirer, espérant arrêter l'homme, mais le tir ne semble pas avoir fait mouche, le faisant râler de plus belle._

— _Bande d'idiots, rattrapez cet homme. Il ne peut être loin !_

_La señorita court, le souffle commence à lui manquer, et au sortir du bois, elle manque se faire renverser par une voiture et perd l'équilibre. Elle distingue une silhouette qui lui semble lointaine et familière. Elle finit par perdre connaissance tandis que la douleur la gagne._

Un peu plus réveillée, la señorita entend les voix à l'extérieur. Affolée par l'une d'elles, elle se lève difficilement. Bien que flou, sa vision lui renvoie une ambiance familière. Elle a une vague idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve… Ne voulant pas attirer d'ennuis à ses hôtes, elle tente d'approcher la sortie, mais sa blessure et sa fatigue ont raison d'elle, et manquant de tomber, elle se rattrape au meuble, alors ouvert, provoquant l'ouverture du passage secret…

Surprise et voyant une échappatoire possible, elle s'engage dans ce passage tandis que Bernardo revient au salon après avoir fini de ranger le matériel.

Ce dernier est saisi en constatant la disparition de la señorita et il l'est d'autant plus lorsqu'il remarque le passage ouvert. Il s'en approche vivement pour le refermer alors que la conversation se rapproche. A peine finit-il de refermer le meuble, que tous les señores et les lanciers se retrouvent au salon.

Bernardo essaie d'attirer l'attention de Diego, mais celui-ci se démène tant pour empêcher son père d'agir impulsivement, qu'il ne remarque pas le manège de Bernardo, ni l'absence de la jeune personne.

…

De son côté, la jeune femme remarque des objets familiers, mais étrange pour se trouver en ces lieux. Elle continue d'avancer dans la semi-obscurité en suivant le faible courant d'air qu'elle ressent et elle parvient dans la cache de Tornado qui hennit en l'apercevant. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul devant la bête et heurta le banc derrière elle où elle tomba assise.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua une panoplie d'épées, un fouet, un pistolet… Puis son regard se posa sur la cape noire et un chapeau de la même couleur. Déboussolée, elle se relève finalement, et passa devant le cheval noir qui sembla se calmer devant son attitude plus sereine.

Tornado hennit de désapprobation lorsque la jeune femme trouva finalement la sortie.

La lumière extérieure est si vive qu'elle porte la main à ses yeux un instant. Puis elle reprend sa course… Il est inutile de s'attarder si près de cet endroit… Pendant sa course, elle reconnait l'endroit. Si elle ne se trompe pas, elle n'est plus très loin de chez elle.

Cependant le bruit d'une galopade lui rappelle que les lanciers sont à sa recherche. Elle ne pourra aller si loin, elle le sait… Elle le sent.

— Par là, le voilà ! S'écrie un des lanciers en l'apercevant.

La jeune femme, épuisée, ne peut lutter et finit par s'effondrer tandis qu'un des lanciers met pied à terre.

— Fait attention à toi, Ricardo, il a assommé pas moins de six lanciers dont le sergent Garcia.

— Il n'a pas l'air en état de faire des difficultés. Rétorque le dit Ricardo à côté du vagabond. Le fugitif semble blessé. Rajoute-t-il ensuite.

— Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ?

— Son bandage semble récent… Peut-être a-t-il un complice. Déclare le lancier Ricardo regardant autour de lui.

— S'il en a un, il ne se risquera pas à se montrer. Lui dit son collègue du haut de son cheval. Allez, Ricardo, récupère-le et allons avertir le Señor Galindo.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Ricardo ramasse le fugitif et le posa sur son cheval comme un vulgaire bagage.

— Un vrai poids plume. On a du mal à croire qu'elle a envoyé des lanciers au tapis. Ricane Ricardo.

— Elle ? Le soleil californien cognerait-il si fort ? Interroge son collègue avec moquerie.

— Je ne fais pas d'erreur, Juan. Ce fugitif est une fugitive. Affirma Ricardo en montant sur son cheval.

Les deux lanciers s'élancèrent alors et firent signe à leurs collègues de cesser les recherches.

…

Tandis que la discussion continuait encore avec force au salon, Diego remarqua finalement l'absence de sa patiente. Perplexe, il regarda Bernardo qui haussa les épaules en retour…

Au dehors d'autres cavaliers arrivèrent et un lancier entra avec précipitation.

— Votre excellence, comme vous nous l'avez demandé nous avons continué les recherches.

— Et ?

— Nous avons retrouvé le fugitif. Affirma le lancier. Il est inconscient et sous bonne garde.

Diego s'en étonne et relâche imperceptiblement son père. Cependant, ce dernier ressent le changement d'état de son fils.

— Señor Galindo, vous pouvez donc disposer. Lance Don Alejandro hautain.

— Si j'apprends que l'un ou l'autre avez prêté assistance à cet homme, vous aurez de mes nouvelles. Señores. Salua-t-il ensuite avant de partir.

Le messager s'attarde sur Don Diego dont la réaction l'intrigue, puis il finit par sortir à son tour. Et tandis que les lanciers repartent avec le fugitif et le magistrado, père et fils s'étonnent.

— Par où a-t-elle bien pu sortir ?

— Sans doute par la porte de derrière. Suggère Diego quelque peu sceptique.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

— Quoi donc encore ? S'exclame Don Alejandro tandis qu'au dehors un autre cavalier arrive.

— Allons voir, père, cela peut-être important.

Mais une fois dehors.

— Docteur Avila, soyez le bienvenu. Sourit Diego en l'apercevant.

— Señores. Salue-t-il en descendant de cheval.

— Entrez donc, mon ami. Dit Don Alejandro l'invitant à l'intérieur.

— Quelles affaires mènent les lanciers si loin de la caserne ? Demanda le Docteur Avila. Feraient-ils déjà des manœuvres avec leurs nouvelles recrues ?

— Des nouvelles recrues ? Interrogea Diego tandis qu'ils prenaient place dans la sala.

— Oui, trois lanciers sont arrivés tôt ce matin, ils ont l'air de connaître le señor Galindo.

— Je crains, hélas, que ce ne soit pas des manœuvres Ils ont pourchassé un vagabond jusque sur nos terres. Expliqua Diego concerné.

— Au moins ils font respecter l'ordre et le calme. Soutint le docteur.

— Sinon, que nous vaut votre visite ? Demanda Diego changeant de sujet afin de rester maître de soi.

— Je venais voir comment vous vous portiez, Don Diego. De plus je suis aussi ici pour m'occuper de l'épaule de votre père.

— Pour ma part je vais bien mieux, merci. Dit Diego tandis que le docteur Avila aidait Don Alejandro à retirer veste et chemise.

— Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Don Alejandro.

— La cicatrisation se passe bien. Il n'y a pas de signes d'infection. Continuez à garder votre bras en écharpe jusqu'à demain inclus… Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que le bandit tire si mal à si courte distance… J'ai parlé avec le Licenciado ce matin. Rajouta-t-il devant le regard perplexe de Don Alejandro.

— Don Diego, restez-là je vous prie. Je voudrais jeter un œil à votre tête. Dit le docteur tandis que Diego s'approchait de la sortie.

— Mais bien sur. Répondit-il en revenant sur ses pas.

Puis il prit place sur une chaise et attendit.

Le docteur l'ausculta à son tour après avoir aidé Don Alejandro à se vêtir.

— Tout paraît bien, Don Diego. Pas d'étourdissements intempestifs ces derniers temps.

— Non. Mon dernier vertige remonte à, _hier soir, _avant-hier. Je m'étais réveillé en pleine nuit et quand j'ai voulu me lever… Par la suite j'ai pratiquement passé ma journée d'hier au lit, à dormir.

_Quel menteur ! _ Songe Don Alejandro. _Et je ne peux même pas le rappeler à l'ordre._

— Et aujourd'hui ?

— Jusqu'à présent tout se passe bien. Je suis allé faire un tour en calèche… La promenade a été de tout repos.

— Bien, puisque tout se passe bien pour vous, _ à priori_, je retourne au pueblo. Bon après midi, Señores.

Une fois que le docteur Avila fut parti, Don Alejandro s'approcha de son fils.

— Diego, pourrais-tu m'emmener à l'endroit où tu as découvert la jeune femme.

— Si, Padre. Répondit Diego qui aurait préféré aller au Pueblo, habillé en Zorro.

Diego fit signe à Bernardo d'aller atteler la voiture, et cinq minutes après elle partie sous le regard inquisiteur d'un des trois soldats fraîchement arrivés. Peu avant d'arriver, Diego fit bifurquer Bernardo. Ce dernier, intrigué, cherche à comprendre la requête de son ami et remarque alors le lancier derrière eux.

— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Père, nous allons montrer le chemin de retour au lancier qui semble perdu.

— De quoi parles-tu, Fils ? Interroge Don Alejandro perplexe.

— Un lancier nous suit depuis que nous avons quitté l'hacienda.

Don Alejandro se retourna alors avec surprise et remarqua à son tour le lancier, qui, constatant qu'il était découvert, fit accélérer son cheval, et doubla finalement la voiture des De la Vega, non sans regarder le conducteur et les passagers.

Cependant, Don Alejandro demanda soudainement.

— Diego, pourrais-tu demander à Bernardo de nous conduire réellement à Los Angeles. Je voudrais m'assurer que Maître Fernando est bien rentré chez lui.

— Bien sur, Père.

Bien que Bernardo ait entendu la requête de Don Alejandro, Don Diego interpelle Bernardo, lui tirant la manche pour ce faire, et lui signa sa nouvelle direction.

Quelques minutes après, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'office de Maître Fernando au moment où le magistrado refermait la porte derrière lui.

— Et bien, Père, j'ai le sentiment que nous allons au devant d'une conversation encore houleuse.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Fils. Au moins les choses seront claires entre nous. Suis-moi.

Diego fit signe à Bernardo de rester dans la voiture et d'attendre.

Puis Don Alejandro frappa à la porte de l'office et entre sans attendre de réponse, Diego juste derrière lui.

A l'intérieur, le magistrado se retourna surpris tandis que Maître Fernando salua les señores De la Vega.

— Maître Fernando, Señor Magistrado. Saluèrent Don Diego et Don Alejandro.

— Nous allons pouvoir poursuivre, Señor Galindo. Ajouta Maître Fernando avec un large sourire.

— … Poursuivez-donc ! Lança le magistrado âpre.

— Comme je vous l'expliquai alors, ces documents font du Señor Don Alejandro De la Vega le propriétaire des terrains et de la demeure des Castillos jusqu'à ce que la señorita se marie.

— Et si la señorita est retrouvée… morte ? Bien que je ne souhaite pas sa disparition. Rajouta le magistrado avec gravité.

— En ce cas les terrains et la propriété iront au Señor De la Vega ici présent. Expliqua Maître Fernando désignant non pas Don Alejandro mais Don Diego.

Le magistrado demeura silencieux, cherchant à se contenir, n'ayant pas saisi l'allusion contrairement au père et fils qui s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

— Maître Fernando, Señores. Je vous remercie de cet éclaircissement. Salua le magistrado en se levant.

— Señor. Salua Maître Fernando précédé de Don Alejandro et de Don Diego.

— Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Don Alejandro sitôt que le magistrado fut suffisamment éloigné à l'extérieur.

— Ne vous tourmentez pas, Don Alejandro. J'ai omis de rajouter que Diego sera décisionnaire quant au partage des terrains envers les vaqueros et que l'hacienda devra être utilisé pour l'éducation des plus jeunes. Don Diego étant en étroite relation avec le Padre Felipe les échanges se feront plus facilement.

— Oh.

— Mais bien sur uniquement dans le cas où… Rajouta Maître Fernando.

— Bien. Maintenant que tout est dit, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au dépoussiérage de la propriété des Castillos.

— Oh ! J'oubliais une chose, Don Alejandro. Vous aurez certainement besoin de ces documents que vous aviez déposés il y a quelques temps. S'exclama Maître Fernando sortant un rouleau de parchemin dont le sceau apposé était celui des Castillos. Et j'ai aussi ceci, cela permettra de voir s'il n'y a pas eu de vandalisme ou de vol…

Diego fronça les sourcils en apercevant le rouleau de parchemin, se pourrait-il que cela soit…

— Gracias. Dit Don Alejandro en récupérant les documents.

Puis père et fils saluèrent Maître Fernando avant de partir.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

L'après midi passa bien trop doucement au goût de Diego qui n'arriva pas à se retrouver seul à seul avec Bernardo.

En partant du pueblo, ils étaient passés dans la clairière où la señorita avait été aperçu par Diego. Rien de probant ne pouvait aider à l'identifier bien que Diego remarqua un petit coffret en bois laqué qu'il emporta avec lui.

Puis le soir arriva enfin et sitôt le dîner passé, Diego alla dans sa chambre, suivi par Bernardo.

— Et bien mon brave, Bernardo, difficile de semer mon père. Qu'as-tu donc remarqué tantôt ?

Bernardo lui expliqua alors que lorsqu'il était revenu au salon, il avait remarqué l'absence de la señorita et le passage secret ouvert.

— Maintenant je sais par où elle est sortie… Mon ami, j'espère que la señorita n'a pas bonne mémoire. Plaisanta à moitié Diego.

Bernardo demanda ensuite comment s'était déroulé l'entretien chez Maître Fernando.

— Je pense que le magistrado s'est fait à l'idée qu'il n'aura jamais ni les terres, ni l'hacienda des De Castillos. D'autre part, le notaire a remis à mon père deux documents. Sur l'un d'eux se trouve le sceau des De Castillos. Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que le meilleur ennemi de jeunesse de Don Mendoza n'est autre que mon père.

Bernardo pencha la tête sur le côté, interloqué.

— Tu sais, Bernardo, je pense que certaines amitiés peuvent naître d'inimitiés. Tu veux un exemple ? Et bien prends celui de Monastario. Tu te rappelles cette histoire avec Isabella et El Diablo ? La relation que Monastario entretenait à mon égard a évolué dans le bon sens... Sinon il n'aurait pas hésité à divulguer mon identité, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de preuves probantes. Pour en revenir à mon père je ne saurais te dire ce qu'il en est réellement. Ce que je sais c'est que je les ai toujours connus bons amis. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour « le fugitif », Bernardo, je vais aller au pueblo voir ce qu'il en est. Ce n'est peut-être pas la señorita, mais j'en doute… Lui expliqua Diego commençant à se changer.

Bernardo lui rappela sa blessure à la tête.

— Ma tête va bien mieux, Bernardo. Je vais éviter de faire combattre Zorro. Si tout se passe bien, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. A tout à l'heure mon ami. Lui dit-il une fois qu'il fût prêt.

Tornado galopa rapidement sous la lune naissante, et à l'approche de Los Angeles il se fit silencieux. En deux temps trois mouvements, Zorro se retrouva sur le toit de l'office du magistrado et une discussion attira son attention.

— Ainsi vous pensez que cette vagabonde est la señorita ? En ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'éliminez ? Demanda une voix que Zorro reconnut pour celle du « messager ».

— Surtout pas, morte ou non les De la Vega deviennent propriétaires des terrains et de l'hacienda… Quand je vous ai demandé de prendre l'affaire en main ce n'était pas de cette façon que je l'entendais... Pour l'heure, j'ai d'autres projets pour elle

— En parlant des De la Vega, le jeune m'a laissé une impression étrange.

— Comme je l'ai expliqué au Señor Cortès, le jeune De la Vega a souvent l'air concerné mais ne bouge jamais le petit doigt. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à la littérature et à la musique.

Zorro sourit au commentaire et tandis que la discussion semble se clore, il décide d'aller faire un tour au cuartel. Dans le même temps le magistrado et le lancier sortirent de l'office et rejoignirent eux aussi la caserne.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le toit des écuries, Zorro s'allongea et regarda passer le magistrado et le lancier qui entrèrent alors dans les quartiers du Commandante.

Silencieux, Zorro pénètre dans le cuartel facilement… Trop facilement. Il sent le coup fourré, mais s'approche néanmoins des cellules où doit se trouver la vagabonde. A peine pose-t-il une main sur les barreaux que les soldats surgissent de l'intérieur, l'obligeant à sortir son arme.

— ALERTE ! A LA GARDE ! C'EST ZORRO ! S'exclame l'un des lanciers prenant de la distance, tandis que ses compères font cliqueter leurs armes avec celle du Renard.

Pas très embêté, Zorro les désarme facilement et parvient à les enfermer pour de bon dans la cellule.

Le lancier Figueroa, qui a donné l'alerte, le vise avec son fusil et au moment où il s'apprête à tirer, le Sergent Garcia, venu à la rescousse de ses collègues, le bouscule involontairement. Le coup de feu part subitement, se logeant dans la poutre non loin de la tête de Zorro qui se tourne alors vers l'assaillant.

— Buenas noches, Sergent. S'exclame-t-il en l'apercevant et en devinant le lancier Figueroa, fusil en main.

_Que s'est-il donc passé ? _Se demande-t-il.

— Buenas noches, Señor Zorro. Rétorque le sergent en prenant son arme.

— Êtes-vous certain de le vouloir, Sergent ? Demande Zorro, moqueur arme pointée vers le sol.

— C'est mon devoir ! Réponds le Sergent avec fierté.

— C'est comme vous voudrez, mon Sergent. Rétorque le renard avec amusement et relevant son arme.

Le combat s'engage, et comme de coutume, le sergent se retrouve bien vite désarmé, Zorro signant un Z sur son torse.

— Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mon Sergent, mais je ne puis rester. Déclare Zorro apercevant encore d'autres lanciers arriver.

Bon gré, mal gré, il prend alors la poudre d'escampette.

Le lancier Figueroa, venant de recharger son arme, fait une seconde tentative de tir qui se solde par un échec. Cependant, sur le toit des écuries, Zorro semble s'arrêter un instant juste après le coup de feu… Mais il continue ensuite son chemin, intriguant d'autant plus le sergent déjà perplexe de l'absence de salut habituel du renard. Aurait-il été blessé ?

Dans le même temps, à l'intérieur des quartiers du Commandante, le magistrado échange un sourire avec le lancier en entendant l'appel de Figueroa. Le piège fonctionne à merveille. Narquois, le magistrado se tourne vers sa captive bâillonnée et attachée.

— Comme je vous le disais, ma chère, Zorro est venue à votre secours… C'était à prévoir, mais je crains cependant qu'il n'ait signé son arrêt.

La jeune personne est horrifiée par les dires du magistrado et par les bruits de lutte qui lui parviennent. Mais lorsque le sergent entre pour faire son rapport, elle retrouve le sourire de sous son bâillon en découvrant le Z qui orne la tunique du sergent tandis que ce dernier admet que Zorro a pris la fuite.

— Merci, Sergent, vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers. Lui dit le magistrado contenant sa colère.

Le sergent ressortit alors, cédant la place aux lanciers Ruy Perez et Juan Cortès.

— Et bien, Ruy, Juan… Je vous avais demandé d'être efficace !

— Señor, ce Zorro est très bon escrimeur, les on dits ne sont pas que des paroles. S'excusa un des lanciers.

— Juan, votre frère m'avait pourtant certifié qu'il n'y avait pas meilleurs escrimeurs que vous. M'aurait-il menti ? Aurait-il menti à notre chef ?

— Non, Señor, Pedro n'est pas un menteur. Il n'a sans doute pas pu évaluer le niveau d'escrime de Zorro. D'ailleurs comment peut-il savoir ? Demanda le lancier Juan Cortès.

— Il doit avoir des complices. Suggéra Ruy.

— Vous savez, Señor Galindo, les seules personnes qui sachent que nous avons attrapé le fugitif sont les De la Vega. Affirma Ricardo.

— Les De la Vega ? Don Alejandro est bien trop âgé, et Don Diego… Non ! Il n'y a pas plus maladroit pour se battre à l'épée, paraît-il. Argumenta le magistrado. De plus je vous rappelle que lorsque nous sommes arrivés au pueblo, nous avons croisé beaucoup de peones.

…

De retour à l'hacienda, Zorro se rend compte que Bernardo l'attend, avec des vêtements à ses côtés.

— Bernardo ? Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il à la hâte.

Bernardo hocha la tête de façon affirmative, et demanda ce qu'il en était.

— Et bien, mon ami, je ne sais où est passé le prisonnier… Quant à Zorro, il était attendu. Expliqua Diego tandis qu'il descendait de Tornado.

Bernardo chercha à en apprendre davantage et prit soin de Tornado, lui offrant à manger et le brossant.

— Je ne sais pas si l'idée vient du magistrado ou non, mais des lanciers étaient faussement enfermés dans les cellules d'où ils ont surgi sitôt que j'eu posé ma main sur les barreaux… Quant aux trois nouvelles recrues, je n'ai eu le loisir de croiser le fer qu'avec deux d'entre elles, et ces lanciers sont à peine plus doués que les autres. Raconta Diego tout en se changeant. Demain j'irai en ville voir ce qu'il en est. Diego aura peut-être plus de chance pour découvrir ce qu'il en est. Sourit-il ensuite en flattant Tornado.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Le lendemain matin, pueblo de Los Angeles, office du magistrado.

— Buenos días, Señor Magistrado.

— Oh ! Buenos días, Don Diego. Que vous amène de si bon matin à mon bureau ?

— Et bien voilà, Señor Magistrado, figurez-vous que pas plus tard que ce matin, en passant près de l'hacienda des De Castillos, il m'a semblé apercevoir deux de vos nouvelles recrues très intéressées par la propriété, qui ont vite filé en m'apercevant. Je voulais m'assurer que vous ayez bien pris note des propos de Maître Fernando. Auquel cas je suis certain que le vice-roi pourrait rappeler ces nouveaux lanciers à l'ordre et les renvoyer en Espagne tout comme il pourrait aussi bien intervenir sur notre différend.

— Vous dites avoir aperçu… Balbutia le magistrado mal à l'aise, et estimant que finalement Diego pouvait être lui aussi dangereux.

— Oui, et Bernardo, mon serviteur ici présent, pourrait confirmer mes dires.

— Non, non, Don Diego, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vous crois sur parole. Je vais rappeler moi-même ces lanciers à l'ordre. Croyez bien que je ne savais pas qu'ils s'y trouvaient. Admit le magistrado avec sincérité. J'ai bien retenu les propos de Maître Fernando, ne vous tourmentez point.

— Oh ! A propos, j'ose espérer pour ces lanciers que rien ne manquera dans l'hacienda par rapport à l'inventaire qui a été fait avant la disparition des De Castillos.

— L'inventaire, dites-vous ? J'ignorais qu'il y avait un inventaire.

— Si fait, Señor Magistrado. Il y a bel et bien un inventaire. Bonne journée à vous, Señor.

— Bonne journée, Señor De la Vega.

_Ces imbéciles, qu'ont-ils été faire par là-bas ?_ Se questionna le magistrado pensif.

— Ricardo ! Appela-t-il ensuite…

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'office, Diego et Bernardo firent le tour de la place chacun de leur côté, flânant devant les étals du marché et ils passèrent devant le cuartel dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Il n'y avait personne de visibles dans les cellules. Diego emmena ensuite Bernardo un peu plus à l'écart et ils s'arrêtèrent, imprudemment et involontairement, sous la fenêtre de la chambre des quartiers du commandante.

— Alors, Bernardo, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ? … Non, moi non plus. J'ignore où est passé leur prisonnier. Il n'est pas en cellule, ni du côté de l'office du magistrado. Cette fois je ne crains que notre ami Zo… Diego s'interrompit brusquement une douleur à l'arrière de la tête tandis qu'un caillou tomba à ses côtés.

Il se retourna à la recherche de son assaillant tandis que Bernardo se pencha vers le caillou qu'il trouvait bizarre. Il le ramassa alors et tout en se relevant, attira l'attention de Diego en lui tirant la manche.

Diego, une main à l'arrière de sa tête, se tourne alors vers lui.

— Qu'y a-t-il Bernardo ?

Ce dernier lui montre alors le caillou autour duquel est attaché un message à l'attention de … Zorro...

Diego et Bernardo s'échangent un regard interloqué. Est-ce une coïncidence ou bien est ce le hasard ? Diego lève alors la tête et remarque que la fenêtre de la chambre du Commandante, sous laquelle il réalise qu'ils se trouvent, a été barricadée et qu'il reste un passage assez grand pour passer une main.

Tandis que Diego s'apprête à héler, Bernardo attire de nouveau son attention et indique des lanciers qui viennent par ici. Diego fait alors signe à Bernardo et ils retournent près de leur véhicule où le jeune Don ouvre le message destiné à Zorro.

— Je sais, Bernardo, ce n'est pas prudent. Mais après tout ce caillou m'est tombé sur la tête.

« Señor Zorro, si par le plus grand des hasards un de vos amis vous remettait ce message, surtout ne me cherchez pas. N'essayez pas de voler à mon secours. Je connais les responsables de la disparition des De Castillos. Je suis un témoin gênant, et bien que l'un de mes ravisseurs veuille me garder vivante, je doute de le rester bien longtemps. Cet homme veut vous capturer par mon intermédiaire, et je m'y refuse. Je ne suis pas importante pour risquer votre vie. Ne me cherchez plus. SDC. »

— Et bien, je ne sais qu'en penser, mon ami. Est-ce la vérité ? Ou est-ce un nouveau piège pour capturer Zorro ? J'admets que c'est un peu léger, bien que le caillou ne le fût pas. Je vais interroger notre bon sergent. Toi, retournes à la maison avec la voiture et vient me retrouver avec des chevaux. Je serais sans nul doute à la taverne… Soit prudent mon ami, et range bien ce message.

Bernardo l'indiqua à son tour.

— Oui mon ami, je serais prudent moi aussi. Va dépêches-toi.

Puis il le salua d'un signe de main avant de se diriger vers la taverne, et à peine arriva-t-il sur le seuil, qu'il fut interpellé.

— Don Diego, comment allez-vous ? Demanda le sergent avec un large sourire.

— Je vous remercie, je vais bien. Et vous-même, Sergent ?

— Je vais bien, merci.

— J'ai cru comprendre que le… fugitif vous avez donné du fil à retordre hier.

— Oh ça oui, Don Diego. Un véritable lion des montagnes.

— Vous prendriez bien un verre pendant que nous en discutons, non ? Demanda Diego l'invitant à entrer dans la taverne

— Bien sûr, Don Diego. Sourit le sergent plus que ravi de pouvoir se désaltérer un peu, se pourléchant les babines.

— Maria, une de vos meilleures bouteilles et deux verres, por favor. Demanda Diego une fois qu'ils furent installés à l'intérieur de la taverne, et désignant le sergent avec lui.

— Tout de suite, Don Diego. Lui répondit Maria avec un grand sourire.

— Alors ? Racontez- moi, Sergent.

— Nous venions d'arriver sur vos terres, gracias, Maria. S'interrompit le sergent lorsque la serveuse déposa la bouteille et les deux gobelets.

— Gracias. Dit Diego en même temps avant de servir un premier verre au sergent. Alors, Sergent ? Interroge-t-il par la suite.

— Nous venions donc d'arriver sur vos terres, près d'une clairière il me semble, quand nous l'avons aperçu. Le pauvre bougre faisait peine à voir. Dit Le sergent avant d'avaler une première gorgée de vin. Puis le magistrado a insisté pour que nous l'arrêtions. Je dois admettre, Don Diego, que je ne suis pas fier de moi. Ce brave homme ne faisait rien de mal…

— Que s'est il passé par la suite ? Interrogea Diego en remplissant de nouveau le verre, déjà vide, du sergent.

— Et bien, je suis descendu pour aller l'arrêter mais je…

— Oui, Sergent ?

— Je me suis retrouvé à terre sans rien avoir compris… Puis il y a eu ce coup de feu qui m'a… réveillé et le magistrado a ordonné de la poursuivre et de l'attraper.

— Où est passée la señorita maintenant ?

— La señorita ? Non, Don Diego. C'est un homme que nous avons pourchassé.

— Pourtant, il y a quelques temps maintenant, je suis certain d'avoir aperçu une señorita dans cette même clairière… Il est vrai qu'avec ces cheveux courts, son pantalon et sa chemise, il eut été facile de la prendre pour un homme, surtout de loin… Je voulais aller la trouver, voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien, mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis de santé qui m'ont obligés à me reposer jusqu'à hier.

— Oh… Vous dites que c'est une señorita… C'est là une vraie sauvageonne. D'après le caporal Reyes, resté sur son cheval, elle a assommé pas moins de cinq lanciers… Le magistrado l'a fait enfermer dans les quartiers du commandante et a ordonné de barricader la fenêtre de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Ce sont les nouvelles recrues du Magistrado qui la surveillent à tour de rôle. D'ailleurs, voilà justement Ruy et Ricardo qui arrivent.

— Celui de gauche était présent hier, n'est ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est Ricardo. C'est lui qui est venu avertir le magistrado quant à ce… vagabond.

— Buenos días, Señor De la Vega. Salut le dit Ricardo.

— Buenos días. Rétorque Diego poliment.

Cependant Diego éprouve une sensation malsaine à l'égard de cet homme qui ne lui inspire pas confiance du tout.

— C'est donc vous le fils prodigue ? Lance Ricardo s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Interroge Diego.

— Il est commun d'entendre que vous êtes un couard face à l'action.

— Ricardo, du respect envers Don Diego. Dit le sergent courroucé.

— Laissez le dire, Sergent… Vous semblez étranger à Los Angeles, Señor. Sans doute ne savez-vous pas qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à la moindre rumeur. Dit Diego posément et gardant son sourire.

Le lancier cherchait visiblement à le provoquer, au grand dam du tavernier qui craignait alors pour son établissement. Il est vrai que la dernière fois que Diego avait été forcé de se battre, contre le capitaine Monastario, il y avait eu quelques dégâts matériels. Cependant, même si ce dernier avait pris en charge les frais nécessaire au changement du mobilier le souvenir était encore trop récent pour le tavernier.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Les autres clients se firent silencieux et observèrent la scène avec intérêt.

Lorsque Maria passa à leurs côtés pour aller servir d'autres clients, Ricardo frappa le plateau qui vola sur le sol, brisant pichets et gobelets qui s'y trouvaient. Diego et le sergent se levèrent d'un bond. Et tandis que Diego, bien que furieux mais se contenant, aida Maria à ramasser les morceaux, le sergent enguirlanda les lanciers qui riaient machiavéliques.

— Gracias, Don Diego. Mais ce serait à ce malotru de le faire.

— Ce malotru, comme vous l'appelez, ne bougera pas le petit doigt malgré les critiques du sergent. Dit Diego aidant ensuite Maria à se relever. Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il ensuite par la suite.

— Oui, encore merci.

— Mais je vous en prie… Sergent Garcia, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

— Merci, Don Diego, bonne journée à vous.

— Vous voyez que vous êtes un lâche, vous partez malgré tout. Lança Ricardo hargneux.

— Il me semble, Señor, que le lâche dans cette affaire ce soit vous en vous conduisant de la sorte. Vous faites honte à la garnison.

— Après tout quand on voit le vieillard sénile que vous avez pour père, on comprend aisément votre attitude. Intervint le second lancier diabolique.

Le sang de Diego ne fit qu'un tour et il se rapprocha brusquement de ce lancier, le faisant reculer et perdre son sourire.

— Retirez vos paroles et excusez-vous dans l'instant. Dit Diego d'une voix menaçante que le sergent ne lui connaissait pas.

Ruy, un tantinet blême reprit le dessus sur lui-même tandis que Ricardo regardait d'un nouvel œil le jeune De la Vega.

— Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez me faire regretter d'être venu à Los Angeles ? Interrogea Ruy le prenant de haut.

— Précisément. Rétorqua Diego.

— Señores du calme je vous prie. Tenta le tavernier, en vain.

— Vous être ridicule. Vous croyez m'impressionner ? Lança le lancier avant de frapper violemment Diego au visage sous les regards interloqués des clients.

— Madre de Dios. Pleura le tavernier.

L'autre lancier regardait narquoisement les réactions du jeune De la Vega qui n'avait alors rien d'un couard.

Diego, porta ses doigts à sa lèvre meurtri et revint à la charge, envoyant alors le lancier au sol, sonné, d'un direct du droit.

Quelque peu surpris par l'agressivité du jeune Don, Ricardo s'approche à son tour voulant rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Diego. Mais Diego évite les coups avec facilité et le soldat se retrouve à terre sans avoir été frappé.

— Don Diego ! L'appela le sergent tentant de le raisonner tandis que Ricardo revenait à la charge. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi furieux.

De nouveau Diego esquiva les coups, sauf le dernier, et frappa à son tour le lancier qui recula sous le choc tandis que la porte de la taverne s'ouvrait sur le magistrado et Don Alejandro tous deux assez étonnés. Diego sentit une présence derrière lui et se tourna subitement prêt à frapper mais s'arrêta net dans son élan.

— Sergent Garcia ? S'exclama-t-il surpris, reprenant pied sur son tempérament.

Derrière lui maintenant, Ricardo profita de cette erreur, et, attrapant son revolver, en frappa Diego avec la crosse. Diego s'écroula comme une masse devant les regards inquiets du Sergent et de Don Alejandro. Ricardo n'en avait pas fini avec lui et commença à le rosser de coups de pieds.

Diego, à moitié sonné et cherchant à se protéger le visage, ressentit une vive douleur dans son épaule droite. Le sergent attrapa le soldat, le saisissant fermement par derrière et le fit reculer pour éviter à Diego de se recevoir d'autres coups, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ricardo de continuer un temps. Diego roula sur le côté après avoir reçu un coup dans les côtes droites.

C'est alors que le magistrado intervint tandis que du coin de l'œil il aperçut Don Alejandro prêt à sortir son arme.

— ASSEZ ! Lança-t-il durement.

Le lancier s'arrêta brusquement, blême, tandis que le sergent le lâcha aussitôt.

Don Alejandro relâcha son arme et s'approcha à la hâte de Diego

— Diego ?

Diego, dans le flou, était pris de vertiges. Il ressentit la présence de son père à ses côtés. Lorsque le vertige cessa, il entendit de nouveau son père l'appeler, et se redressant lentement porta sa main gauche à l'arrière de sa tête douloureuse. Puis Don Alejandro l'aida à se relever.

Le premier lancier assommé revint finalement à lui, hargneux. Il chercha le jeune De la Vega du regard et le trouva près de son père. Il attrapa alors son pistolet et s'apprête à tirer lorsque :

— J'ai dit ASSEZ ! Interjeta le magistrado une deuxième fois, tandis qu'il le remarque.

La lancier s'arrêta brusquement, surpris à son tour et lâcha son arme sous les regards non moins surpris de chacun.

— Ruy, Ricardo. Je veux vous voir tout de suite dans le bureau du commandante. Don Alejandro, Don Diego, suivez-moi. Et vous Sergent Garcia, vous venez aussi. Je veux éclairer un peu cette affaire. Don Diego n'est pas homme à se brusquer à la moindre petite chose.

Bien que la douleur l'élance essentiellement à l'arrière de la tête, Diego ressent d'autres douleurs au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent du Cuartel sous les regards des curieux qui observent le cortège. Son visage légèrement tuméfié reflétait sa colère encore présente.

Bernardo, qui venait d'arriver et de finir d'atteler les chevaux se précipita à ses côtés tandis qu'il vacillait.

— Gracias, mon ami. Gracias, Padre. Dit-il sentant que son père le soutenait aussi de son côté.

— Señor Galindo aurait pu attendre que tu te fasses examiner par le Docteur Avila. Dit Don Alejandro avec reproches.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père, j'en ai vu d'autres. Et il vaut mieux battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Expliqua Diego plus calme, mais à moitié dans les vapes.

_Que tu en ais vu d'autres ne m'étonne pas, Fils, pourtant je devrais l'être._ Songe Don Alejandro.

— Tu es sage, Fils, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Diego sourit au commentaire tandis qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du commandante.

— Don Alejandro, Don Diego, asseyez-vous je vous prie. Ruy, Ricardo, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Ce jeune fauve s'est jeté sur nous. Commença Ruy.

Le sergent se racla la gorge et le magistrado comprit que ce n'était pas le début.

— Ruy. Gronda-t-il alors.

— J'ai peut-être traité le señor De la Vega de couard… Intervint Ricardo.

— Mais encore ? Demanda le magistrado devant le visage du sergent.

_Je n'aurais pas dû demander au sergent de venir._ Songe-t-il.

— Je… je… Balbutia Ricardo.

— Je vous écoute.

— Bien que traité de couard par Ricardo, Don Diego n'a pas relevé l'affront. Ricardo a alors renversé le plateau que transportait Maria, la serveuse. Don Diego a aidé Maria à ramasser les morceaux, puis a voulu partir et là, Ruy a fait une remarque très désobligeante sur le père de Don Diego. Ce dernier a demandé des excuses mais à la place de les faire, Ruy l'a prit de haut et a frappé Don Diego au visage, qui l'a ensuite assommé d'un direct du droit… Vous auriez vu ce direct, Señor Magistrado… Puis Ricardo est intervenu, voulant frapper Don Diego qui a esquivé tous les coups tel un torero… Enfin presque tous les coups. J'ai voulu arrêter Don Diego et j'ai moi-même faillit être frappé, mais il m'a reconnu à temps… C'est alors que Ricardo en a lâchement profité pour frapper Don Diego avec la crosse de son arme avant de le rosser de coup de pieds. Malgré le fait que je le faisais reculer… Puis vous êtes intervenus, avec Don Alejandro. Expliqua le sergent devant le silence de Ruy et Ricardo.

— Gracias, Sergent… Quelle a été la phrase désobligeante ? Interrogea le magistrado.

— Je… J'ai traité le père du Señor De la Vega de vieillard sénile. Admit Ruy la tête basse et en un murmure.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? Interrogea durement Don Alejandro se levant de sa chaise d'un bond.

— Don Alejandro, je vous en prie, rasseyez-vous. Ruy, j'exige des excuses immédiates aux Señores De la Vega, à commencer par Don Alejandro. Vous ferez trois jours de corvées… Ricardo… Je vous mets deux jours pour avoir participer à cette mascarade. Sergent, vous pouvez sortir, merci pour votre témoignage.

Le sergent salua et sortit alors du bureau tandis que Ruy bafouilla des excuses avant de sortir, précédé de peu par Ricardo.

Puis Don Alejandro salua le magistrado et aida son fils à se lever, mais au moment où Diego s'apprêtait à suivre son père à l'extérieur, le magistrado l'interpella.

— Don Diego, un instant je vous prie.

— Je vous rejoins dehors, Père. Dit-il à son attention.

Don Alejandro hocha la tête et sortit alors.

— J'aimerai revenir sur notre discussion de tantôt… Sont-ce ces lanciers que vous avez aperçu sur les terres des De Castillos ?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

— Non, il n'y avait uniquement que celui qui, je pense, m'a assommé. Néanmoins, il était accompagné d'un autre lancier.

_Sans doute Juan._ Songe le magistrado.

— Bien, merci, Don Diego. Dit-il alors.

Un son étouffé se fit entendre une première fois, intriguant Diego. Le son se répéta ensuite.

— Il y a quelqu'un à côté. S'exclame Diego chancelant.

— Ce n'est rien, Señor De la Vega.

Mais le gémissement se répéta, plus fort, mais toujours étouffé.

Diego se rapprocha alors, s'appuyant sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber.

— Don Diego, vous faites un pas de plus et je vous fais arrêter pour outrage à magistrat, et je rajoute coups et blessures sur soldats de sa majesté. Menaça le magistrado.

Bon gré mal gré, Diego obtempéra. Il avait déjà fait montre de trop de caractère. Il salua alors le magistrado et fit signe à Bernardo qui se plaça à ses côtés pour l'aider à avancer.

— Don Diego, vous devriez aller voir un médecin. Lui dit ensuite le magistrado plus calmement.

— C'est ce que je compte faire. Merci du conseil.

Le magistrado regarda ensuite Diego sortir et tandis qu'il arrivait aux portes du cuartel, il remarqua Ruy, arme à la main et prêt à faire feu.

_Encore ! Quel imbécile celui-là. _Peste le magistrado intérieurement.

— RUY ! RANGEZ VOTRE ARME IMMEDIATEMENT ET VENEZ ME VOIR DANS L'INSTANT. Ordonna le magistrado avec tant de voix que les De la Vega et le sergent Garcia remarquèrent le lancier.

— Don Diego, je m'excuse pour le comportement des lanciers.

— Sergent Garcia, ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, cependant, je vous remercie.

— Vous avez un visage à faire peur. Ne tardez pas à voir le docteur.

— Je ne pense pas que mon père me laisserait rentrer ainsi. Indiqua Diego.

— Tu as bien raison, Fils. Intervint Don Alejandro

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du commandante.

— Señor ?

— Pauvre imbécile, que croyez vous faire en provoquant les De la Vega ? Vous voulez vous mettre à dos toute la Californie ?

— Ce freluquet, comme vous l'avez appelé, est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît.

— Si vous le poussez à bout, quoi de plus naturel. Les De la Vega sont fiers. Je vous conseille de ne plus approcher l'un ou l'autre, ni même leur nouvelle propriété.

— Leur nouvelle propriété. Dit le lancier avalant sa salive comme s'il avait deviné.

— Tout à fait. Interdiction formelle d'aller sur les terrains des De la Vega et des De Castillos. Maintenant, rompez ! Et appelez-moi Ricardo.

— Bien, Señor.

— Et faites passer le mot à Juan.

— Ce sera fait, Señor.

Une fois dehors, Ruy alla trouver Ricardo et remarqua les De la Vega à l'entrée du cuartel, en train de discuter avec le sergent Garcia. Puis il fit passer le mot à Juan pendant que Ricardo alla trouver le magistrado, et il observa les De la Vega se diriger vers l'office du docteur Avila.

Dans le bureau, une fois que la porte fut fermée.

— Ricardo, Diego De la Vega est bien trop curieux. Il risque de compromettre la capture de Zorro.

— Voulez-vous que je…

— Non ! Ne l'éliminez surtout pas. Avoir le señor De la Vega sur le dos est un risque que je ne prendrai pas. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de le mettre à l'écart un certain temps.

Ricardo regarda par la fenêtre machinalement. Puis il sourit machiavélique, une idée en tête.

— Je m'occupe de tout, le jeune De la Vega aura bien vite d'autres chats à fouetter. Dit Ricardo diaboliquement.

Lorsque le docteur Avila ouvrit la porte de son office quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver les De la Vega.

— Buenos días, Docteur Avila. Le salua Don Alejandro.

— Buenos días, Don Alejandro. Que vous… Et bien, Diego, que vous est-il arrivé ? S'exclama le docteur en apercevant le visage de Diego.

— Une petite querelle avec deux des nouvelles recrues du magistrado.

— Entrez-vite. Dit le docteur tandis que Diego retira finalement la main de l'arrière de sa tête.

Le docteur l'aida à s'installer et demanda à Don Alejandro d'attendre dans la salle réservée à cet effet. Quant à Bernardo, il aida Diego à ôter sa chemise, à sa demande, car il ne parvenait pas à bouger le bras droit.

Bernardo remarqua contusions et hématomes au niveau des côtes droites.

— Coups de pieds, mon ami. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

— Et bien, Don Diego, j'ose espérer que vous leur avez rendu la pareille.

— Difficile de rendre les coups quand on se fait lâchement assommer par derrière avec la crosse d'une arme.

— Vous avez été frappé à la tête ?

— Oui. Je crains que la plaie ne se soit ré-ouverte. Indiqua Diego en montrant sa main rouge sang.

Le docteur Avila se précipité derrière lui et fronça les sourcils en découvrant le bandage bien teinté de rouge. Puis il approcha sa trousse et retira le bandage.

— Et bien, mon jeune ami, il faut en effet de nouveau vous refermer.

— Faites, Docteur. Grimaça Diego

Tout en lui soignant la tête, le docteur Avila continua de parler.

— Y a-t-il d'autres endroits qui vous font souffrir ?

— Oui, mais pas autant. Je ressens une douleur dans les côtes droites, et dans mon épaule. Expliqua Diego ressentant à peine ce que le docteur lui faisait.

— Je vais y jeter un œil. Là, j'ai presque fini.

Une fois que le docteur eut placé un nouveau bandage autour de sa tête, il examina l'hématome au niveau des côtes. A peine l'effleura-t-il que Diego recula, grimaçant de plus belle. Puis il passa à l'épaule.

— Pouvez-vous bouger votre bras, Don Diego ?

Devant l'immobilité du bras, le médecin fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ne puis-je le bouger ? Demanda Diego.

— Ne vous alarmez point, Don Diego.

Le docteur fit alors signe à Bernardo de maintenir fermement son maître. Ce dernier obtempéra bien que suspicieux. Puis le docteur attrapa le bras droit de Diego, et, ne rencontrant aucune résistance, lui remit en place son épaule démise. Diego étouffa la douleur qu'il ressentit alors et perdit connaissance.

Bernardo relâcha aussitôt Diego, affolé, et regarda le médecin qui ne s'inquiétait pas. Il sortit un baume de sa trousse et en enduisit l'épaule de Diego. Bernardo remarqua alors que l'épaule avait repris un aspect plus conforme. Puis le médecin plaça un bandage et s'occupa des côtes de la même façon.

Toutefois, Bernardo, inquiet, alla chercher Don Alejandro.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du docteur Avila de le voir entrer promptement dans l'office.

— Don Alejandro ? Interrogea-t-il surpris.

— Bernardo est venu me voir… Il avait l'air inquiet… Pourquoi Diego est-il…

— Je crois comprendre. J'avais demandé, en gestuel, à Bernardo de maintenir Diego fermement. Son épaule droite était démise. J'ai eu à la lui remettre en place. La douleur l'a fait perdre conscience et Bernardo a dû s'en inquiéter. Expliqua le docteur finissant de poser un troisième bandage.

— Il serait bien que Diego se repose encore un peu avant de rentrer. Je vais l'allonger et le laisser…

Mais déjà Diego reprenait ses esprits.

— Et bien, quelle endurance ! S'exclama le médecin.

— Pouvez-vous bouger votre bras maintenant ?

Diego fit un nouvel essai et y parvint.

— Mon geste est lourd, lent et douloureux.

— Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Votre épaule était démise.

_Ca n'arrange pas les affaires de Zorro._ Réalisa Diego.

— Dans combien de temps aurai-je retrouvé l'usage de mon bras ?

— En temps normal, je vous aurai dit deux à trois semaines mais au vu du temps pendant lequel vous êtes resté inconscient, je dirai une semaine tout au plus, peut-être deux, mais cela m'étonnerait. Par contre, il vous faudra garder le bras en écharpe le maximum.

— Il peut rentrer ? Demanda Don Alejandro.

— Oui, bien sur… Voici une liste d'herbes médicinales avec lesquels il devra se traiter. Je suis certain que Bernardo pourra l'aider le cas échéant. Rajouta-t-il tandis que Bernardo aidait Diego à remettre sa chemise.

— Merci pour tout, Docteur Avila.

— Soyez prudent, Don Diego. Lui dit le médecin. Oh, une dernière chose. Il serait préférable d'utiliser une voiture pour vous déplacer. Si vous n'avez pas le choix, préféré plutôt le trot au galop.

— J'y veillerai. Salua Don Alejandro tandis que Bernardo aida son ami à monter en selle.

Puis Don Alejandro s'approcha d'eux et s'installa à son tour.

— Tu as l'air ailleurs, Fils ! Verrai-je du remords dans ton regard ?

— Du remords ? Devrais-je en éprouver, Père ? En ce cas, veuillez m'excuser, mais je n'en éprouve pas.

— Ca ne te ressemble pas d'agir ainsi.

Diego ne releva pas la réaction et se perdit dans ses pensées.

— Qu'y-a-t-il, Fils ?

— Je suis inquiet pour la señorita. Admit-il tandis qu'ils passaient devant Ruy, alors caché dans un recoin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

_La señorita ? Parlerait-il de… Il faut que je les suive. Cela pourrait intéresser le señor Galindo._ Pense Ruy les regardant passer.

_J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, Fils. Tu risquerais plus que de coutumes si Zorro se montrait maintenant._ Songe Don Alejandro.

Bien plus tard à l'hacienda, Diego était monté se reposer dans sa chambre. Bernardo se trouvait à ses côtés tandis que Don Alejandro était dans son bureau, et il allait être l'heure du déjeuner.

— Et bien, Bernardo, j'ai bien peur que Zorro ne doive se faire discret quelques temps… Je suis certain que la jeune femme est enfermée dans la chambre du commandante. Le caillou vient de là, le sergent Garcia y a fait allusion, et plus tôt face au magistrado nous avons entendu un gémissement…

— Oui, je sais, Bernardo, seul Diego a entendu. Zorro ne peut pas savoir, il mettrait Diego en difficulté. C'est pour ça que Zorro doit aller trouver le magistrado, et là, mon ami, Zorro se fera capturer. Je suis certain que c'est ce qu'ils attendent du Renard. De toute manière, Zorro n'est pas en état de combattre, cela lui laisse le temps d'enquêter. Dit Diego voulant prendre un livre de sa main droite, mais le livre lui échappa, tombant sur le sol lourdement.

Bernardo regarda Diego, intrigué, tandis que celui-ci se baissait pour le ramasser. Mais de nouveau, il perdit prise sur le livre.

_Le bras en écharpe ne devrait pas m'en empêcher pourtant._ Songe Diego.

Il entreprit alors de le récupérer de sa main gauche, avec succès.

— Entrez. Dit-il alors que l'on venait de frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

— Señor, le repas est prêt.

— Gracias, Crescencia. Rétorque Diego en souriant.

Crescencia referma alors la porte de la chambre.

— Bernardo, il va falloir que je m'improvise gaucher, mon bras droit est…

Diego s'interrompit brusquement tandis qu'un cri de terreur résonna dans l'hacienda. Il sortit de sa chambre avec précipitation, suivi par Bernardo.

Dans la cour, Crescencia cria de nouveau, alarmant d'autant plus Don Alejandro qui sortit de son bureau.

Crescencia se réfugia dans les bras que Diego lui offrit tandis qu'il regardait le pourquoi du cri. Au sol gisait le corps d'un lancier poignardé dans le dos.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Don Alejandro vivement.

Diego lui indiqua le corps d'un mouvement de tête. Puis s'adressant à Bernardo en gestuel, lui demanda de faire rentrer Crescencia dans la maison. Bernardo obéit avant de revenir tandis que Don Alejandro tourna le corps pour identifier le lancier.

— Diego, ce ne serait pas un de ces lanciers avec lequel tu t'es querellé ?

— Il me semble même qu'il s'agit de celui qui a fait la remarque désobligeante et que j'ai assommé après qu'il m'ait frappé.

— Tout ça ne me dit rien de bon, Fils.

Soudain la porte de la cour s'ouvrit sur le sergent suivit d'autres lanciers, les faisant alors se relever.

— Buenas tardes, Señores. J'eusse préféré que cela soit faux. Déclara le sergent le cœur lourd. Veuillez m'excuser, Don Alejandro… Don Diego, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre du lancier Ruy Pizaro.

— De… De quoi ? S'étonna Diego tandis que le sergent lui posa alors la main sur l'épaule droite, malgré son écharpe bien visible, et le faisant grimacer.

Le sergent remarqua la grimace de Diego et retira prestement sa main.

— Venez… S'il vous plaît. Rajouta le sergent mal à l'aise.

Diego échangea un regard avec son père.

— Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener comme ça.

— Si, Don Alejandro… Don Diego, ne m'obligez pas à employer la force…

— Je vais vous suivre, Sergent. Mais sachez que vous faites une grave erreur.

— Diego ? Interrogea Don Alejandro interdit.

— Cela ne sert à rien de discuter ici, Père. Je pense que le magistrado sera ouvert à la conversation.

— Je viens avec toi.

— Señor, il est interdit de parler au prisonnier à moins que vous ne soyez complice. Intervint un lancier.

Don Alejandro recula imperceptiblement devant cette nouvelle menace.

— Cela ne se passera pas comme ça. Protesta Don Alejandro voulant sortir son arme.

Mais Bernardo l'arrêta, posant sa main sur la sienne et lui faisant non de la tête.

— Padre, por favor.

Après un autre échange silencieux, Don Alejandro soupira et s'écarta davantage, relâchant son arme.

— Gracias, Don Alejandro. Le remercia le sergent, confus.

— Lancier Cortès, Caporal Reyes, récupérez le corps du lancier Pizaro.

_Il a dit lancier Cortès._ Se répéta Don Alejandro.

Les deux soldats obéirent tandis que le sergent fit monter Diego dans la charrette.

— Et bien, Sergent, me voilà embarqué dans une bien drôle d'histoire. J'aurai de quoi raconter plus tard. Dit Diego ironique.

— S'il vous plaît, Don Diego, n'en rajoutez pas ! Implora le sergent d'autant plus mal à l'aise tandis que le corps était chargé à côté de Diego.

Don Alejandro, Bernardo, Crescencia qui venait de ressortir, et d'autres serviteurs les regardèrent partir, incrédules, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Don Diego était bien incapable de frapper quelqu'un avec une arme, surtout de façon si déloyal et d'autant plus avec sa blessure récente.

— Sellez mon cheval, je pars sur le champ. Ordonna Don Alejandro.

Bernardo hésita, puis il gagne les écuries où il prépara un autre cheval. Et tandis que Don Alejandro arrivait à son tour aux écuries après avoir donné quelques ordres, il eut la surprise de trouver Bernardo, en selle, qui l'attendait.

— Je t'aurai bien dit que c'était inutile que tu viennes, mon bon Bernardo, mais comme tu ne m'entendrais pas et que je n'arriverai pas à me faire comprendre autrement, ce n'est donc pas grave. Songea Don Alejandro de vive voix, faisant sourire Bernardo une fois que Don Alejandro eut le dos tourné.

Puis ils se lancèrent à la suite des lanciers tout en maintenant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

A Los Angeles, les passants furent surpris de voir Don Diego transporté dans la charrette attribuée aux prisonniers… Certes, il n'était pas attaché comme n'importe quel prisonnier, mais… Chacun l'observa avec étonnement. Le cortège s'arrêta dans l'enceinte du cuartel où Diego fut invité à descendre de charrette tandis que Don Alejandro et Bernardo attachaient leurs chevaux sur la place, face à la taverne.

Parmi les passants se trouvait le docteur Avila, qui, remarquant Don Alejandro arriver, s'était rapproché de lui.

— Don Alejandro, que se passe-t-il ?

— Et bien mon ami, les lanciers ont arrêté Diego pour le meurtre de l'un des leurs.

— Le meurtre ? Mais Diego est bien incapable de pareille atrocité.

— C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je vais plaider sa cause auprès du señor Galindo.

— Puis-je… Commença le docteur.

— Señor Avila ! Appela le lancier Figueroa.

— Je crains que vous ne puissiez venir.

— Sans doute le lancier a-t-il besoin de moi pour certifier la mort de cet autre lancier.

— Faites votre devoir, mon ami. Je ne voudrais pas vous attirer des ennuis. Lui dit Don Alejandro remarquant un autre lancier sortir de l'office du magistrado, puis s'arrêter pour parler au garde en faction au bas des escaliers.

_Bizarre !_ Songe Don Alejandro.

A la caserne, Diego fut enfermé dans une des multiples cellules.

— Quand pourrais-je voir le magistrado ? Questionna-t-il à son geôlier qui n'était autre que le lancier Juan Cortès le sergent s'étant dirigé, dépité, vers le bureau du commandante pour rédiger son rapport

— Le magistrado est en déplacement. Rétorqua le lancier verrouillant la cellule et souriant narquoisement.

Sur la place, alors que Don Alejandro se dirigeait vers l'office du magistrado, il croisa l'autre lancier et le reconnut aisément. C'était celui qui avait roué de coups Diego. Le lancier bouscula le don en continuant son chemin, et bien que ce dernier aurait voulu lui faire une remarque, Bernardo l'arrêta d'un non énergique de sa tête. Don Alejandro soupira et remercia Bernardo, lui tapotant l'épaule. Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Mais en arrivant à l'office du magistrado, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver porte close. Don Alejandro tenta d'ouvrir la porte à plusieurs reprises, rien n'y fit, elle demeura fermée.

— Où puis-je trouver Señor Galindo ? Demanda Don Alejandro au garde en faction après qu'il soit descendu.

— Il avait une affaire urgente à régler à Monterey. Il ne reviendra que d'ici quelques jours.

— Comment ça ? S'étonna Don Alejandro. Qui est le référent en ce cas ?

— Il n'y a pas de référent. Les problèmes particuliers vont devoir attendre.

Don Alejandro serra les poings de rage et s'en retourna vers la caserne, toujours accompagné par Bernardo. Mais sitôt devant les portes de- celle-ci, sitôt les gardes en faction le stoppèrent.

— Halte, Señor !

— Que signifie tout cela ? Interrogea Don Alejandro

— Par ordre du magistrado, nulle personne extérieure à la caserne n'est autorisée à entrer.

— Ne puis-je donc aller trouver mon fils ? Interrogea Don Alejandro perplexe et durement.

— Je ne…

— Ecartez-vous, lancier Juan. Lui ordonna le sergent.

Le lancier obéit en grommelant.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Don Alejandro ? Demanda le sergent.

— Puis-je parler à Diego ?

Le sergent se gratta la tête, cherchant la réponse appropriée.

— Je crains que le moment soit mal choisi. Soutint le sergent.

— Parce qu'il y a des moments pour ça ? Interrogea Don Alejandro furieux.

— Don Alejandro, por favor ! Comprenez que je ne suis pas responsable, et les ordres du magistrado valent ceux d'un commandante.

— Mais n'êtes vous pas le commandant suppléant ? Affirma Don Alejandro.

— Si fait, Don Alejandro… Le sergent s'arrêta de parler, réfléchissant aux propos du vieil hidalgo.

— Gardes ! Laissez passer Don Alejandro. Ordre de votre commandante. Ordonna le sergent avec sérieux, faisant sourire le señor De la Vega.

Bon gré mal gré, les lanciers s'écartèrent et le sergent escorta Don Alejandro jusqu'à la cellule où se trouvait Diego, puis s'écarta pour les laisser parler entre eux.

— Père ?

— Diego, pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à t'expliquer à l'hacienda ?

— Notre cher Garcia est tant obnubilé par le respect des ordres qu'il aurait été incapable de démêler le vrai du faux. Le magistrado reste quand même plus ouvert à la conversation.

— Le magistrado viendrait de partir précipitamment pour Monterey… Une affaire urgente à régler. Rajouta-t-il devant la mine interrogative de son fils.

— J'ai l'impression que cela doit faire ses affaires.

— T'a-t-on interrogé ?

— Non.

— Et le sergent ?

— Le sergent est déjà mal à l'aise de m'avoir enfermé, alors m'interroger… Sourit Diego malgré tout.

— Quelque chose me dit qu'il a reçu des ordres lui aussi.

— Je me retrouve donc enfermé pour un temps indéterminé, cela n'arrange pas mes affaires. Soupira Diego.

— Tes affaires ? Demanda Don Alejandro avec intérêt.

_Oups !_ Réalisa Diego.

— Oui… J'étudie une nouvelle composition musicale. Expliqua Diego.

Don Alejandro sourit au commentaire, son fils oubliait une chose primordiale.

— Diego… Comment comptes-tu jouer de la guitare avec ton bras ?

— Oh… Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller avec… Si vraiment ça ne fonctionnait pas… Et bien je l'aurai testé au piano à une main. La composition est assez simple, il n'est nul besoin d'être virtuose.

— Tu as donc réponse à tout, Fils ?

— Je n'ai pourtant pas de réponse quant au meurtre de ce lancier. Soupire Diego.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, Fils, je trouverai un moyen de te faire sortir de là… Nul doute que notre ami Zorro volera à ton secours.

— Peut-être avez-vous raison. Sourit Diego amusé.

— Courage, Fils. Dit-il avant de s'éloigner de la cellule et de retourner près du sergent.

Bernardo tourna la tête entre les deux hommes et s'approcha finalement de Diego où il dessina un Z discret. Diego lui fit non de la tête, intriguant Bernardo.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bernardo, nous allons trouver une autre solution. Retournes près de mon père et veilles bien sur lui. Lui murmura Diego avant de s'éloigner des barreaux et d'aller s'asseoir sur la planche qui servait aussi de lit, d'un air pensif et cachant mal un rictus douloureux.

Bernardo le remarqua et s'en inquiéta. Mais ne parvenant pas à attirer son attention, il décida d'aller trouver Don Alejandro alors en grande discussion avec le sergent.

— Comme je vous le dis, Don Alejandro. Le sergent s'arrêta remarquant Bernardo s'agiter.

— Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? Interroge Don Alejandro.

Bernardo tourna la tête vers la cellule et fit signe aux deux hommes d'approcher. Ce faisant, il s'arrêta net en apercevant le magistrado à la fenêtre de son office et fit signe à Don Alejandro de tourner la tête. Voyant que ce dernier ne comprenait pas, il le fit pivoter brusquement.

— Bernardo ! S'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire une autre remarque à Bernardo, don Alejandro réalisa que c'était inutile puisqu'il n'aurait rien entendu. Puis il se rendit compte du pourquoi de son action. Lorsqu'il aperçut, à son tour, le magistrado à sa fenêtre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_Ah oui ! Il est donc parti pour Monterey…_ Fulmina-t-il intérieurement.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf, Don Alejandro retraversa la place, suivit par Bernardo et alla frapper à la porte du magistrado.

A l'intérieur, le señor Galindo soupira. Il avait bien vu Don Alejandro approcher, escorté par le serviteur, et savait qu'il avait été découvert. Ce ne fut donc que tout naturellement que lorsque le señor De la Vega frappa à la porte qu'il répondit :

— Entrez.

Don Alejandro ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et entra dans le bureau promptement, suivi de Bernardo.

— Señor De la Vega ! _Quelle surprise._ Quel bon vent vous amène ? Demanda le magistrado innocemment.

— Un lancier est venu vous voir, un autre m'informe que vous êtes parti pour Monterey, et vous avez le toupet de me demander quel bon vent m'amène ! Déclara Don Alejandro abruptement.

_Ricardo n'a pas été très discret…_

— Oui, bien sur… La diligence est partie plus tôt que prévu. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez venu me voir si vite.

— Et que croyez-vous donc ? Que je vais laisser mon fils croupir en cellule pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ? Diego n'a même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer. Il est bien incapable d'avoir agi de la sorte.

— Pourtant un témoin affirme que votre fils, Diego, a poignardé le lancier Pizaro. Il avait une raison de lui en vouloir du reste.

— Un témoin ? Quel témoin ? _Combien l'avez-vous payé ?_ Tut-il.

— Ce témoin préfère garder l'anonymat.

_Cela vous arrange._ Songe Don Alejandro.

— Diego est innocent. Il a passé tout son temps dans sa chambre depuis que nous sommes rentrés du pueblo. Le médecin lui a prescrit du repos.

— Il est vrai que votre fils a été mêlé à une altercation, qui plus est avec la victime. Souligna le magistrado.

— Qui vous dit que cela ne fait pas les affaires d'un témoin de la scène ?

— Don Alejandro, prétendriez-vous que le témoin parjure ?

— Oui ! Je certifie que Diego n'a rien pu faire… Il n'est pas homme à agir si déloyalement. De plus…

Un toc-toc-toc arrêta Don Alejandro.

— Vous permettez ? Demanda le magistrado hautain.

— Vous êtes dans votre office que je sache. Rétorque Don Alejandro d'un ton moqueur.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

_Certes !_ Songea le magistrado, faisant suite à la remarque de Don Alejandro.

— Entrez ! Dit-il alors.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le docteur Avila.

— Ah, Docteur Avila.

— Je viens vous annoncer que le lancier est bel et bien mort. Qui plus est, je puis affirmer qu'il a été frappé par un droitier.

— Votre fils est droitier, Don Alejandro. Dit le magistrado sautant sur l'occasion.

— Oui mais…

— Puis-je me permettre, Señor Magistrado… J'ai soigné Diego tantôt…Un de vos lanciers lui a ouvert une plaie à la tête, sans doute cassé des côtes, et démise son épaule droite. Il est actuellement incapable de saisir quoi que ce soit de sa main droite de façon correcte. De plus je lui ai mis son bras droit en écharpe. Sa force est égale à celle d'un enfant de trois ans. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir un poignard assez fermement pour infliger une telle blessure. S'il en avait tenu un, il aurait à peine fait une estafilade.

Le magistrado demeura silencieux devant ce nouveau témoignage.

— Vous dites qu'il est incapable de tenir la moindre chose de sa main droite…

Pendant ce temps à la caserne, Diego tournait en rond dans la cellule depuis le départ de son père.

Lorsque le sergent repassa devant lui pour la énième fois.

— Sergent Garcia, Sergent Garcia. Appela-t-il.

— Si, Don Diego ?

— Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester enfermé ? Demanda-t-il durement.

— Je ne saurai vous dire, Don Diego. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Zorro viendra vous délivrer. Sourit le sergent.

— Zorro ?... Je voudrais bien voir ça ! S'exclama Diego frappant les barreaux de la paume de sa main gauche avec frustration.

— Don Diego…Qu'avez-vous à l'épaule ? Cela fait-il suite à votre altercation ?

— Tout à fait, Sergent. Soupira Diego. Le lancier qui m'a noyé de coups de pied m'a démis l'épaule.

— Ca a l'air embêtant.

— Ca l'était en effet… Je ne pouvais plus bouger le bras, maintenant c'est douloureux et n'importe quel mouvement est très difficile. Le docteur Avila m'a soigné, mais il reste un inconvénient majeur… Je ne peux rien saisir de ma main droite, et je dois garder mon bras ainsi une bonne semaine.

— Don Diego, si vous ne pouvez rien saisir en ce cas vous êtes innocent. Vous n'avez pas pu frapper le lancier.

— Ha, enfin vous comprenez !

— Pourtant un témoin m'a affirmé le contraire devant le magistrado.

— Un témoin ?

— Si, Don Diego… Je ne peux pas vous libérer, j'en ai peur.

— Quel témoin ? Comment aurai-je pu faire en ce cas ? S'emporta Diego.

— Don Diego, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Tenta le sergent mal à l'aise.

— Me calmer, dites-vous ? Comment réagiriez-vous à ma place ? Dit Diego abruptement. Vous pensez tous que Zorro est toujours là pour tout le monde, moi je n'y crois pas vraiment.

— Voyons, Don Diego, pas plus tard qu'hier soir il était là.

— Et vous pensez qu'il reviendra ce soir ? Vous croyez que c'est un jeu pour lui ? Qui vous dit que rien ne le retient ailleurs ? Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas de problèmes de santé ? Vous oubliez que c'est un homme avant tout. Dit Diego avec véhémence.

— Mais, Don Diego, vous vous faites des idées… Zorro viendra, vous verrez. Sourit le sergent.

— Sergent, je n'ai que faire d'entendre de telles sornettes. Fulmine Diego frappant de nouveau les barreaux du plat de sa main gauche. Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant, puisque je ne puis sortir de cette cellule. Dit-il en s'éloignant des barreaux pour réfréner sa colère.

Après tout le pauvre sergent n'y était pour rien. Le sergent regarda son ami avec peine et soupira. Et tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour pour retourner dans ses quartiers, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le magistrado, le docteur Avila et Don Alejandro.

_Diego, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. La colère est mauvaise conseillère, Fils._ Songe Don Alejandro.

Il est vrai que la voix de Diego avait quelque peu porté, du moins à l'intérieur de la caserne…

— Señor Magistrado ? Je vous croyais dans la diligence pour Monterey ? S'exclama le sergent faisant alors relever la tête à Diego qui venait de s'asseoir pensif, il venait d'en dire un peu trop à son goût.

— Sergent Garcia, vous pouvez libérer Don Diego.

— Vrai, Señor ? Parce que vous aviez insisté pour qu'il…

— J'ai dit libérez-le, Sergent. Le señor De la Vega peut aller librement, mais je n'enlève pas la charge qui pèse sur lui. Il reste coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Les lanciers Ricardo Perez et Juan Cortès enquêteront en détail sur le pourquoi du comment. Insista le magistrado.

— Si vous le dites, Señor Magistrado. Don Diego, vous avez entendu ? Vous êtes libre. Dit le sergent avec le sourire.

— Libre ? Jusqu'à quand ? Rétorqua Diego avec amertume.

— Allons, vous verrez, vous serez innocenté par les lanciers.

_Je ne le pense pas mon ami. _Pense Diego.

_Alors là, je voudrais bien voir ça. Ces deux lanciers travaillent pour le señor Galindo, j'en suis certain ou je ne suis plus un De la Vega._ Songe Don Alejandro devant la candeur du sergent.

Diego ne releva pas l'opinion du sergent et se renfrogna davantage, demeurant assis jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cellule soit grande ouverte.

— Don Diego ? Interrogea le docteur Avila devant son immobilité.

Lentement, Diego se releva avec incertitude et se rapprocha lourdement pour sortir.

— Don Diego, ça ne va pas ? Interrogea le médecin tandis que Bernardo pensa à entrer dans la cellule pour l'aider.

— Un vertige… Ca va passer.

— Je croyais que vous n'en aviez plus !

— Depuis l'altercation de ce matin ça n'arrête pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de me reposer correctement, de plus je n'ai rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner.

— Il est vrai que nous nous apprêtions à passer à table lorsque le sergent est arrivé. Renchérit Don Alejandro.

— J'en suis navré, Don Alejandro, Don Diego. S'excusa le sergent retirant son chapeau. Je sais qu'un bon repas est toujours agréable. Renchérit-il en souriant.

— En ce cas raccompagnez-nous, vous êtes le bienvenu. Déclara Diego souriant.

— Vrai ? Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire marcher ?

— Sans rancune, Sergent Garcia. Soutint Diego.

— Et bien, ce ne sera pas de refus, gracias. Répondit le sergent enchanté.

Don Alejandro et Don Diego s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

— Docteur Avila, merci de votre témoignage. Lui dit Don Alejandro.

Toutefois le magistrado n'en avait pas réellement terminé avec Diego.

— Señores, une minute je vous prie. Dit-il abruptement tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la caserne.

Don Alejandro, le docteur Avila et le sergent se retournèrent alors.

— Don Diego De la Vega, je vous mets à l'épreuve avant que vous ne partiez. Dit le magistrado tandis que Diego se retourna à son tour, de façon assez raide.

— Qu'y a-t-il à votre service, Señor Magistrado ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Le magistrado s'avança vers eux et saisit le poignard du garde en faction. Arrivé près de Diego, il le lui tendit.

— Prenez-le, je vous prie.

Diego sourit intérieurement et fit ce que le magistrado lui avait demandé. Il attrapa le poignard de sa main gauche et dit :

— Et bien, c'est un beau poignard, Señor Galindo, je n'avais pas conscience que les lanciers avaient un si bon équipement.

Le magistrado réprima sa colère et perdit contenance devant cette remarque insolente. CE fut avec frustration qu'il demanda à Diego :

— Non, avec votre main droite, Señor.

— Allez-y, Don Diego. Affirma le docteur.

Dubitatif, Diego ôta son bras de l'écharpe et attrapa le poignard de manière assez gauche. Mais sitôt dans sa main, son bras se baissa.

— Tendez votre bras je vous prie. Lui demanda le magistrado.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Avec difficulté et douleur visible sur son visage, Diego exécuta l'ordre. Mais sitôt à la verticale et le bras finalement tendu, il relâcha tout et sa main gauche attrapa son épaule droite en grimaçant tandis que le poignard tomba à terre.

Le magistrado dû accepter ce fait, Don Diego De la Vega était incapable, effectivement, de tenir quoi que ce soit.

— Diego ? Interrogea Don Alejandro.

— Ca va aller, Père. Dit-il comme à bout de souffle.

— Vous pouvez partir. Gracias, Señores. Dit le magistrado avec amertume.

Le sergent alla prendre son cheval tandis que sans un seul salut de plus les trois hommes sortirent de la caserne au moment où Bernardo revenait avec une voiture.

— Et bien, je ne pensais pas que Bernardo avait saisi ce que je lui avais demandé. Fit remarquer Don Alejandro faisant sourire Diego.

— Don Diego, reposez-vous et ne faites pas travailler votre épaule trop vite. J'espère que vous vous débrouillez de la main gauche.

— Difficilement, hélas. Mentit Diego avec grand sérieux.

Puis le Docteur Avila les salua et retourna à son bureau. Diego alla s'installer dans la voiture tandis que Don Alejandro récupéra sa monture et que le sergent arrivait.

Chemin faisant vers l'hacienda, le sergent osa une pensée peu… militaire…

— Vous savez, Don Diego, je doute que les lanciers Cortès et Perez puissent aboutir en votre faveur. Dit-il se plaçant à côté de la voiture.

— Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Demanda Diego intrigué.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du sergent de parler ainsi d'autres personnes.

— Je ne sais pas trop, mais ces lanciers ne sont pas… nets. Ils donnent l'impression de jouer un double jeu. Bien que cela puisse paraître bizarre, le seul qui pourrait réellement vous aider n'est autre que Zo…

— Sergent, je vous ai déjà dit mon opinion à ce sujet. L'interrompit Diego intriguant Don Alejandro.

— Puis-je en savoir davantage ? Interrogea ce dernier qui voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il fit alors soupirer Diego

Bernardo de son côté était partagé entre rire et perplexité. Surtout ne pas réagir comme il l'avait alors fait devant Isabella.

— Et bien voilà, Don Alejandro… A mon humble avis la seule personne qui puisse aider Don Diego n'est autre que Zorro. Expliqua le sergent se rapprochant de Don Alejandro.

— Le hors la loi Zorro? S'étonne Don Alejandro jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son fils.

_Si le sergent savait… J'ai bien peur que Zorro ne soit pas en état d'agir, lui non plus. _Don Alejandro pensa silencieusement.

— Oui le hors la loi ! Vous connaissez un autre Zorro? Demanda le sergent… Peu importe. Le fait est que si Don Diego était resté enfermé, Dieu merci il ne l'est pas, je suis certain qu'il serait venu le délivrer.

— C'est une possibilité, Sergent. Mais pourquoi ce serait-il intéressé au cas de Diego plus qu'à celui du vagabond ? Demanda Don Alejandro.

Le sergent se retourna, vérifiant que personne ne suivait.

— Vous savez, Don Alejandro, la señorita est un appât pour attraper Zorro. C'est ce que le magistrado a laissé entendre à sa garde personnelle.

— Sa garde personnelle ? Demanda Don Alejandro.

— Oui, les trois… Enfin les deux nouveaux lanciers. Eclaircit Diego d'une voix lasse.

— Oh… Comment le sais-tu, Diego ? Interrogea Don Alejandro.

Sans réponse de sa part, Don Alejandro s'arrêta, arrêtant par la même occasion le sergent et Bernardo qui dirigeait la voiture.

Puis il se tourna vers son fils et remarqua que ce dernier semblait dormir.

— Diego ? Appela-t-il.

Sans réaction, Don Alejandro descendit de sa monture et se rapprocha de son fils.

— Diego. Répéta-t-il en lui tapotant les joues.

Ce dernier marmonna de manière incompréhensible.

A moitié rassuré, Don Alejandro remonta à cheval.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda le sergent.

— Diego s'est endormi. Expliqua Don Alejandro. Il serait préférable de continuer notre discussion à l'hacienda.

…

Bien plus tard, après le repas, Don Alejandro salua le sergent tandis qu'il retournait vers Los Angeles. Il alla ensuite trouver son fils qui s'était retiré dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra, il le trouva allongé et semblait agité. Il s'approcha de lui et porta sa main à son front. Diego ouvrit les yeux à ce contact soudain.

— Père ? Murmura-t-il le devinant.

— Tu es fiévreux, Diego. Souffla Don Alejandro retirant sa main.

— Bernardo s'en occupe. Grimaça Diego.

— Tu as agi de façon trop impétueuse ce matin Diego. Si le sergent n'avait pas été témoin, Dieu seul sait comment cela aurait pu finir.

— J'en suis le premier responsable, Pè…

— Non ! L'arrêta-t-il abruptement. Ces lanciers sont responsables, pas toi… Je suis certain que le renard leur aurait donné une bonne leçon, lui aussi. Rajouta Don Alejandro avec ironie.

— C'est probable, Père. Et Zorro s'en serait mieux sorti. Mais pour ma part j'aurai vu ça comme un affront supplémentaire. Un étranger interférant avec ma vie privée…

Don Alejandro sourit au commentaire.

— Il l'a bien fait avec moi !

— Vous étiez en danger de mort, si ma… mémoire ne me fait pas… défaut. Rétorqua Diego de manière entrecoupée.

_Un point pour toi, Fils._

— Reposes-toi maintenant. Dit Don Alejandro avant d'aller tirer les rideaux.

— Merci. Murmura Diego si doucement que son père cru l'avoir imaginé.

Au moment où Don Alejandro sortait, il manqua renverser Bernardo qui portait alors un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une étrange mixture, une bassine d'eau et un linge propre. Don Alejandro garda la porte ouverte à Bernardo qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Geste qui fut répété par Don Alejandro avant qu'il ne sorte.

Une fois seul avec Diego, Bernardo lui fit ingurgiter la mixture. Bien que peu ragoûtante, Diego n'opposa aucune résistance.

— Merci, Bernardo… Pourvu que cette fièvre ne dure pas… Zorro a une double mission maintenant. Sauver la señorita et découvrir pourquoi… l'on cherche à nuire à Don Diego… Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi, … mais quelque chose me dit que c'est… lié aux gémissements que nous avons entendu.

Bernardo signa plusieurs mots à Diego.

— Va plus doucement, Bernardo, j'ai du mal à te suivre.

Bernardo recommença alors plus lentement.

— Je sais, Bernardo. Zorro n'est pas en état de combattre… Néanmoins je trouve que Diego… fait un bon gaucher… J'ai besoin de repos. Murmura-t-il tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent.

Bernardo soupira et continua de prendre soin de lui durant tout l'après-midi.

Bien que calme chez les De la Vega, l'après-midi fut assez agitée dans le bureau du magistrado.

— Entrez ! Dit-il abruptement.

Le magistrado ne s'était toujours pas remis de cet échec partiel, et se trouvait de très mauvaise humeur.

— Señor. Salua le señor Cortès en entrant.

— Señor Cortès. Répliqua le magistrado sèchement.

— Vous me semblez… irrité, si je puis me permettre.

— Vous n'êtes donc point au courant ? Interrogea le magistrado.

— A quel sujet ?

Le magistrado lui expliqua alors la situation concernant Diego De la Vega.

— Oh… Je vois… Je crains de ne tomber au plus mauvais moment alors. Cependant, j'ai là un message de l'Aigle.

— Un message de… Quel est-il ?

— Il a appris que sa dernière demande avait été mal interprétée et exige désormais la mort de l'héritière.

— J'ai besoin d'elle vivante pour parvenir à mes fins. S'offusqua le magistrado.

— Vous oseriez refuser un ordre de l'Aigle ? En ce cas, sachez que ceci risquerait de vous être attribué. Déclara le señor Cortès en sortant une plume ciselée de sous sa veste.

Le message codée était claire… La mort allait frapper !

— Un courrier à son intention est parti ce matin… Il y a eu des changements, même si elle meurt, les terres et l'hacienda nous seront inaccessibles. Je dois essayer de la convaincre de me les céder. C'est pourquoi je vous demande deux jours supplémentaires avant d'agir. Expliqua le magistrado.

Bien que craintif de l'humeur du magistrado, le señor Cortès craignait l'Aigle par-dessus tout.

— Deux jours, pas un de plus. Je donnerai mes consignes à Juan en temps voulu.

— Faites comme bon vous semble mais ne me mêlez pas plus à cette histoire. Toutefois, je vous conseille d'agir de nuit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de quiconque.

— Je suivrai ce conseil, señor Galindo.

Le soir venu, aucun changement n'était à signaler concernant Diego.

Le premier jour supplémentaire pour le magistrado ne fit pas avancer son problème. Zorro n'était pas venu la veille, et la señorita s'obstinait à refuser tout contact avec lui. Le sergent s'était même proposé pour aller lui parler, mais le magistrado refusa catégoriquement. Il était hors de question que le sergent sache qui elle était. Il en aurait fait toute une montagne.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

La journée passa et le surlendemain arriva. Diego se réveilla finalement, une douleur persistante dans son épaule lui rappela certains faits. Il grimaça en se redressant et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Son équilibre était bon. Lorsqu'il aperçut son visage, il se réprimanda.

— Diego, Diego… Ne tourne plus le dos à ton adversaire principal.

Il parvint à se changer et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Bien plus tard, il vit entrer Bernardo en toute hâte. Ce dernier, l'apercevant, s'arrêta brusquement et retrouva le sourire.

— Et bien, Bernardo, quelle hâte de si bon matin.

Bernardo lui expliqua qu'il l'avait cherché dans toute la maison sans le trouver.

— Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Lui reprocha Diego le faisant marcher.

Boudeur devant cette remarque, Bernardo se mit ensuite à rire et lui demanda comment il se portait.

— Je me porte bien, merci. Je ressens quelques douleurs, mais je me trouve reposé.

Bernardo s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front qu'il trouve encore un peu chaud.

— Je vais bien, Bernardo.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui rappela qu'il venait de traverser une bonne journée et demi alité, à cause de la fièvre.

— Tu dis que je suis resté alité depuis notre retour de Los Angeles avant-hier ! S'étonna Diego.

Bernardo opina du chef.

— Sais-tu où est mon père ?

Bernardo lui expliqua qu'il était parti ce matin à Los Angeles. Il avait une course à faire.

— Bien. J'espère que tout va bien pour la señorita.

Lorsque Don Alejandro revint, Diego était toujours à la bibliothèque.

— Diego ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement en le voyant. Comment vas-tu, Fils ?

— Reposé. Admit-il. Mais confus. Bernardo m'a expliqué que j'aurai dormi depuis avant-hier.

— C'est exact, Flls. Tu as eu un épisode fiévreux.

— Du nouveau à Los Angeles ? Demanda Diego.

Don Alejandro regarda son fils intrigué. Comment savait-il. Diego décela l'interrogation de son père et le devançant, lui expliqua que Bernardo l'avait vu partir.

— J'ai croisé le sergent qui semblait bien fatigué. Nous avons discuté un peu et j'ai appris que tout comme la veille, ils avaient attendu Zorro toute la nuit, mais ce dernier ne s'est pas montré. Il était très déçu de ton absence…

Diego leva les sourcils avec étonnement.

— Excuse-moi ! Nous avons aussi parlé de toi. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas pu lui en apporter beaucoup car tu étais encore fiévreux avant que je ne parte, et tu dormais toujours. Rajouta Don Alejandro amusé par la mine interrogative de son fils.

— Père, avec votre permission, j'irai voir Padre Felipe cet après-midi.

— Tu n'es pas en état.

— J'irai en voiture, Père, Bernardo me conduira.

— Soit, si cela te permets d'être en paix avec toi-même.

— Gracias.

…

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsque le Padre vit arriver Diego, accompagné de Bernardo. D'abord tout sourire, son visage fit place à l'inquiétude en le découvrant le bras droit en écharpe et le visage encore un peu meurtri. Néanmoins, il l'accueillit comme à l'accoutumée.

— Diego, mon enfant ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Buenas tardes, Padre. Je vais bien merci.

— Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda le Padre.

— C'est en parti cela qui m'amène.

— Aurais-tu besoin de te confesser ?

— Non. Mais de parler simplement.

— Viens à l'intérieur, Diego, nous serons bien plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Peu après, le Padre regarda Diego d'un œil nouveau. Du moins d'un ancien regard qui se réveillait alors, comme s'il avait retrouvé le 'Diego' qu'il connaissait avant son départ pour l'Espagne. Pourtant le visage de Diego reflétait aussi sa honte qu'il éprouvait alors.

— Diego, mon enfant. Tu ne dois pas te sentir honteux des tes actions. Ces hommes ont agi de façon malveillante. Tu as suivi ton cœur, même si celui-ci a réagit ardemment. Et Dieu t'a puni en retour.

— Sans vouloir vous offenser, Padre, je trouve que Dieu a été un peu trop prompt à me punir.

Le Padre sourit au commentaire.

— Et tu dis par que par la suite le lancier que tu as assommé a été retrouvé mort dans votre propriété.

— Précisément, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je pense que c'est un coup monté.

— Tu as sans doute raison, Diego. Mais si tu connais, ou penses connaître le responsable de ce complot, reste maître de toi. Il tombera tôt ou tard et tu seras blanchi. Il est vrai qu'il serait difficile de croire que tu es un meurtrier. _Un hors la loi peut-être, mais pas aux yeux de tous._ Se garda de rajouter le padre.

— J'ai le sentiment que vous voulez rajouter autre chose.

_Ton intuition est aiguisée, Diego._

— Je pensais que Zorro pourrait peut-être apporter la solution.

— Vous aussi, Padre? … Le Sergent Garcia m'a fait la même réflexion… J'admets que je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, et je le lui ai fait comprendre de façon un peu trop… abrupte. Après tout Zorro n'est pas invincible.

— Tout comme toi, Diego. Répliqua Padre Felipe souriant.

— En effet, Padre. Admit Diego.

— Diego, Zorro n'est peut-être pas invincible, mais mon cœur me dit qu'il résoudra ton problème… A l'avenir, Diego, restes maître de toi, la colère n'est pas bonne conseillère. Elle peut se retourner contre toi et te jouer un mauvais tour de manière très déloyale et vicieuse.

— Je l'ai appris, Padre. Aussi ferais-je attention lors de mes prochaines conversations. Parler avec vous m'a été d'un grand réconfort.

— Tu pars déjà ?

— J'ai l'impression que la fièvre me guette, aussi serait-il préférable que je rentre me reposer.

— Tu ne veux pas rester ici ?

— Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, et mon père va finir par s'inquièter.

— Bien, Diego. Si jamais tu souhaites venir parler plus longuement…

— Vous serez toujours là. Compléta Diego. Gracias, Padre. Rajouta-t-il ensuite.

— Je t'en prie mon enfant. Rentre bien et salue ton père de ma part.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Dit Diego souriant et prenant son temps pour se relever puis pour avancer.

Cependant, le padre le raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de la mission, le soutenant, tandis que Bernardo, qui attendait à la voiture, descendit pour aller l'aider à son tour.

Diego remercia de nouveau le Padre, en s'installant dans la voiture, puis fit signe à Bernardo de partir.

…

Le retour à l'hacienda se fit sans encombre, cependant, Don Alejandro alors à l'extérieur, s'inquiéta de voir son fils les yeux fermés et s'approcha de la voiture une fois qu'elle fut arrêtée.

— Diego ? Interrogea-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix de son père. Le vieux don soupira intérieurement.

— Père ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oui, et toi, Fils ? Tu dormais ?

— Oui, je me reposais un peu. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiéter. Expliqua Diego en descendant de voiture, ayant noté l'inquiétude dans la voix de son père.

Puis Diego fit signe à Bernardo de s'occuper de la voiture et des chevaux avant de rejoindre l'hacienda, accompagné par son père.

— A propos, Père, vous avez les salutations du Padre Felipe.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Il va bien. Nous avons discuté un peu des derniers événements, et force est de constater qu'il partage l'avis du Sergent Garcia.

— A savoir ? Interrogea Don Alejandro cachant un sourire malicieux car se doutant de la réponse.

— A savoir que Zorro pourrait résoudre mon problème. Soupira Diego.

— Tu sais, Diego, je dois admettre qu'ils n'ont pas tort.

— Ha ! Vous aussi, Père ! S'exclama Diego s'arrêtant de marcher.

— Voyons, Diego, n'en sois pas si surpris.

— Vous croyez peut-être que je vais rester les bras croisés à attendre que le Renard sorte de sa tanière.

_Ha, ça mon fils._

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre, Fils. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi, tu ne peux pas enquêter ouvertement puisque tu es aussi, excuse-moi du terme, le suspect principal. Tu perdrais toute crédibilité auprès du magistrado. Expliqua Don Alejandro en attrapant son fils du côté gauche pour l'entraîner de nouveau à ses côtés.

— C'est vrai. Soupira Diego._ Je doute cependant qu'un hors la loi ai plus de crédibilité._

— Merci de m'avoir éclairci. Rajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

— Allons, Diego, un père est toujours là pour son enfant quoiqu'il fasse de sa vie. Dit Don Alejandro énigmatique tandis qu'ils arrivaient au salon.

— Que voulez vous dire par là, Père ?

— Et bien que tout parent se soucie de ses enfants même lorsqu'ils sont adultes, tout simplement.

— Je dois être encore fatigué. Si vous permettez, je vais aller me reposer jusqu'au dîner.

— Mais bien sûr, Diego.

_Pas de folie je t'en conjure. Tu n'es toujours pas en état._

— Vous paraissez soucieux, Père.

— C'est ta santé qui me préoccupe… Tu enchaînes les mauvais coups en ce moment.

— Vous faites de l'esprit, Père.

Don Alejandro regarda son fils perplexe, et réalisant alors, étouffa un petit rire.

— Pardonne-moi, Diego. Ce n'était pas volontaire.

— Je n'en doute pas. A plus tard, Père.

Diego alla dans sa chambre où Bernardo l'attendait déjà.

— Bernardo, j'ai dit à mon père que je me reposais, et c'est ce que je vais faire… Zorro doit sortir ce soir, je sens que c'est impératif. Expliqua Diego retirant sa chemise aidé par Bernardo.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Bernardo lui tâta le front.

— Non, Bernardo, je n'ai pas de fièvre. J'ai juste un petit coup de chaud. Sourit Diego à son habitude rassurant de ce fait Bernardo.

…

Le soir venu, tout était encore calme à Los Angeles. Une ombre noire se faufila sur les toits et remarqua un lancier proche de l'ami du señor Galindo qu'il avait aperçu quelques jours auparavant.

Tous deux sortaient alors de la taverne. L'ombre s'arrêta au-dessus d'eux et écouta la discussion forte intéressante à ce moment là.

— Tu as compris, Juan, la vagabonde doit disparaître.

— Si, Pedro. Et tu dis donc que ce vagabond est en fait la señorita De Castillos.

— Oui. Et un témoin gênant. L'Aigle souhaite qu'elle subisse le même sort que ses parents.

— Qu'en pense le Señor Galindo ? Questionna Juan.

— Il pense que nous lui retirons son appât. Zorro ne viendra pas de toute façon.

— Tu sembles convaincu, grand frère.

— Mmm… A ce que j'ai entendu on ne l'a pas revu depuis sa première tentative.

— C'est vrai… Figueroa pense que c'est un animal blessé qui se terre dans sa tanière. La señorita disparue, la propriété… Commença Juan.

— Non ! La propriété appartient désormais aux De la Vega. L'interrompit Pedro.

— Alors à quoi sert de se débarrasser d'elle ?

— Elle nous a vus à l'œuvre, et je viens de te dire que l'Aigle veut qu'elle disparaisse.

— Bien, je vais l'emmener dans le désert et je m'occuperai d'elle personnellement.

— Soit prudent Juan.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Pedro. Tout ira bien.

Tandis que Juan alla à la caserne, Pedro rejoignit la taverne.

Zorro se glissa dans l'obscurité et suivit le lancier. Ce dernier fit atteler le chariot des prisonniers sous le regard curieux du Sergent Garcia.

— Lancier Cortès, que faites vous dehors à une heure aussi tardive ?

_Ce gros lard va tout faire rater._

— Mon frère vient d'arriver en ville et m'a informé avoir aperçu le Renard mal en point. Je pensais aller le capturer. Tenta le lancier sans trop y croire.

Cependant le sergent sembla songeur.

— Je vais vous accompagner lancier. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux.

— Sergent, j'insiste pour que vous restiez ici. Mon frère n'appréciera pas le fait de vous avoir dit ceci.

Le sergent l'observa d'un air dubitatif. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose sonnait faux.

— Si vous y tenez… Mais à une condition lancier.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez Sergent. Rétorqua le lancier malicieux et ravi de la tournure des événements.

— Que diriez-vous de partager la récompense avec moi.

D'abord prit de court le lancier ne sut quoi répondre et bafouille. Puis se reprenant devant le visage du Sergent, il acquiesça la condition et espéra que le sergent retourne dans ses quartiers pour pouvoir aller récupérer la vagabonde. Cependant le sergent ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir bouger.

De la fenêtre du bureau du commandante, le señor Galindo observait la scène avec attention, amusé par l'attitude du sergent. Il serait bien resté à observer simplement mais l'ordre d'éliminer la señorita émanant de l'Aigle il se devait d'intervenir. Il ouvrit alors la porte du bureau et appela le lancier Cortès.

Ce dernier effaça un sourire de soulagement, et passant devant le sergent, alla au bureau du commandante.

— Des ennuis lancier Cortès ? Demanda le magistrado une fois que la porte fut fermée.

— Le sergent me semble un peu trop curieux lui aussi. Je ne sais pas comment m'en débarrasser pour m'occuper de la señorita.

— Cachez-vous derrière la porte. Je vais l'appeler et lorsqu'il entrera vous l'assommerez.

— Bien. Sourit le lancier machiavélique.

Peu après Zorro observa le sergent entrer dans le bureau à son tour, et ne vit ressortir que le lancier et la señorita…

Il les observa partir, mais s'inquiétant pour son ami alla voir dans l'office où il le retrouva inconscient à terre et le magistrado pas inquiet pour un sou penché sur un document.

— Buenas noches, Señor Magistrado. Déclara Zorro pointant son épée vers son torse le faisant sursauter.

— Zorro ! S'exclama le magistrado notant qu'il tenait son arme de la main gauche.

— Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi le sergent gît inconscient dans votre bureau ?

— C'est… C'est… Le lancier Cortès est devenu comme fou… Il… Il a assommé le sergent… Et m'a menacé de son arme si j'osais intervenir.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la garde ?

— Je… J'étais tétanisé… _Comme maintenant._ Balbutia le magistrado.

— Où le lancier mène-t-il votre prisonnier ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ignore son dessein.

— Bien. Maintenant si vous donnez l'alerte vous le regretterez. Veillez à ce que le Docteur Avila vienne prendre soin du sergent. Il a la tête fragile.

Puis Zorro s'en alla aussi subrepticement qu'il était arrivé, laissant le magistrado sans voix. Ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre le renard s'éclipser et décela un temps d'arrêt dans sa démarche. Zorro disparu ensuite de sa vue. Pensif, le magistrado sortit sonner la cloche devant sa porte et retourna s'asseoir au bureau.

Le Caporal Reyes fut le premier à arriver et remarqua le sergent au sol.

— Señor ? Questionna Reyes se penchant vers le sergent.

— Caporal, allez quérir le Docteur Avila. Le sergent a reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête.

Le caporal se releva, le salua et sortit à vive allure manquant de renverser Figueroa et Ricardo qui arrivaient alors.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Ricardo.

— La version officieuse, Cortès a assommé le sergent pour pouvoir s'occuper de la señorita tranquillement. La version officielle, le sergent est venu me voir et a perdu l'équilibre en entrant. Il est mal tombé et s'est assommé… Préparez vous à un retour possible de Zorro. Je suis certain qu'il va passer cette nuit.

— D'où vous vient cette certitude ? Demanda Figueroa.

— Zorro vient de passer. Il s'est lancé à la poursuite de Juan.

— En ce cas, pourquoi ne pas courir après lui ? Demanda Ricardo.

— Non, laissons faire Juan. Il fatiguera le renard avant sa venue et ce ne sera que plus facile pour le neutraliser. Soutint le magistrado narquois faisant rire Figueroa et Ricardo. Maintenant, faites passer le mot et retournez à vos postes jusqu'à ce que je fasse de nouveau sonner la cloche.

— Bien, Señor. Dirent-ils avant de sortir au moment où le Docteur Avila arrivait.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il se penchant vers le sergent.

…

Zorro retrouva les traces du chariot rapidement malgré la faible clarté. Il suivit les traces et arriva près du chariot vide. Il descendit de Tornado et inspecta le sol à la recherche d'indices. Il parvint à trouver des empreintes de pas volontaires et une sorte de traînée à côté.

_Pourvu que j'arrive à temps._ Songe-t-il en suivant les empreintes aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Il arriva près d'un rocher au moment où le lancier sortait son pistolet de sa main gauche tandis que dans sa droite se trouvait son épée. La señorita était à terre, bâillonnée, pieds et poings liés. La voyant ainsi, Zorro réprima sa colère.

— Alors, Señorita, préférez-vous une mort douce et rapide comme vos parents, ou vais-je vous faire agoniser ?

A terre, la señorita releva la tête tant bien que mal et lança un regard furibond au lancier.

— Vous êtes bien la fille de votre père. S'exclama le lancier.

— Je vais donc choisir pour vous. Dit le lancier armant son pistolet.

— Un instant, Señor. Déclara Zorro sortant de sa cachette.

— Zorro ! S'exclama le lancier faisant volte-face.

Il remarqua soudainement l'incertitude dans les gestes de Zorro et sourit diaboliquement en changeant sa cible. Zorro ne semblait pas avoir aperçu le danger et lorsque le coup de feu fusa, il se figea, surpris.

Son regard alla de l'arme encore fumante à lui, mais rien… Le lancier tomba en arrière et Zorro remarqua que le coup de feu était parti en l'air grâce à la señorita qui avait réussi à déséquilibrer le lancier.

Zorro se secoua la tête et, s'approchant du lancier, sortit son épée à son tour la saisissant de sa main gauche. Le lancier se releva en maugréant et bouscula la señorita.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sale garce.

— Señor ! Intima Zorro. En garde !

Le lancier se rua sur Zorro sans saluer, piquant pour le transpercer. Zorro l'évita tel un toréro. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

— Vous ne connaissez pas une autre technique ? Le railla-t-il.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer de sarcasme, Señor Zorro._ Songea la señorita parvenant finalement à s'asseoir et ainsi à se délier les pieds. Une chance que ses mains soient attachées devant elle.

Zorro se fendit et attaqua le lancier qui esquiva avec peine.

_Je ne devrais pas jouer trop longtemps._ Songea Zorro sentant la douleur dans ses côtes s'intensifier et ses oreilles bourdonner, prémices à la fièvre.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Il attendit alors que le lancier revienne à la charge et enroula son arme autour de la sienne pour le désarmer.

— Un pas de plus et cette arme vous transpercera. Menaça Zorro en pointant son arme vers le cœur du lancier.

— Señor, pitié !

— Devrais-je en avoir pour un meurtrier ? Détachez la señorita immédiatement et ôtez-lui son bâillon, lâche que vous êtes.

Le lancier obtempéra sans rechigner. Zorro ferma les yeux un très bref instant qui n'échappa pas à la señorita. Une fois qu'elle fut détachée, elle frappa le lancier qui finit par tomber à la renverse.

— Voyons, voyons, un peu de tenue ! Señorita por favor. Ce n'est pas une façon de vous comporter. Lui dit Zorro en la réprimandant.

La señorita regarda Zorro d'abord avec colère, puis ses traits se radoucirent.

— Gracias, Señor…

— Non. Gracias, Señorita. Sans votre intervention, nous ne serions plus là pour en parler. Pouvez m'éclaircir pendant que vous l'attachez, por favor.

La señorita ramassa ses liens et obéit à Zorro.

— Cet homme, et deux autres, sont les meurtriers de mes parents. Ils ont fait croire à tous à une simple disparition, mais il n'en est rien. J'étais à l'abri, dans une cachette, d'où j'ai tout vu. Une quatrième personne est arrivée et n'était pas ravi de la tournure des événements. Cet homme, Señor Galindo, a réprimandé les meurtriers avant de leur demander de faire disparaître les traces de leur méfait et les corps de mes parents. Néanmoins j'ai une bonne mémoire. J'ai attendu leur départ et j'ai rétabli les pièces telles qu'elles étaient après la bataille.

… La señorita s'arrêta un instant, l'émotion commençait à la gagner. Elle se ressaisit alors avant de poursuive.

— Puis j'ai continué à me cacher, errant entre la propriété de mes parents et celle de nos voisins… J'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi… Je ne l'ai jamais su. Dit la señorita en serrant les liens tant et si bien que le lancier grimaça.

_Serait-ce Salena ? _S'interrogea Zorro.

La señorita se tourna de nouveau vers Zorro et le vit porter sa main gauche, encore armée, à sa tête.

— Señor ? Interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude.

_Serait-ce… Non, ce n'est pas possible._

— Ce n'est rien. Dit Zorro se ressaisissant et invitant le lancier à se lever.

Ils retournèrent ensuite vers le chariot et Zorro invita le lancier à monter à l'arrière où il le fit attacher afin qu'il ne saute hors du chariot. Un bâillon lui couvrit ensuite la bouche. Il était inutile qu'il appelle la garde sitôt arrivés à Los Angeles.

— Señorita, nous allons ramener cet homme au cuartel, ensuite je vous aiderai à retourner à la lumière où personne ne cherchera plus à vous nuire.

— Señor Zorro, êtes vous certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Señorita… Je vais juste déposer ce colis.

Le lancier observa la silhouette du renard qu'il devinait. Il avait le dos voûté, comme fatigué. Zorro rangea son épée et invita la señorita à grimper sur Tornado après avoir, non sans mal, relier les rênes, du cheval attelé au chariot, à Tornado. Puis il grimpa derrière la señorita et le convoi s'avança lentement vers Los Angeles tandis qu'un nuage plus épais passa devant la lune déjà couverte. Cette obscurité subite arrangeait Zorro tout comme il n'aimait pas ça.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Los Angeles, il faisait encore plus noir et le vent soufflait modérément.

— Restez assise, et surtout n'intervenez pas quoi que je dise. Ordonna Zorro à la señorita tandis que lui-même descendait de cheval.

Puis il rendit son autonomie au chariot des prisonniers et alla au beau milieu de la plaza avec le lancier, l'attachant au poteau des condamnés comme s'il allait être fouetté.

— Vous n'oseriez pas ! Implora le lancier sitôt le bâillon retiré.

— Uniquement si je vous entends appeler à l'aide, ou si vous osez intervenir. Expliqua Zorro durement en sortant son fouet et le faisant claquer pour prouver son sérieux.

Le lancier balbutia un « comme vous voudrez » et Zorro héla le magistrado. Cependant ce fut tout le pueblo qui s'éleva à la voix de Zorro.

— Qu'est ce donc que ce tapage ? Demanda le magistrado à la fenêtre du bureau du commandante.

Les portes du cuartel étant fermées, il ne remarqua rien d'étrange et prit sur lui de sortir tandis qu'un « Holà ! Señor Magistrado » se répéta de nouveau. Au moment où les portes du cuartel s'ouvrirent sur le magistrado, son regard croisa celui de la señorita assise sur un étalon noir.

— Que signifie ! Il commence à faire un pas hors de la caserne mais le craquement d'un coup de fouet l'arrêta net.

— Zorro ! S'exclame-t-il. _J'aurai dû m'en douter._

— Buenas noches, Señor Magistrado. Inutile de retourner sonner l'alarme. Je vous amène ici un meurtrier que vous avez intérêt à garder en cellule… Si j'entends dire que le lancier est libre, croyez-moi la prochaine fois vous vous réveillerez au contact de ma lame et non au son de ma voix.

_Il ne faut pas que je traîne par ici. Je ne vais pas bien du tout._ Songea Zorro dont la vision se fit flou un instant.

— Quel crime a-t-il donc commis ? Balbutia le magistrado.

— Coup et blessure sur officier, Señor. Vous m'avez avoué qu'il avait assommé le Sergent Garcia.

Juan tourna son visage vers le magistrado.

— Quoi d'autre ? Demanda le magistrado sans se soucier de Juan.

— C'est aussi un des trois meurtriers des parents de Salena De Castillos.

— Vous mentez ! Siffla le magistrado.

— Señor… Les jours prochains un témoin viendra confirmer mes découvertes. Expliqua le renard en rangeant son fouet.

Le magistrado demeura silencieux.

— Juan ! S'exclama Pedro en sortant hors de la taverne. Ce dernier semblait ne rien avoir entendu.

— Zorro ! S'exclama la señorita.

Le Renard regarda l'homme approcher. Tout dans la voix de la señorita indiquait que cet homme devait être de mèche avec le lancier.

— Comment osez-vous traiter mon frère ? Demanda-t-il sortant son arme.

En catimini le magistrado retourne à l'intérieur du cuartel. Les lanciers n'avaient pour ordre d'attaquer qu'uniquement au son de la cloche.

— Fais attention, Pedro. Lança Juan.

Zorro observa l'homme et le reconnut instantanément. C'était l'ami du magistrado qu'il avait croisé à la taverne quelques jours auparavant. A contrecœur il sortit son arme, prêt à se battre. L'homme se jeta sur le renard et les armes s'entrechoquèrent.

— Vous êtes gaucher, Zorro ? Je vous aurai cru droitier. Fit remarquer son adversaire.

— Je cache souvent mon jeu. Ironise le renard pas plus décontenancé par cette remarque. Par contre, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez un bien piètre bretteur.

— Vous me provoquez, Señor ? Rage Pedro.

— Non ! Je fais juste état d'une constatation. Rétorque Zorro en se fendant un peu trop tandis que sa vision se fait floue, au profit de son adversaire qui l'attaqua sournoisement.

Malgré cette mauvaise position, Zorro dévia la lame sur sa droite, évitant le pire… mais pas la blessure.

La señorita reconnut la maladresse de ce pas et nota la douleur sur le visage, peu visible, du renard.

— Touché ! S'exclama Pedro Cortès ironique.

_Encore une erreur de ce genre, et je suis bon pour la potence._ Songe Zorro qui profite du fait que son adversaire fasse le malin pour le désarmer.

A ce moment là, la cloche de la caserne résonna et ce fut l'affolement général.

— A notre prochaine rencontre, Señor. Lança Zorro avant d'inscrire un Z sur les vêtements de son adversaire.

Puis il trotta à son cheval et le fit partir au triple galop sitôt assis dessus, tandis que les lanciers se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Le nuage de poussière fut tel que le lancier attaché fut bon pour un bon bain.

— Lanciers, saisissez ces hommes et enfermez les en cellule. Ordonna le magistrado à ceux qui n'étaient pas partis. Il était inutile que toute la garnison quitte la caserne.

— Co… Comment ! S'exclama Pedro Cortès.

— En agissant de la sorte vous avez aidé Zorro à s'échapper… Vous êtes donc complice. Rétorqua le magistrado malicieux.

— Vous allez le regretter. Menaça Señor Cortès, amer.

— C'est ce que nous verrons.

Mais Pedro Cortès n'était pas homme à se laisser malmener, aussi il envoya quelques lanciers au tapis avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette à son tour.

…

Le long du chemin, Zorro perdait peu à peu son avance, sa prise sur les rênes faiblissait et il vacilla, inquiétant sa passagère alors derrière lui cette fois.

— Por favor, arrêtez-vous, Señor De la Vega !


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

Zorro manque de tomber tant par cette affirmation que par sa tête qui commence à tourner suite à sa blessure et à la présence de fièvre qu'il soupçonne.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? S'exclama-t-il faussement surpris.

— Por favor, arrêtez-vous, Señor De la Vega.

_J'avais bien entendu, mais comment sait-elle ?_

— Ecoutez, Señorita, le moment est mal choisi pour s'arrêter et je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur sur ma personne… Je vais vous emmener à la mission, le sentier est plus raide et les lanciers ont souvent du mal à me suivre… Nous avons la couverture de la nuit avec nous.

— Alors tenez vos rênes plus fermement. Dit-elle en attrapant ses poignets pour mieux se maintenir. Cette voix, il connaissait cette voix. Il en jurerait.

Le geste fit accélérer Tornado qui vira sur sa gauche. Il gagnait du terrain et s'en réjouissait. Arrivés près d'une pente effectivement plus raide, les cailloux glissèrent sous les sabots de Tornado, mais ce dernier affermit ses pas sous les encouragements de Zorro. Une fois au sommet la señorita remarqua que les lanciers restèrent en contrebas. Il est vrai qu'avec le manque de lumière, se risquer sur un chemin si raide est assez périlleux. Puis la chevauchée reprend tandis que quelques lanciers osent ouvrir le feu.

Finalement Zorro gagne assez de terrain et change de nouveau de cap, direction la mission, profitant de l'obscurité des arbres. En contrebas, le lancier en charge ordonna à ses collègues de faire demi-tour et de trouver une autre voie d'accès…

Lorsque Zorro arrive à la mission, malgré l'heure tardive, il aide la señorita à descendre de cheval, cachant un rictus de douleur, puis va se manifester à la porte de la mission, s'aidant du mur à sa gauche pour garder son équilibre. Au profit de la courte apparition de la lune, la señorita remarqua la blessure de Zorro et posant sa main dessus, le sentit frémir sous ses doigts.

— Señorita ? Questionne-t-il alors qu'elle retira sa main.

— Qui va là ? Interroge le padre derrière la porte.

— Buenas noches, Padre Felipe…C'est Zorro… je vous amène … une señorita. Dit-il de façon saccadée.

_Il faut que je me reprenne. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de flancher._

— Zorro ! S'exclama le padre ouvrant la porte.

— Je sais qu'il est tard, Padre, et je m'en excuse… La señorita a besoin d'un abri pour se reposer… Elle est un témoin… dans une affaire importante. Si pouviez la conduire chez les De la Vega, Don Alejandro sera quoi faire. Mais d'ici là, elle aurait besoin… d'un bon bain. Rajouta-t-il pour éviter que l'on ne s'occupe de lui.

Il avait de la fièvre, la chevauchée avec Tornado avait intensifié ses diverses douleurs et sa blessure récente n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

— Malotru ! Se révolta la señorita qui le gifla alors.

Zorro se mit à rire malgré ses douleurs, faisant réagir le padre et la señorita. Ce rire ne leur était certes pas inconnu.

— A propos, Señor Zorro, Don Diego vous a-t-il fait part de mon message ?

— Oui, je vous remercie de votre offre… Padre. Si un jour je suis dans le besoin… Je viendrais vous voir… Pourriez-vous transmettre au jeune De la Vega que je m'occupe désormais de son cas. Dit Zorro qui ne pouvait plus cacher sa douleur et sa fatigue.

— J'y veillerai. Rétorqua le padre inquiet.

— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Padre, Señorita. Salue-t-il avant de remonter sur Tornado.

Cependant Tornado fait à peine quelques pas que Zorro sent sa tête tourner plus violemment.

_Pas maintenant._ A-t-il le temps de penser.

— Señor ! S'exclame la señorita le voyant vaciller.

Zorro tombe soudainement à terre tandis que dans le lointain résonne le galop effréné de plusieurs chevaux. Le padre, alertait, s'élance vers lui.

— Señorita, por favor, aidez moi à le transporter à l'intérieur.

Ni une, ni deux, ils parviennent non sans mal à le transporter dans la maison de Dieu.

Sitôt Zorro allongé sur le sol, la señorita lui emprunte cape et chapeau et se hâte vers l'extérieur après avoir enfilé le tout.

— Señorita. Appelle le Padre, en vain.

Il la voit monter Tornado, tel le ferait le Renard, et partir au triple galop. Dans un éclair de lucidité, le padre se cache dans l'obscurité après avoir fermé la porte de la mission. Bien lui en pris car les lanciers passèrent alors.

— Le voilà ! Rattrapez-le ! Exulte la voix du lancier Figueroa.

Les lanciers continuèrent leur poursuite tandis que le padre retourna à l'intérieur de la mission sitôt le danger écarté.

Au chevet de Zorro, il demande aux natives d'amener de quoi rafraîchir et soigner le hors la loi. Le temps passa et Zorro finit par retrouver ses esprits mettant un certain temps à réaliser où il se trouvait sous le regard amusé du Padre. La douleur sur son côté est telle qu'il porte sa main à celle-ci et devine un bandage sous sa chemise.

Dans le même lapse de temps, Tornado réalise qu'il ne porte pas son cavalier habituel et tente de s'en débarrasser. Mais la señorita tient bon.

— Du calme mon garçon, ton maître va bien. _Je l'espère…_ Il a besoin de se reposer un peu. Aussi serait-il préférable d'éloigner les lanciers le plus possible. Nous retournerons le voir une fois que les lanciers auront abandonné la course. Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Tornado sembla comprendre ses dires et se cabrant soudainement, poussa un hennissement de provocation avant d'accélérer sa chevauchée.

— Je te laisse choisir ton chemin, mon joli. Rajoute la señorita.

Les lanciers perdaient du terrain, et bien vite 'Zorro' ne fut qu'un grain de poussière à l'horizon.

— Holà… Ca ne sert à rien de continuer. La nuit est épaisse, rentrons. Ordonna le lancier Figueroa.

…

De nouveau à la mission le Padre propose un verre d'eau à son invité.

— Gracias, Padre.

— Après tout ce que tu as fait, c'est bien peu, Dieg… Señor Zorro.

— Où est passée la señorita ? Demanda Zorro trop fiévreux pour prêter attention au lapsus du Padre.

— Après vous avoir emprunté cape et chapeau, elle a entraîné les lanciers, qui arrivaient, à sa suite, partant au triple galop sur le dos de Tornado.

— Sur Tornado ? … Et bien, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux… Il y a combien de temps ? Grimaça-t-il.

— Je dirais une bonne heure maintenant.

Zorro se redressa un peu et sa tête lui tourna de nouveau.

— Zorro, n'abusez pas de vos ressources. Vous avez une vilaine entaille sur le côté qui vous a fait perdre du sang. Evitez les mouvements brusques, je n'ai pas l'habileté du Docteur Avila. Sans doute devriez-vous lui demander conseil.

— Cela va être difficile dans l'état actuel des choses… Je ne peux rester ici plus longtemps, Padre… On risque de me chercher.

— Voyons, Zorro, vous devez vous reposer. Qui plus est, les lanciers ne viendront plus vous chercher ici.

— C'est de mon autre moi dont je parlais… Que voulez-vous dire par plus vous chercher ? Percuta-t-il. Les lanciers seraient déjà passés ?

— Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je leur ai dit que la seule personne présente était celle qui était passé se confesser dans l'après-midi et qui s'est alors évanoui. J'ai rajouté que j'avais obligé cette personne à rester se reposer ici.

_Oh ! Il parle de moi il me semble. A moins que je ne me fasse des idées avec cette fièvre…_

— Le sergent n'a pas cherché à voir cette personne ?

— Non. Le sergent n'était pas là. En outre, Figueroa était présent et a insisté pour rentrer jusqu'à ce que je lui dise le nom de mon hôte. Il a paru se décomposer et s'est excusé avant de repartir.

— Et bien… Cette personne fait donc si peur que cela ?

— Bien sur que non, c'est ce qui m'a intrigué. Mais Figueroa n'a pas insisté pour te voir.

Le galop d'un cavalier qui approchait les fit taire.

— Restes ici, Dieg… Restez ici, Zorro. Je vais aller voir.

— Faites, Padre. Rétorqua Zorro qui, comme auparavant, ne releva pas l'erreur du Padre.

Cinq minutes après, le Padre revint avec la señorita qui posa cape et chapeau sur une chaise.

— Señor, vous avez repris vos esprits. Dit-elle avec soulagement.

— Si, Señorita. Padre Felipe m'a raconté vos exploits. Gracias.

Finalement, Zorro décide de se relever mais ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.

— Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ?

— Si, Padre. Merci pour tout… Señorita, Padre. Salua-t-il avant de récupérer ses affaires.

Puis il sortit de la mission, aidé par le Padre et remonta sur Tornado. La señorita et le Padre le regardèrent partir, non sans inquiétude.

— Venez, Señorita… Zorro a raison sur un point, vous êtes libre ici. Veuillez accepter l'hospitalité de la mission tant qu'il vous plaire.

— Gracias, Padre.

Plus tard, alors que Diego regagne l'hacienda, il trouve Bernardo qui l'attend dans la pièce secrète adjacente à sa chambre.

— Bernardo… J'ai besoin de ton aide. Dit Diego se retenant au mur et le visage crispé.

Bernardo se précipite à ses côtés et remarque tout de suite sa blessure et lui demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Bernardo… J'ai besoin de soins supplémentaires. Répond Diego qui avait du mal à rester debout.

Bernardo l'aida à se changer et remarqua le nouveau bandage avec inquiétude tandis que Diego se battait pour ne pas perdre conscience. Le retour de la mission avait été un supplice. Il avait fait galoper Tornado pour rendre le trajet plus rapide, mais la douleur était devenue si intolérable qu'il s'était arrêté plus d'une fois. Le seul point positif, s'il en était, fut qu'il n'était pas tombé de Tornado.

Bernardo aida Diego à s'installer dans son lit et alla préparer une potion de son cru. Diego était visiblement fiévreux et Bernardo se sentit responsable de l'avoir laissé partir. Peu après, tandis qu'il fit ingurgiter la potion à Diego, celui-ci marmonna :

— Bernardo… Tu n'y es… pour rien.

Bernardo était tiraillé entre l'idée d'aider son ami et celle de courir avertir Don Alejandro que Diego n'allait pas bien… Cependant, comment expliquerait-il ce nouveau bandage ? Pesant le pour et le contre de ce dilemme, Bernardo finit par se focaliser sur l'aide à apporter à Diego.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Le lendemain la santé de Diego ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

Bernardo alla accueillir Padre Felipe venu en visiteur, mais bien que Bernardo tente de lui faire comprendre que Diego avait besoin de repos, le Padre insista pour monter le voir et demanda à Bernardo de le laisser seul avec lui.

Réticent, Bernardo finit par accepter en réalisant que Diego ne serait pas très fier de sa réaction.

…

— Diego, mon enfant. Commença le Padre une fois seul avec lui. Tu devrais t'éloigner de Los Angeles pendant un certain temps. … Hier soir, Zorro est venu me rendre visite avec une señorita. Après son départ, nous avons longuement discuté elle et moi. Salena a bien changé, elle s'est endurcie.

— Elle m'a raconté quelques souvenirs partagés avec toi. Il est vrai que tu étais un vrai petit diablotin, Diego. Heureusement tu es devenu plus sage avec les années. Toutefois, je pense que ton côté mutin doit ressortir de temps à autre… Ces souvenirs m'ont fait penser à une autre personne qui aurait pu être cet enfant espiègle. Je suis certain que tu en rirais si tu savais à qui je pense.

— Je voulais venir avec elle aujourd'hui, mais elle m'a avouée ne pas être prête à te voir. Il est vrai qu'elle s'est aussi confessée sur un poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle se sent responsables des malheurs qui t'accablent depuis ta blessure à la tête…

— Je reviendrai demain avec elle, en espérant te trouver réveiller. D'ici là reposes-toi et saches que tout va bien.

Puis le Padre fit une prière pour Diego et repartit aussitôt.

Dans la cour, il croisa Don Alejandro tandis que Bernardo retournait auprès de Diego.

— Padre Felipe ! Comment allez-vous ?

— Bien, merci.

— Vous veniez voir Diego ?

— Oui. Je l'ai vu hier après-midi, et comme il n'avait pas l'air en forme, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, mais…

Don Alejandro fronça les sourcils. Diego était moins fatigué au dîner, avait-il rechuté ?

— Il doit encore avoir besoin de se reposer. Affirma Don Alejandro sans trop y croire.

— Je le pense aussi. Laissez-le donc dormir tant qu'il le désire.

— J'y veillerai, Padre. Appuya Don Alejandro.

— Bonne journée, Don Alejandro.

— Bonne journée à vous, Padre.

Sitôt le Padre parti, sitôt Don Alejandro alla voir son fils. Bernardo était en train de lui faire ingurgiter une espèce de mixture et Alejandro compris alors que Diego était de nouveau fébrile. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui et lui toucha son front brûlant. Il prit ensuite une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés…

— Fils, si demain tu ne vas pas mieux, je ferais revenir le Docteur Avila… D'ici là, bats-toi !

La journée passa sans réel changement au grand dam de Don Alejandro qui perdait espoir. Cependant, le soir venu, Diego retrouva finalement ses esprits.

— Père. Dit-il, la voix nouée par l'émotion, en l'apercevant.

— Diego. Souffla-t-il soulagé. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Fatigué. Admit-il. Vous avez l'air apaisé de me voir éveillé… Combien de temps ai-je passé à dormir ? Demanda Diego.

— Toute la journée entière… Tu as déjà traversé une longue épreuve par le passé, j'espérais que cela ne se reproduise pas.

— Je comprends votre soulagement, Père. Dit Diego.

— As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

— Je crois qu'un petit encas serait le bienvenu. Sourit Diego.

Don Alejandro se leva alors.

— Je vais aller en cuisine donner quelques ordres. Reposes-toi.

Don Alejandro sortit alors, laissant la place à Bernardo qui échangea un sourire avec Diego. Bernardo lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Diego se fit pensif un moment et, cherchant à s'installer plus confortablement, grimaça. La douleur sur le côté l'aida à se remémorer.

— Bernardo, il faudrait songer à changer le bandage que Padre Felipe m'a fait.

Bernardo regarda Diego, intrigué.

— Je ferais mieux de t'expliquer depuis le début. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Los Angeles hier soir, le lancier Juan Cortès allait emmener la señorita dans le désert pour s'en débarrasser. J'avais raison de vouloir sortir à tout prix. Je suis parti à leur poursuite après avoir été donner une visite de courtoisie au magistrado, alors dans le bureau du commandante…

— Quand je les ai retrouvés, Zorro a été contraint de se faire gaucher. Là tout allait encore bien. J'ai reconduit le lancier au cuartel pour qu'il finisse en cellule. C'est un des meurtriers des parents de Salena. … Puis tandis que j'expliquai cela au magistrado, le frère du lancier est arrivé. Il s'agit de l'étranger que nous avions croisé à la taverne il y a quelques jours…

— Mes affaires se sont alors compliquées. Fiévreux et fatigué j'ai été obligé de me battre contre le frère du lancier, me faisant de nouveau gaucher… La fatigue m'a fait faire une erreur et mon adversaire m'a alors touché. Je suis néanmoins parvenu à le désarmer avant de conduire la señorita à la mission. Sur place, j'ai demandé l'asile pour la demoiselle et au moment de partir, je suis tombé inconscient.

Bernardo l'arrêta un instant et lui expliqua l'avoir vu dans la grotte avant son retour.

— Non, Bernardo. Ce n'était pas moi. Lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance, Padre Felipe m'a expliqué que la señorita m'a emprunté ma cape et mon chapeau avant de filer sur le dos de Tornado. Les lanciers approchaient, elle m'a en quelque sorte permis de leur échapper. Les lanciers l'ont poursuivi croyant poursuivre le Renard. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs. Padre Felipe a pris soin de ma blessure, puis j'ai fini par reprendre conscience et je suis rentré… Ensuite tout est assez flou… Et avant que je n'oublie, il est fort probable que la señorita soit Salena De Castillos. Zorro a demandé au Padre de la conduire chez les De la Vega où elle trouverait conseil auprès de Don Alejandro. Si c'est bien elle, cette affaire est alors terminée et il nous resterait à résoudre le meurtre du lancier Pizaro.

Bernardo le réprimanda.

— Oui, j'en suis conscient, mon bon Bernardo. Je ne suis pas en état de quoi que ce soit. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais attendre voir comment cela va tourner.

Puis Don Alejandro revint le voir lui apportant un petit encas. Et tandis que Diego se restaura, Don Alejandro lui fit savoir que l'un des responsables de la disparition des De Castillos avait été arrêté grâce au concours du Renard. Le tavernier, qui avait été réveillé en pleine nuit, n'avait de cesse de raconter son histoire à qui voulait l'écouter. Le frère du lancier inculpé s'était battu contre le Renard d'après le bruit qu'il avait perçut. De plus le tavernier soutenait mordicus que Zorro avait ensuite été pourchassé toute la nuit par les lanciers.

Voyant que son fils était sur le point de se rendormir, Don Alejandro lui souhaita bonne nuit et le laissa.

Bernardo prit de nouveau le relais et changea le bandage de son flanc. La blessure était vilaine à voir. Ensuite, peu avant que Diego ne se rendorme, Bernardo lui fit avaler sa potion à son plus grand dégoût.

— Je suis obligé ? Demanda Diego faisant la grimace tel le ferait un enfant.

Bernardo le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer et opina du chef sévèrement.

— Bon, bon… Je vais la boire… Gracias, Bernardo.

Et la nuit s'écoula paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, Diego s'étira lentement, très lentement. Après une courte discussion avec Bernardo, Diego se tut et écouta tandis que des chevaux se faisaient entendre.

— Veux-tu aller voir qui arrive ? Je te prie. Demanda Diego.

Cinq minutes après, Bernardo revint à la hâte et lui expliqua que le Padre venait d'arriver avec une ravissante señorita.

— Fais les entrer dans la sala et ramène quelques rafraîchissements, je vais venir.

Bernardo montra son accord et ressortit aussitôt allant à la rencontre des visiteurs alors dans le patio et fit ce que Diego lui avait demandé. Lorsque le padre su que Diego était réveillé et qu'il allait les rejoindre, il suivit Bernardo en souriant, intriguant la señorita par l'emploi du langage des signes.

— Excusez-moi, Padre, mais je trouve votre comportement… étrange. Dit-elle une fois que Bernardo fut ressorti de la sala.

Padre Felipe sourit au commentaire.

— Mon enfant, Bernardo, le serviteur de Diego, est sourd-muet. Le seul moyen de communiquer avec lui est d'utiliser le langage des signes.

— Oh… Ce doit être difficile.

— Ce ne l'est certes pas pour Bernardo ou pour Diego. Ils ont une grande facilité à communiquer. Expliqua le Padre.

Peu après, Bernardo revint avec un plateau bien garni et déposa le tout sur la table, invitant le padre et la señorita à prendre place tandis que Diego arrivait à son tour.

— Buenos días, Diego. Content de te voir debout, mon enfant.

— Buenos días, Padre, Señorita. Salua-t-il ensuite tout sourire, faisant un baisemain à la charmante jeune femme.

La señorita et Diego se fixèrent du regard un certain temps. Pour Diego, elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Il la connaissait, il en jurerait.

— Buenos días, Señor De la Vega. La nuit dernière n'a pas été trop agitée ? Questionna-t-elle malicieuse et intriguant Diego qui reconnait alors sa voix.

— 'Les pensées' de Pascal sont très philosophiques et ne permettent pas à l'esprit de se reposer. Rétorque-t-il alors en souriant. Seriez-vous par hasard la señorita dont j'ai croisé le chemin il y a quelques jours ? Comment vous portez-vous ?

— Je… Merci pour votre intervention, Señor. Votre aide m'a permis de redevenir moi-même.

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur, Don Alejandro revenait de Los Angeles accompagné par le sergent Garcia et le magistrado.

— Si j'en crois vos paroles et les ragots du pueblo d'hier, Señor Magistrado, Zorro vous aurait livré un des responsables de la disparition des De Castillos.

— Oui. Mais il a aidé le vagabond à s'enfuir.

— Où en est l'enquête sur le meurtre du lancier ? Interrogea Don Alejandro.

— Et bien il faut que je demande à un autre lancier d'enquêter, étant donné que Juan Cortès est en cellule à l'heure actuelle.

— Qu'a-t-il donc fait ? Demanda Don Alejandro innocemment ouvrant la porte de l'hacienda et invitant le sergent et le magistrado à entrer dans la sala.

A l'intérieur la conversation s'arrêta au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et chacun regarda les nouveaux arrivants. Il y eut un lourd silence et une tension fut ressentie par Diego.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

Ce n'était pas le grand amour entre la señorita et le magistrado.

Dans un élan de surprise le magistrado s'écria subitement :

— Sergent Garcia, arrêtez cette personne !

— L'arrêter ? Pourquoi devrais-je l'arrêter ? Interrogea le sergent avec étonnement.

— Buenos días, Señor Magistrado, Sergent Garcia. Les salut Diego.

_Diego, tu es réveillé._ Songe Don Alejandro souriant.

— Buenos días. Rétorquent le magistrado et Garcia.

— Diego, tu as des invités ? Demanda Don Alejandro tentant de les focaliser sur un autre sujet.

— Oui, Père. Padre Felipe a montré le chemin de notre hacienda à la señorita qui est mon invitée. Diego expliqua en insistant sur la fin de sa phrase.

La jeune femme voudrait rétorquer, mais d'un regard avec Diego, elle devine qu'il est inutile d'intervenir.

— Et qui donc est cette charmante personne ? Demanda Don Alejandro aussi malin que son fils.

— Pardonnez-moi, Père… Je vous présente la señorita Salena De Castillos.

— Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ? Cela fait tellement longtemps. S'étonne-t-elle en un murmure en se tournant vers Diego.

— Vous avez toujours le même sourire, et le même regard. _Envoûtant._ Répond Diego en observant le magistrado blêmir.

— Vous… Vous seriez la Señorita De Castillos. Balbutia le magistrado.

— Parfaitement, Señor. Et je puis témoigner du meurtre de mes parents.

— Señorita De Castillos, j'ai là des documents à vous léguer, qui m'ont été transmis par votre père une semaine avant sa disparition.

— Je verrais tout ça après, Don Alejandro, gracias.

— De quels documents est-il question ? Demanda le magistrado.

— A votre avis ? Ce sont les actes de propriété de l'hacienda et du domaine de ses parents… Par ailleurs, comme vous le savez, Señor Magistrado, Salena De Castillos est désormais ma pupille… Je vous expliquerai en détail, Señorita, ne vous alarmez point. Rajouta Don Alejandro devant la mine surprise de Salena qui comprit dans le même temps le message caché de son père.

Diego et Bernardo s'échangèrent regard d'étonnement, Don Alejandro était bien le meilleur ennemi de jeunesse de Don Mendoza.

— Veuillez m'excuser, Señorita… J'ai dû vous confondre avec une autre personne. Balbutia le magistrado en s'inclinant humblement devant la señorita.

—Voyons, Señor, relevez-vous je vous prie. Personne n'est à l'abri des erreurs, les faits sont parfois mal interprétés.

— Señores, je retourne à Los Angeles. J'ai encore d'autres dossiers à traiter. Sergent, vous venez avec moi

— Señorita. Salua le sergent en ôtant son couvre-chef et en s'inclinant avant de sortir.

— Diego ? Interrogea Don Alejandro une fois que le magistrado et le sergent furent partis.

— Père, vous rappelez-vous de la vagabonde que l'on aurait pu prendre pour un mineur de charbon ?

— La jeune femme que tu as secourue et soignée ? Interrogea Don Alejandro allant de son fils à la señorita.

— Tout à fait, Père… Padre Felipe vient de l'accompagner, elle demandait à vous voir suite à un conseil d'un… ami.

— Ce n'est donc pas ton invitée ?

— Hélas non, Père. Mais au moins le magistrado a abandonné l'idée de vouloir l'arrêter.

— Bravo, Fils. Je suis fier de toi. Tu es aussi rusé qu'un renard. S'exclame Don Alejandro.

— N'exagérons rien, Père. Sourit Diego.

— Et quel renard ! Ironise Salena malicieuse.

Le Padre Felipe se mit à rire devant les visages perplexes des De la Vega, faisant rire Salena puis les De la Vega, et Don Alejandro ne put s'empêcher de donner une tape à son fils, le faisant alors grimacer.

…

Bien plus tard à Los Angeles, office du magistrado.

— La señorita De Castillos est encore vivante et se trouve sous la protection des De la Vega, c'est un véritable cauchemar. Juan est en cellule, son frère en fuite, Pizaro a été éliminé… Il ne reste que Figueroa et… Ricardo. Comment faire en sorte que… Mais bien sûr, il me reste encore cet atout dans la main, bien que cela ne soit plus d'une grande utilité désormais… A moins que… Ce pourrait être une manière amusante de leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas se mêler de mes affaires. Je vais laisser Ricardo finir « d'enquêter. » Je lui adjoindrai Figueroa et nous verrons ce qu'ils vont trouver pour la suite des événements… Quant à la señorita De Castillos, le message de l'Aigle reçu ce jour la concernant me sort de l'embarras. Il est sage de constater qu'il trouve préférable de la laisser en vie…

— Entrez ! Dit-il ensuite abruptement alors que l'on toque à sa porte.

— Señor Magistrado. Salua Figueroa.

— Ha ! Figueroa, vous tombez bien. Allez trouver Ricardo et faites le point avec lui sur l'avancée de « l'enquête. »

— Bien… Señor, il faut que vous m'accordiez un instant suite à la poursuite de Zorro avant-hier soir. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous en parler hier.

— Qu'y-a-t-il ?

— Quand nous l'avons perdu de vue, nous sommes retournés sur nos pas jusqu'à la mission. J'ai discuté un peu avec Padre Felipe.

— Oui, et bien ? Vos confessions ne m'intéressent guère.

— Je ne me suis pas confessé, Señor… J'ai interrogé le Padre. Il s'avère que Don Diego De la Vega était alors à la mission malgré l'heure tardive.

— Et ?

— Je trouve que c'est une drôle de coïncidence. Je suis certain que Zorro s'est arrêté à la mission peu avant et…

— Avez-vous été vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien de Don Diego ?

— Non… Admit le lancier. Padre Felipe ne se permettrait pas de mentir.

— Cela n'a guère d'importance ! Dois-je vous rappeler que Don Diego De la Vega a été lavé de tout soupçon devant nul autre que le vice-roi ? Maintenant allez rejoindre Ricardo et ne revenez que pour faire le rapport de l'investigation.

…

A l'hacienda, Don Alejandro avait expliqué à Salena ce qu'il en était et leur conversation était encore orientée sur ce sujet lorsque Diego s'excusa, se sentant faible. Il sortit de la sala sous les regards inquiets de son père et de Salena.

— Don Alejandro, si vous permettez, je vais monter voir votre fils.

— Je vous en prie Padre. Acquiesce Don Alejandro avant de continuer son explication.

Cependant, Salena nota la détresse dans le comportement du vieil hidalgo qui s'arrêta de parler subitement.

— Señor De la Vega, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Diego a besoin de repos.

— … Vous avez raison… Dit-il avant de reprendre.

…

A peine allongé dans son lit, Diego eut la surprise d'entendre frapper à sa porte.

— Entrez.

Le Padre entra et referma prudemment la porte derrière lui. Puis il prit place sur une chaise, faisant attention de ne pas prendre la mauvaise.

— Padre ? S'étonna Diego

— Alors comme ça 'Les pensées' de Pascal ne te laissent pas dormir. Ironisa le padre.

— Oui, en effet. Sourit Diego tandis que son intuition lui soufflait que le padre n'était pas là pour philosopher.

— Bernardo n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non, il me prépare une potion dont il a le secret.

— Ta santé inquiète ton père.

— Je m'en rends compte, Padre. C'est pourquoi je vais partir une petite semaine, loin de Los Angeles.

— Pourquoi partir ? Tu peux te reposer ici !

— J'ai lu dans mes livres qu'il était bon de changer d'air, pour la santé. Les tracas habituels n'étant pas avec soi.

— Quels tracas un jeune homme de ton âge peut-il avoir ? Voyons, Diego.

— Padre…

— Diego, l'endroit ne se prête pas à la confession. Le coupa-t-il.

— Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, Padre. Vous connaissez déjà toute l'histoire.

_En effet, Diego… Et plus que tu ne le penses._

— Et celle-ci n'est pas encore terminée. Reposes-toi, Diego. Et saches que je serais toujours à l'écoute… Oh, à propos et avant que je n'oublie, Zorro m'a dit qu'il étudiait ton cas.

— Zorro est bien osé. Rétorqua Diego grimaçant.

— Zorro semble aussi avoir besoin de repos. Fit remarquer le Padre malin.

_Le padre doit avoir des doutes après m'avoir soigné… Il a bien vu les autres bandages que je cache sous ma chemise… Je dois faire attention à ma répartie._

— Il est vrai que le Renard semble courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois si j'en crois les rumeurs au pueblo.

_Belle escapade, Diego._

— Je descends rassurer ton père. A bientôt Diego.

— A bientôt Padre.

Lorsque le padre revint à la sala, il entendit Don Alejandro s'exclamer :

— Comment ! C'est vous qui l'avez frappé ?

— Si, Don Alejandro… Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur… Lorsque j'ai réalisé mon erreur, il était déjà trop tard. Rougit Salena.

Don Alejandro demeura silencieux, partagé entre colère et compréhension.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Padre Felipe.

— J'ai… J'ai suivi votre conseil, Padre. J'ai raconté à Don Alejandro comment Diego s'était blessé.

— Vous avez bien fait, mon enfant, mais sachez qu'il y a peu Diego a eu une altercation avec deux lanciers. L'un d'eux l'a frappé à la tête, et par manque de chance pour Diego, exactement au même endroit où il s'est blessé en tombant après votre frappe.

— Ne culpabilisez pas de le voir ainsi fatigué. C'est plutôt cette altercation qui l'a bien blessé. Rajouta Don Alejandro.

— C'est pour cela qu'il tient son bras droit en écharpe ? Questionna Salena.

— Si, Señorita. Admit Don Alejandro.

— Oh, Don Alejandro, pourriez-vous me faire voir votre nouveau petit vin… D'après Diego il est succulent.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 :

Don Alejandro donna des ordres pour que Salena puisse s'installer, et il entraîna le Padre dans la cave… Un silence un peu pesant se fit entendre, brisé par Don Alejandro.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Padre ? Je vous connais plus loquace lorsqu'il est question de vin.

— Vous connaissez mon pêché mignon, Don Alejandro, même si je n'abuse pas de la boisson, rappelons le… Avant-hier soir, Zorro est passé à la mission et a déposé Salena. Au moment où il allait repartir, il a eu un étourdissement. Nous l'avons transporté à l'intérieur afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Lorsque les lanciers sont passés, je leur ai dit que la seule personne présente était Diego, votre fils.

— Padre ! Vous avez pêché ! S'exclama Don Alejandro surpris.

— Pour la bonne cause, Don Alejandro… Les lanciers n'ont pas insisté. Le fait est que si l'on vous interroge à ce sujet…

— Diego est rentré tard avant-hier soir car il se reposait à la mission. Et comme il ne voulait pas plus m'inquiéter, il n'est pas resté dormir malgré votre proposition.

— Vous feriez un beau menteur vous aussi, Don Alejandro. Sourit le Padre.

— Et si nous ne remontons pas avec une bouteille de ce nouveau cru, nous risquons d'être jugés comme tels par Salena. Dit Don Alejandro en sortant une bouteille de sa réserve.

…

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la sala ils entendirent le Sergent Garcia appeler :

— Don Alejandro, Don Diego… Il y a quelqu'un ?

— Restez-là, Padre, je vais voir. S'excusa Don Alejandro en gagnant le patio.

— Don Alejandro, Don… Ah ! Buenos días, Don Alejandro.

— Sergent. Salua Don Alejandro sobrement. Vous avez une mine grave, que se passe-t-il ?

— Je suis porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle, et ça m'ennuie terriblement.

— Qu'y-a-t-il donc ? Demanda Don Alejandro tandis que Padre Felipe les rejoignit.

— Tenez, prenez ceci. Dit-il lui tendant un message.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? S'étonna ce dernier remarquant le cachet du magistrado.

— Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est une convocation concernant Diego pour son jugement qui aura lieu demain.

— Une… S'interrompit Don Alejandro le souffle coupé tandis que Padre Felipe le soutint.

— Padre, parfois je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens veulent nuire à des innocents. Se lamenta le sergent. Je suis désolé, Don Alejandro. Salua ensuite le sergent mal à l'aise avant de s'éclipser.

— Don Alejandro, il serait sage de taire cette information à Diego jusqu'à demain. Il est inutile de l'ennuyer avec ceci pour le moment.

— Je le pense en effet. Rétorqua Don Alejandro le visage déconfit.

…

Le lendemain arrive finalement et tandis que l'heure de l'audience approche, Don Alejandro décide d'aller trouver son fils qui se repose alors à la bibliothèque, un livre en main à son habitude.

— Diego ?

— Oui, Père. Que se passe-t-il, vous me semblez soucieux. Interroge Diego.

— L'audience a lieu dans quelques heures. Enonça simplement Don Alejandro.

— L'audience ? Répéta Diego avec surprise et baissant alors son livre.

— Oui… L'audience concernant le meurtre du lancier Ruy Pizaro.

— Oh… Et bien je vais aller me préparer. Dit Diego ben tranquillement et refermant son livre.

A l'entrée de la bibliothèque, la conversation n'a pas échappée à Salena qui s'annonça alors.

— Salena ? Fit Diego avec étonnement.

— Buenos días, Diego… Don Alejandro, veuillez excuser ma curiosité, mais… Ai-je bien entendu ?

— Si, Salena. Répondit Diego tandis qu'il se levait et qu'il rangeait le livre à sa place.

— Pourquoi votre présence est-elle requise puisque vous n'êtes pas l'assassin ?

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Don Alejandro devançant son fils.

— Lorsque j'étais captive, j'ai entendu le lancier Ricardo Perez se vanter de la manière dont il s'y était pris pour vous mettre à l'écart… Señor Galindo était fou de rage en l'apprenant et lui a passé un sacré savon.

— Ma chère Salena, voilà une histoire très intéressante. Venez avec nous je vous prie.

— Père, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

— Voyons Diego, ne veux-tu pas être lavé de tout soupçon ?

— Si fait, Père. Mais la crédibilité de Salena risque d'être compromise et…

— Diego. L'interrompit-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, mal à l'aise.

— Lorsque mes parents sont… décédés… Les frères Cortès n'étaient pas seuls. Le lancier Perez était présent lui aussi et a participé au désordre et aux menaces. Je sais ce dont il est capable. Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois.

— Diego ? Interrogea Don Alejandro.

— Soit ! Soupira ce dernier. Mais je vous en conjure, Salena, ne vous précipitez pas et attendez le moment propice pour intervenir.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Diego… J'ai grandi. Dit Salena ironique.

Diego esquissa un sourire tandis que don Alejandro les regarda intrigué. Ensuite, chacun alla se préparer de son côté.

…

Bien plus tard, Los Angeles, l'audience était déjà bien avancée et tout convergeait contre Diego. Lorsque le magistrado lui demanda ce qu'il avait pour sa défense, Diego échangea un regard avec Salena. Dans le même temps, le sergent se rapprocha après avoir échangé un regard avec l'Alcalde Donatio. Salena se leva alors faisant perdre le sourire au Magistrado, et le sergent s'arrêta derrière elle.

— Je m'appelle Salena De Castillos. Outre le fait d'être le témoin du meurtre de mes parents, je suis aussi témoin d'une conversation très intéressante entre les lanciers Ricardo Perez et Juan Cortès.

— Je vous écoute. Dit le magistrado se raclant la gorge.

— Durant cette conversation, le lancier Ricardo Perez s'est vanté de la manière dont il s'y était pris pour écarter Don Diego De la Vega, ici présent, jugé trop curieux par un troisième homme.

— Vous délirez, Señorita.

— Je ne délire pas, Señor Magistrado… Et d'ailleurs ce troisième individu n'approuvait guère cette méthode.

Tandis qu'un brouhaha commençait à s'élever dans la salle d'audience, et que le magistrado jouait du marteau, le sergent prit la parole.

— Votre excellence, puis-je intervenir, s'il vous plaît ? Questionna-t-il le chapeau dans les mains.

Le señor Galindo examina le sergent longuement tandis que le tumulte s'atténua.

— Je vous en prie, Sergent Garcia. Señorita De Castillos, rasseyez-vous je vous prie.

Obtempérant, Salena se rassie alors à côté de Diego aussi intrigué qu'elle.

— Merci, Votre Excellence… Tout d'abord, je doute du témoignage de votre témoin mystère.

— Comment ! S'exclama le magistrado.

— De plus, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec Ricardo, à la taverne, qui confirme le témoignage de la señorita. Et croyez-moi, nous n'étions alors pas seuls.

Le lancier Ricardo blêmit légèrement et se frotta la tête.

_Cela expliquerait mon mal de tête._

Le señor Galindo regarda le lancier Ricardo.

— Expliquez-vous, Sergent. Demanda le magistrado en se contenant.

_Quelles idioties Ricardo a-t-il bien pu dire ?_

Diego effaça un sourire, amusé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

— Lorsque je suis arrivé à la taverne, le lancier Ricardo était déjà bien grisé. J'ai voulu le rappeler à l'ordre, mais Señor Gonzales, le tavernier, m'a expliqué que le lancier avait des choses bien intéressantes à dire… Le lancier m'a alors raconté comment il s'y était pris pour mettre à l'écart Don Diego que votre…

— Oui, bon ça suffit. L'interrompit le magistrado.

_Cet imbécile va me mettre en cause si ça continue._

— Tout ça pour vous dire, Votre Excellence, que Don Diego est innocent.

Le tumulte qu'il y eut dans la salle fut telle que :

— Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle. Ordonna le magistrado frappant de son marteau pour se faire entendre.

— J'ai dit, SILENCE. Ordonna-t-il plus autoritaire

Le sergent se tourna vers l'Alcalde Donatio qui lui sourit en hochant la tête. Le sergent avait bien agi.

Ce qui fit taire les personnes dans la salle, ce ne fut pas les cris du magistrado, mais des cavaliers qui arrivaient à l'extérieur en tirant, semant la panique sur leur passage.

Ricardo se leva subitement et regarda à l'extérieur tout comme les De la Vega et le Sergent Garcia.

— Que se passe-t-il encore ? Sergent, allez voir ce qu'il en est !

— Tout de suite, Votre Excellence.

Dans la salle c'était l'ébullition, tout le monde se leva alors.

— Salena, restez près de moi. Murmura Diego.

— Pas d'imprudence, Diego. Rétorqua-t-elle de la même manière.

Lorsque le sergent ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva face à face avec la pointe d'une épée.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 :

— Reculez, Sergent Garcia. Lui ordonna le lancier Juan Cortès. Je vous conseille d'obéir. Rajouta-t-il devant son immobilité.

Ce dernier recula alors et se retrouva dans la foule tandis que le lancier Cortès et d'autres hommes armés entraient dans la salle d'audience.

— Señores Cortès ! S'exclame le magistrado se levant brutalement à en faire tomber son siège.

— Señor. Rétorque le señor Cortès, aîné.

Salena s'agrippa au bras droit de Diego, le faisant réagir tandis qu'il grimaça légèrement.

— Il me semble que vous nous devez des excuses, Señor Galindo. Dit le frère aîné, Pedro, en s'approchant épée et pistolet en mains.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de Diego, Salena se cacha derrière ce dernier. L'homme s'arrêta alors, ayant perçu le mouvement de la señorita sans l'avoir vu.

— Señor, quelle belle rose vous cachez-nous ? Demanda-t-il ironique le toisant du regard.

Diego était à deux doigts de remettre cet homme à sa place.

'_Evitez les mouvements brusques, je n'ai pas l'habileté du Docteur Avila.__'_ Se remémora-t-il.

Salena ressentit la tension de Diego, et prenant son courage à deux mains, se fit force et sortie de sa cachette en lançant un regard plein de mépris à cet homme. Diego devait rester en dehors de ça, il ne devait en aucun cas s'impliquer d'avantage ni… risquer de se dévoiler.

— Vous ! S'exclama Pedro le regard hagard en identifiant Salena.

Il recula comme s'il avait aperçu le diable.

De son côté, le magistrado récupéra discrètement son arme à feu et fit signe à des lanciers dissimulés dans la foule.

L'épée de Pedro, orientée vers le magistrado, changea de direction soudainement et voulu transpercer la señorita.

Diego, rapide, para l'assaut avec sa canne qu'il tenait de sa main gauche de façon assez maladroite, faisant réagir les frères Cortès.

— Señor, mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Persiffla Pedro.

— Señor, la señorita est actuellement sous la tutelle de mon père… Ce qui fait qu'elle est, d'une certaine manière, 'ma sœur.'

L'homme leva les sourcils, intrigué, mais ne baissa pas pour autant son arme.

— Saisissez-les ! Fit soudain la voix du magistrado.

Pedro se tourna vers le magistrado tandis que Diego fit reculer Salena et que les lanciers passèrent à l'assaut. Le public de l'audience sortit de la salle avec précipitation et affolement. C'était une véritable cohue.

Pedro Cortès était partagé entre l'envie de se faire justice contre le magistrado et celle de terminer sa première 'mission'. Ne se préoccupant pas plus des lanciers qui l'entouraient, il se fraya un passage à coups de sabre et attaqua Salena.

C'était sans compter sur Diego qui riposta sans trop se dévoiler.

— De la Vega ! J'ai rencontré un autre gaucher tout récemment, et tout comme vous il n'était pas plus gêné pour se battre.

— Vous me flattez, Señor. Grimaça Diego en parant un autre assaut ses côtes n'aimaient pas ses mouvements, et encore moins sa blessure récente.

— Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne m'accordiez trop de crédit, je suis plus gêné qu'il n'y paraît. Rajouta-t-il en tombant sur une chaise tandis qu'il reculait, faisant sourire son adversaire.

— Diego. Souffla Salena apeurée au moment où Pedro s'apprête à attaquer.

Le cri de Salena n'échappa pas à Alejandro qui se tourna vers 'ses enfants'.

Diego tourna la tête vers Salena et lui lança sa canne tant bien que mal, interrompant Pedro dans son élan. Salena rata la réception de l'objet faisant rire le señor Cortès.

— Et bien, vous avez de drôle de façon de vous défendre. Dit-il railleur.

Cependant qu'il attaquait de nouveau, son arme fut soudain choquée par un autre fer, et il tourna sa tête vers son nouvel adversaire.

— Don Alejandro De la Vega, si je ne m'abuse… Vous volez au secours de votre fils ?

Sans un mot, Don Alejandro attaque et fait reculer l'homme qui remarque que le vieil hidalgo tient son arme de la main gauche, tandis que Salena se rapproche de Diego, canne en main. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à ses côtés, elle nota que ses traits trahissaient sa fatigue.

— Je suis tellement désolée, Diego.

— Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Salena.

— Votre père ne vous a rien dit ? Interrogea-t-elle le surprenant alors.

— A quel propos ?

— Lorsque vous vous êtes rendu chez moi…

— Oh !... C'est vous qui m'avez…

— Oui, Diego.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Salena. L'agression du lancier Ricardo a été plus… blessante, vais-je dire.

D'autres hommes armés arrivèrent dans la salle et se rangèrent aux côtés des frères Cortès.

Pedro parvint à désarmer Don Alejandro, sans le blesser, et retourna vers sa cible. Cependant, Salena était à son tour armée de la canne. Pedro sourit narquoisement, la señorita n'était pas une menace. Diego esquissa un sourire malgré ses douleurs, le frère du lancier allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

A son premier assaut, Salena para sans difficulté.

— Un coup de chance. Siffle l'homme hautain.

Le coup de chance se répéta, et le Señor Cortès se reçu nombre de coups de canne sur la tête et sur les mains. Fou de rage, il ne réfléchissait plus.

Soudain, Diego devine une attaque plus sournoise, et se relevant brusquement une vive douleur sur son côté, comme une déchirure, attrapa Salena de sa main gauche et la fit basculer en arrière. L'assaut de Pedro se solda par un coup dans le vide qui le déséquilibra.

— De la Vega. Dit-il avec hargne en se stabilisant.

De son côté le lancier Juan Cortès a fait le vide autour de lui et s'apprête à faire feu sur le magistrado. Mais, bousculé par le sergent qui se bat comme un diable, il rate sa cible et blesse le lancier Ricardo.

Réalisant la menace qui pèse sur lui, le magistrado change la trajectoire de son arme et vise Juan. Pourtant, il hésite à tirer en apercevant le sergent.

_Dommage collatéral._ Songe-t-il pour se persuader…

Finalement, il fait feu mais rate lui aussi sa cible.

— Gracias, Votre Excellence. S'exclame le sergent tandis que son adversaire s'effondre.

L'échange de tir n'a échappé à personne, et certains des hommes de mains des Cortès décident de leur fausser compagnie. Don Alejandro a ramassé son arme et observe la salle à la recherche de son fils et de sa protégée. Lorsqu'ils les retrouvent, ils sont acculés dans un recoin et leur adversaire les regarde menaçant. Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble blessés, il trouve Diego bien pâle, et le voit grimacer de douleur. Quelque chose ne va pas. Certes il doit avoir des côtes fêlés ou cassés, aux dires du Docteur Avila, mais… sa douleur semble différente.

_Diego…_

Alors qu'il souhaite s'en approcher, Juan s'interpose.

— Ôtez-vous de mon chemin. Dit-il autoritaire.

— Allons, vieil homme, vous allez vous blesser. Rétorque Juan, narquois.

— Vieil homme ! S'indigna Don Alejandro. Vous allez goûter de quel bois je me chauffe.

Le lancier sourit malin, et tandis que leurs fers se croisent, le tumulte diminue dans la salle.

Le magistrado regroupe ses hommes, observant à son tour les différents protagonistes. Bien qu'il ne porte pas les De la Vega dans son cœur, il sait qu'il a une décision importante à prendre. Il est parti sur une mauvaise base avec eux, il faut qu'il rectifie le tir s'il souhaite mener à bien ses projets. Les Cortès, n'en faisant qu'à leurs têtes, ne sont finalement pas de bons alliés. Quant au lancier Ricardo, sa relation avec feu le lancier Pizaro ne pouvait qu'apporter des ennuis. Outre ce fait, c'était un bon élément mais il est désormais une menace puisque la boisson le fait parler… Qui sait tout ce qu'il a bien pu dire alors et à qui… Mais l'éliminer maintenant est risqué… Dommage que cette balle n'ait pas fait plus de dégâts…

D'un geste, il ordonne aux lanciers d'avancer vers les assaillants.

— Vous vous battez bien pour un vieil homme. Admet le lancier ayant perdu son sourire.

— Et encore, ce n'est que le début. Appui Don Alejandro en sortant le grand jeu, alors qu'il se bat de sa main gauche.

Il désarme finalement son adversaire qui lève aussitôt les mains en l'air pour se rendre.

De son côté, Pedro remarque qu'il ne reste plus que lui, ses hommes ayant pris la poudre d'escampette sans demander leurs restes, face à la résistance inattendue des lanciers et de quelques caballeros.

— Señor Cortès, rendez-vous ! Intime le magistrado durement.

Cependant, tout n'est pas fini pour les frères Cortès qui s'échangent un regard.

Ensuite, tout se passe rapidement. Juan abaisse ses bras, et attrapant un poignard, tente de frapper Don Alejandro qui esquive de justesse, puis Juan continue de l'attaquer. Au même moment, Diego pousse violemment Salena, s'excusant de son impolitesse dans le même temps, et esquive presque l'attaque de Pedro. La douleur sur son côté est telle qu'il grimace.

— Touché. Dit Pedro en apercevant cette grimace.

Mais il remarque aussitôt que son arme ne l'a pas atteint où il pense. Sa lame a touché son épaule gauche de trop peu pour ce genre de rictus. Du reste, cela n'explique pas la tâche de sang sur son côté droit.

Narquois, il comprend subitement et profite de la situation.

Il empoigne Diego au niveau de sa blessure, le faisant gémir et grimacer de plus belle, puis, le fait pivoter avant de saisir son épaule droite, de sa main gauche et se positionne derrière lui.

— On a mal ? Dit-il machiavélique. Vous êtes encore sur mon chemin, mais… plus pour longtemps… Señor Zorro. Murmure-t-il ensuite en pointant son épée légèrement rougeoyante vers la gorge de Diego.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

Ce dernier déglutit en sentant le contact de l'arme dans son cou, cependant son ironie est plus forte que sa douleur, et il ne peut s'empêcher de faire le malin.

— Vous croyez m'impressionner, Señor ? Sachez que vous n'êtes pas le premier à me mettre une lame sous la gorge. De plus, je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur…

La voix légère de Diego devant le danger fit rager son adversaire. Au moment où Pedro voulu clouer le bec à ce jeune freluquet, il se rendit compte que celui-ci le bloquait de sa seule main gauche. Il chercha alors à se libérer tandis que Salena se releva la tête lourde et douloureuse.

Juan pensa son frère en difficulté et changeant de cible, lança son poignard qui vola à travers la pièce.

— Diego ! Cria Salena au moment où elle aperçu Juan armer son mouvement.

Celui-ci pivota alors malgré sa fatigue et sa douleur faisant aussi pivoter son agresseur, surpris par tant de résistance. Le poignard atteignit alors le dos de Pedro qui relâcha alors l'épaule de Diego et son arme, écartant momentanément le danger…

Salena se blottie dans les bras de Diego, cédant à sa panique et à sa peur tandis que Pedro s'effondra.

— Doucement, Salena. Grimaça-t-il.

Juan se laissa tomber à terre, incrédule…

— Lanciers, ramenez le lancier Juan Cortès derrière les barreaux et occupez-vous des blessés. Ordonna le magistrado tandis qu'à ses côtés Ricardo se releva.

Les lanciers obéirent, et bien vite il ne resta dans la salle d'audience que le magistrado, le lancier Ricardo, les De la Vega, Salena, Garcia et Bernardo, et le 'corps' de Pedro.

— Sergent Garcia, emmenez Ricardo voir un médecin et ensuite… Enfermez-le dans une cellule différence de celle de Juan.

— Bien, Votre Excellence.

Ricardo échange un regard avec le magistrado. Celui-ci lui offrait la possibilité de s'enfuir.

Don Alejandro qui s'approchait de son fils, s'arrêta en chemin et ramassa un papier qui avait attiré son attention en tombant de la poche du lancier Cortès.

Alors que le sergent arrivait à mi-chemin de la sortie avec son prisonnier, Pedro se releva, dague en main et, s'apprêtant à frapper Diego, le saisi par l'épaule gauche.

Salena, voyant le danger qui menaçait son ami, s'excusa à son tour.

— Non, Salena ! N'y pensez même pas. Lui dit Diego ayant devinant ses intentions et l'empêchant d'agir follement.

Dans le même temps le magistrado, qui venait de récupérer un pistolet, ouvrit le feu.

Diego sentit Pedro se raidir, se faire plus lourd, tandis que la dague glissa dans son dos. Et alors que Pedro s'effondre à nouveau, pour de bon, le magistrado réalise qu'il vient de marquer un point précieux dans sa relation avec les De la Vega.

Diego sent sa tension diminuer et ses douleurs augmenter. Il sait que sa blessure sur le côté n'a pas toléré ses divers mouvements… brusques. Soudain le souffle semble lui manquer, et il tombe, entraînant Salena dans sa chute.

Don Alejandro, qui vient de se tourner suite au coup de feu, ne s'en aperçoit pas. Mais le cri de surprise et d'inquiétude de Salena l'interpelle alors qu'il observe le magistrado poser l'arme encore fumante d'une main tremblante.

— Diego ! Appela Don Alejandro faisant écho à Salena.

Celle-ci, alors allongée sur Diego, se redressa, ne se souciant guère dans la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait alors. Elle remarqua la blessure de Diego, sur son côté droit, pas récente d'après la marque de sang qui orne déjà sa chemise.

— Diego. Dit-elle encore plus inquiète et comprimant la blessure sans la découvrir.

Le gémissement et la grimace qu'il fit, la rassurèrent quelque peu.

— Diego. Souffla Don Alejandro à ses côtés.

— Sergent Garcia ! Allez chercher le Docteur Avila sur le champ ! Ordonna le magistrado.

— Tout de suite, Votre Excellence. Dit-il avant de sortir avec précipitation.

Ricardo voulut profiter de la confusion, mais le Caporal Reyes, qui revenait alors, l'interpella.

— Lancier Ricardo, il est inutile de vouloir sortir. Le médecin va aussi s'occuper de vous.

Don Alejandro se retourna alors et, se relevant, sortit son épée. S'arrêtant à côté de Ricardo, il la pointa vers lui.

— Señor De la Vega ? Interrogea le magistrado.

— Cet homme a déjà agi de manière fourbe par le passé… La vie de Diego n'est pas en danger. _Je l'espère._ Je me charge de surveiller ce lancier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soigné… Quant aux charges retenues contre Diego…

— Votre fils est innocent, Señor De la Vega. Je le décharge complètement de toutes accusations… Je crains que nous ne soyons partis sur de mauvaises bases… Je suis sur que nous pourrions nous entendre.

…

— Vous avez raison, Señor Galindo. Finit par dire Alejandro après un court silence.

_Il est préférable de faire profil bas un temps comme Diego sait si bien le faire._ Songe Don Alejandro.

Lorsque le Docteur Avila entra, il n'était pas seul. Padre Felipe était en discussion avec lui lorsque le sergent était arrivé avec précipitation. Inquiet pour son 'protégé', il avait alors, lui aussi, suivi le sergent.

Le Padre se signa en apercevant les hommes abattus et suivit le Docteur Avila au chevet de Diego. Se faisant ils remarquèrent Ricardo, lui aussi blessé, qui se trouvait au bout de la lame de Don Alejandro.

_Que s'est-il donc passé ?_ S'interroge le médecin.

Sans ménagement, il ouvrit la chemise tandis que Salena se plaça sur le côté, mais sans pour autant lâcher la blessure de Diego.

— Señorita, gracias…Vous pouvez retirez votre main maintenant.

Mais Salena ne bougea pas.

— Señorita, por favor. Répéta le Docteur Avila.

— Salena. Appela Padre Felipe lui posant une main sur l'épaule et s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Elle rougit soudainement et retira finalement sa main, permettant au docteur d'enlever le restant de la chemise.

Lorsque le Docteur Avila découvrit la blessure de Diego, qui n'avait pas remis de bandage en se changeant, il regarda Padre Felipe qui hocha la tête discrètement.

Tout autant discrètement, Bernardo se frappa le visage et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

L'échange entre le docteur et le padre demeure silencieux, mais le docteur comprit… La blessure que 'Diego' avait reçu deux jours auparavant s'était en partie ré-ouverte.

— Je lui avais dit d'éviter les mouvements brusques. Murmura le Padre.

— Il l'avait bien compris, Padre. Soupira Salena en un murmure, au bord des larmes.

— Venez, mon enfant. Laissons le Docteur Avila prendre soin de Diego. Lui Dit le Padre en entraînant Salena un peu à l'écart.

Le Docteur Avila tira partie de la suture effectuée par le Padre et referma la plaie après l'avoir nettoyée. Puis il inspecta Diego, soucieux de ne pas passer à côté d'une autre blessure et remarqua une légère entaille à l'épaule gauche qui ne laissera aucune cicatrice. Il la nettoya et constata que déjà celle-ci ne saignait plus.

— Gracias, Docteur Avila. Murmura Diego les yeux clos, faisant brièvement sourire le docteur.

Pendant les soins, Don Alejandro ne relâcha pas son attention envers le lancier Ricardo. Cependant, Garcia remarqua la tension du vieil hidalgo.

— Don Alejandro… Allez rejoindre votre fils. Je surveille ce lascar. Lui dit-il avec un grand sérieux.

— Gracias, Sergent. Répondit Don Alejandro qui sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules.

Difficilement, Don Alejandro s'approcha. Bernardo remarqua la difficulté de Don Alejandro, et alla l'aider à avancer.

— Comment est-il ?

— Bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, mais quant à Diego, il a reçu une sérieuse blessure sur le côté… Répondit le docteur avant de rajouter : Diego doit rester alité pour récupérer… Attachez-le à son lit s'il le faut. Insista le médecin faisant sourire le Padre et Salena.

…

— Don Alejandro. Commença Padre Felipe la voix grave, inquiétant ce dernier.

— Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda le señor De la Vega.

….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 :

Une semaine après dans le jardin de la mission, deux hommes marchent côte à côte par une belle après-midi ensoleillée.

— Alors, Diego, comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ?

— Bien mieux, je vous remercie… Sans votre idée de me 'retenir' à la mission depuis l'audience, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurai réussi à me rétablir si vite.

— Tu avais besoin de calme et de te retirer de Los Angeles. Tu me l'avais dit.

— En effet Padre. Le pauvre Bernardo a été un peu déboussolé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi mon père n'a rien dit contre.

— Diego… Don Alejandro a compris très vite que tu serais mieux pour te reposer à la mission. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à le convaincre de te conduire à la mission une fois que le Docteur Avila t'eu soigné…

_Sitôt que le calme fut revenu dans la salle d'audience et que le Docteur Avila eut fait sa déclaration concernant Diego Padre Felipe s'était rapproché de Don Alejandro et l'avait mené à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes._

— _Don Alejandro. Commença Padre Felipe la voix grave, inquiétant ce dernier._

— _Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda le señor De la Vega._

— _Lorsque je suis monté voir Diego, hier dans sa chambre, il m'a dit qu'il avait en tête de s'éloigner de Los Angeles pour se reposer. Aussi, pour vous permettre de rester en contact et afin qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement, pourquoi ne pas le conduire à la mission ?_

—… _Je… Je pense effectivement que cela lui permettrait de se reposer davantage. La mission est plus éloignée de Los Angeles que l'hacienda… Mais, Padre…_

— _N'ayez crainte, Don Alejandro. Vous pourrez rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. Sourit le Padre ayant deviné la question de Don Alejandro._

— _Gracias, Padre._

— _Je vous en prie, Don Alejandro._ Se remémora Padre Felipe.

— Pendant les premiers jours où tu t'es battu contre l'infection, ton père est resté à ton chevet jour et nuit. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de rentrer. Il avait lui aussi besoin de repos et Salena avait besoin de conseils. Elle a bien reprit en main l'affaire de son père. D'ailleurs, elle aussi est venue te voir régulièrement.

— Hier, mon père m'a appris que j'avais été déchargé et que le magistrado et lui avaient fait la paix.

— Il est vrai que le Señor Galindo a changé de comportement vis-à-vis de votre famille… Soit il s'est assagi, ce qui entre nous soit dit m'étonnerait soit il cherche à cacher son jeu, ce qui paraît plus vraisemblable….. Le Renard aussi s'est fait discret ces derniers temps malgré quelques petits troubles au village.

— Le renard ? S'étonna faussement Diego. Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il avait, lui aussi, besoin de repos ?

— Si, Diego. Je pense que notre ami a bien dû se reposer lui aussi.

— Salena vous a-t-elle parlé de sa famille ? Demanda Diego.

— Vaguement… Elle m'a surtout parlé de ta visite où elle a fini par t'assommer.

— Je me rappelle qu'elle m'en ait aussi parlé le jour de l'audience.

— Elle m'a aussi fait part de ses inquiétudes à ton égard… et à l'égard de notre cher hors la loi.

Diego observa Padre Felipe. Peut-être était-il temps de partager le secret.

— Padre… Commença Diego, mais les mots lui manquèrent.

— Diego, mon enfant, ne cherche pas à t'expliquer.

A ce moment là, Diego réalisa que le Padre savait déjà, et il sourit simplement.

— Gracias, Padre.

— Non, Diego… Gracias.

— Il y a une leçon que je vais tirer de tout cela.

— Quelle est-elle ? Demanda Padre Felipe.

— Outre le fait de ne plus tourner le dos à qui que ce soit, je prendrai toujours le temps de me reposer avant d'agir.

— Sage décision, Diego. Dit le Padre en souriant.

— A propos, savez-vous ce qui est arrivé aux lanciers Perez et Cortès ?

— Ils se sont enfuis de prison il y a quelques jours… Le sergent et les lanciers sont à leur recherche… Diego. L'interpelle le Padre tandis que Diego semblait ailleurs.

— Diego ? Appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

— Oui, Padre ?

— Surtout pas d'imprudence, Diego. Lui dit-il avec sérieux.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Padre… Je vais laisser le sergent s'occuper de cette affaire. Sourit Diego malin.

— Je suppose que … Zorro va lui donner un petit coup de main. Ajouta le Padre non moins malin.

— C'est possible. Répondit Diego avec un sourire malicieux tandis qu'ils virent arriver Don Alejandro et Bernardo en voiture.

Les deux hommes les saluèrent alors.

— Diego, Fils ! S'exclama Don Alejandro s'approchant de lui à grands pas et le serrant dans ses bras dans un élan de joie.

Padre Felipe sourit davantage devant ce tableau chaleureux. En un échange silencieux mais communicatif, Don Alejandro remercia le Padre. Puis, après une autre discussion qui tourna autour de Salena et de sa manière de reprendre son domaine en main, les De la Vega retournèrent chez eux.

…

A peine une petite heure plus tard, Bernardo surpris Diego entrer dans le passage secret.

— Bernardo, je vais juste voir si je trouve trace des fugitifs. Je ne descendrais pas de Tornado à leur proximité. J'ai dit au Padre que je laissai le sergent prendre en main cette recherche. Je vais simplement aider notre bon sergent dans cette entreprise. Expliqua Diego en se préparant.

Bernardo lui demanda alors ce que penserai Don Alejandro de ne pas le trouver à l'hacienda.

— J'ai expliqué à mon père que j'allais faire un tour. Rester cloîtrer m'a fait du bien, mais j'ai besoin du grand air pour mon inspiration. Il m'a dit que je ne changerai jamais. Avoua Diego faisant sourire Bernardo.

— Et si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, saches d'une part que je n'ai plus de vertiges, et d'autre part, j'ai retrouvé l'usage de mon bras droit. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercice, mais sinon tout va bien. Soutint Diego.

Une fois prêt, Diego alla trouver Tornado qui s'approcha de lui en le voyant, et lui montra à sa façon qu'il était content de le retrouver.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon garçon. J'espère que Bernardo a bien prit soin de toi en mon absence. Dit Diego ironique.

Tornado hennit, approuvant les dires de Diego.

— C'est bien. Toi et moi nous allons faire un tour, ça te tente ?

Tornado hennit de plus belle et donna un léger coup de tête contre le torse de Diego.

— Les sabots te démangent, mon grand… Allez en route. Dit-il une fois sur son dos.

Tornado s'empressa de sortir et se cabra une fois à l'extérieur avant de s'élancer. Les cailloux défilèrent sous ses sabots, l'air lui fouetta les naseaux et courut sur sa robe ébène. Le poids de son cavalier semblait s'être alourdi quelque peu, mais qu'importe… Il était avec lui, c'était le plus important. Les cavalcades effrénées allaient recommencer. Son cavalier le conduisit sur les sentiers éloignés d'El Camino Real. Ce n'était certes pas le chemin habituel, et les sentiers plus sauvages ne lui déplaisaient pas, au contraire, il en raffolait. Mais son cavalier savait-il réellement où il allait ?

Le rythme ralentit au grand dam de Tornado qui montra sa désapprobation.

— Tout doux, Tornado. Demain nous irons courir sans contrainte. Aujourd'hui, nous recherchons des fugitifs.

Tornado se détendit.

— Bon garçon, tu as tout compris. Si nous les retrouvons aujourd'hui, en ce cas nous irons courir sitôt la mission terminée.

Tornado s'arrêta subitement, les oreilles aux aguets. Il avait perçu un bruit lointain, et ses narines humaient une légère odeur.

L'arrêt de son ami équidé surpris Zorro qui regarda alentour. Il découvrit une colonne de fumée encore assez lointaine.

— Et bien, mon ami, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide… Toutefois, pas de conclusion hâtive, allons voir.

Tornado se mit à trotter dans la direction de la fumée et ralentit à son approche. Zorro observa les environs lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'un feu de camp. Personne ne semblait être à proximité, pourtant le feu était récent et crépitait encore. Lorsque Zorro mit pied à terre, Tornado le rappela à l'ordre.

— Et bien Tornado, du calme. J'ai dit à Bernardo que je ne descendrais pas à leur proximité… C'est bien ce que je fais, il n'y a personne par ici, pour le moment.

Tornado remontre néanmoins sa désapprobation.

— Je te promets de revenir à la hâte si le danger approche. Sourit Diego.

Finalement, Tornado le laissa passer et observa son cavalier se rapprocher du feu et se mettre à quatre pattes pour observer le sol. Les oreilles dressées, Tornado donna un coup de sabot au sol et fit réagir Zorro, des cavaliers approchaient. Comme promis à Tornado il retourna à ses côtés et allèrent se cacher dans les fourrés, à l'ombre et à l'abri.

Zorro sourit en remarquant les lanciers arriver, menés par le Sergent Garcia. Sur l'ordre de ce dernier, les lanciers descendirent de chevaux, et tout comme lui auparavant, inspectèrent le sol autour du feu de camp.

Ce faisant, Zorro et Tornado entendirent un léger bruit sur leur droite et tournèrent leurs têtes. Ils virent arriver Ricardo et Juan qui étaient à pieds. Visiblement, ces deux hommes ne les avaient pas vus, par contre, ils se figèrent en apercevant les lanciers. Zorro et Tornado s'échangèrent un regard et…

Faisant volte-face pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, Ricardo et Juan se retrouvèrent face à face avec Zorro, épée dans la main gauche et pistolet dans la droite.

— Buenas tardes, Señores. Dit-il en leur faisant signe de faire demi-tour.

Voyant qu'ils n'obéissaient pas, Tornado vint se placer à côté de son cavalier et hennit fortement faisant réagir le sergent et les lanciers.

— Allons-allons, Señores, vous connaissez la direction à prendre.

— Lanciers ! Saisissez Ricardo et Juan ! Ordonna Garcia de sa voix de stentor.

Tandis que les lanciers obéirent, Zorro range ses armes et remonte sur Tornado avant de retourner en dehors des fourrés. D'un signe de tête, il salue le sergent qui le lui rend tout guilleret, et tandis que Zorro s'éloigne :

— Nous ne pourchassons pas le renard, Sergent ? Interroge le Caporal avec étonnement.

— Non, Caporal Reyes, pas aujourd'hui. Répond le Sergent avec un large sourire, ravi de retrouver son hors la loi préféré… en bonne santé.

Fin.

* * *

Nda : Voilà, cette histoire est finie. Merci à tous de m'avoi suivi jusqu'au bout.

Pensée spéciale à Clochette 6334 pour tous ses commentaires. ;o)


End file.
